The Point of All Emotions
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Severus lurks in the underbelly of the school alone. Hermione has false friends and a false sence of security high above the dungeons. How do these two worlds unite and will the rest of the wizarding world follow. Will these two be able to stop the war?AU
1. The Point of Introduction

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions

**Author**: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera.

**The Point of Emotions**

It was a typical night at Hogwarts, and the Golden Trio were eating in the Great Hall. If you were to look up at the staff table, you would see that Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes, as was customary, and an all-knowing grin on his face. The group wondered how Dumbledore could be so happy during the war against Voldemort. Not much lifted their frowns these days, but at the Gryffindor table, the conversation was as normal as always.

"The Chudley Cannons are so much better than the Tornadoes! The Tornadoes cheat _every_ year but they don't even get punished!" Ron said heatedly, with the same enthusiasm as he had had the previous five times he had discussed it that day.

"Potion's was horrible today! A five-foot essay on powder of the Pink Fruit Blossom! What the heck is the Pink Fruit Blossom?" Harry said exasperatedly as he always did after he'd finished a class.

"Well, the Pink Fruit is actually a magical herb. It is one of forty that blossom. The powder of …" Hermione could not finish her sentence because Ron cut her off.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Calm down Hermione! We'll just copy your parchment later," Ron exclaimed, to her chagrin.

"No you will not be copying my homework again! You two flunkouts are going to get in to Auror School and not even know the difference between your right and left feet if I don't give you the answers," Hermione responded, but she sounded distracted.

"Ooh I just remembered I have to go to the library!" she said suddenly, and then she was gone.

"I will never understand Hermione," said Ron with a smile on his face. "She's like mad skills homework woman!"

Hermione spent four hours in the Library researching the invention of the Wizarding Wireless Network. She wanted to find a way to allow muggle stereos into the wizarding world, especially Hogwarts. She loved to listen to show tunes in her spare time, but since she was at school for at least nine months out of every year, it was hard for her to keep up with them. Books were her only substitute and when she was tired, she'd check one out and take it up to her Head Girl suite.

The Passage into her suite was a picture of a magical rose in a glass. She said the password, "Mahogany," and went in. The floor was covered in an off white carpet and the walls were painted to match. On the left of the entrance was the bathroom door. On the right side was a wardrobe. As you walked in further to the room there was a desk and a book shelve on the right and a reading chair, a candelabra, a fireplace and a queen sized bed on the left. The room's accented color was purple and ivory candles floated by the ceiling, adorning the headboard and desk.

On the desk there was a note in a blue envelope with Dumbledore's hand writing scrawled across the top.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Although efforts have been made in the past, it has come to my attention recently that the rift between the houses is even wider than normal. This is a problem because the key to winning the war against Voldemort is unity. _

_Professor Flitwick has proposed an idea as Chorus Master that I found astonishing! We will be performing a muggle musical that outlines one of the most powerful wizards of the eighteen hundreds. We will be performing Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera."_

_I will need your help tomorrow organizing auditions._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Well, Dumbledore is obviously not as smart as I thought he was if he's just realizing now that we're having issues between the houses! Of course unity is how we are going to be able to defeat Voldemort. I just wonder who will be cast. I don't want this to turn into "Pop Phantom." I love the musical so much I really hope this works,_ Hermione thought to herself.

She pulled on her nightgown and walked over to the shiny bookcase that stood in the corner of her room. Her hand hovered over the books and she closed her eyes as she felt the power emanate from them. Her hand stopped over Gaston Leroux's Le Fantôm De L'Opera. She carefully pulled the leather bound book off of its shelf. She folded down the Purple Bead Spread and the crisp white sheets and fluffed her shoulder pillow so that she had a comfortable reading position. She had read the book many times before and within a half hour of starting, she was already done reading the book. Glancing at her clock she was surprised to realize that it was already eleven o'clock so she set the book on her desk and turned off the light falling into a dazed sleep.

_Hermione found herself in a dungeon-like place surrounded by candles and mist. There was a lake… and with a start she realized that it was the Phantom's lair. Suddenly a man in a mask came out of a curtain with a tray of bacon wrapped scallop. He then left the room and came out with Draco Malfoy who had a Punjab lasso around his neck. He slipped the noose tighter and then let the blonde boy drop …_

Hermione woke up with a start. That had been an odd dream. The clock on the wall was showing that it was four thirty. She still had the taste of the scallops on her tongue from the dream. She knew she should be disturbed, but she was not sure she was. There was something about this Phantom that was oddly familiar, somehow comforting. She knew Draco had been hung for her in the dream.

Gradually, the disturbing nature of the dream began to affect her. She knew she would be unable to get back to sleep because she generally woke up at about six o'clock. She decided to take a long bath to clear her mind. After his bath, she realized that she still had a lot of time to kill before she had anything to do, so she took the time to style her hair, curling it into long ringlets. She pulled on her Hogwarts collared shirt and grey skirt, followed by her school tie. It was now six thirty. The Great Hall would not open for breakfast until seven. She decided to practice her singing, something that she had been doing since she was little. Pulling out her wand, she conjured up a large, shiny black grand piano, and began to sing 'Think Of Me'.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye!"_ As she sung, her mind flew back to a day one summer when a boy had saved her scarf from the ocean. He'd had light brown hair and intense blue eyes. He was of average build and fairly tall. But she had not seen the boy since then. That was eight years ago now. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

By the end of the song, she had decided to start singing a few Italian Arias. She pulled out a faded yellow and folded copy of '24 Italian Songs and Arias for Medium High Voice.' She sang through the first song Per la Gloria D'adorarvi. She ended perfectly. She then moved on to Gia'il Sole Dal Gange. The pronunciation of her Italian was flawless and it was the very reason why she was so good at spells, because she was able to look at something and then pronounce it effortlessly. After a few more Arias, it was finally seven. She went through a door in the back of her wardrobe and entered the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione walked up to the boy's dormitory and yanked the curtains off of Harry and Ron's beds.

"Wake up you freaks! Do you ever wake up and get ready on time!"

"Mmnnooo," Ron mumbled sleepily, but she had succeeded in her task as they both got out of bed.

"Stop your mumbling, you sound like a cow! Only thing to do is jump!"

"Bloody hell what the heck are you going on about!" Ron said as he finished putting on his robes. "Let's please just go down to breakfast!" he said, thinking, as usual, with his stomach.

Once at breakfast they settled in with their bacon, eggs and pumpkin juice. It was then that Dumbledore made an announcement. He stood up in front of the entire student body and cleared his throat. Once he had everybody's attention, he spoke.

"We will be hosting auditions for the school musical "The Phantom of the Opera" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Auditions will be on Friday, which is three days from now. Please come prepared with a song of your choice and a song from the musical to sing. Thank you, have a nice day!" he said, sitting down again and falling into conversation with the other staff members again. The Golden Trio looked at each other in surprise.

"Dumbledore's gone totally off his rocker! I thought musicals were only for old ladies with walkers!" Ron said angrily.

"Of course not Ronald that only happens in "The Producers"," Hermione said, laughing at her own reference.

"Hermione what the heck are you talking about?" Harry asked as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. She gave him a secretive smile.

"Nothing you guys, its nothing."

AN:

I was going to put the Auditions in here but I thought it would feel too long Thank you to my first reviewer! You rock!


	2. The Point of School Auditions

It was Friday. The day of the auditions. It was six o'clock in the morning and Hermione was ready for the day. She made her way towards the boys dormitory and entered Ron and Harry's rooms, waking them up excitedly.

"Come on guys it's time to practice your songs!" she said enthusiastically. The boys had heard girls in the corridors talking about how the perfect guys were always in musicals. Once they heard this, they decided that they would be auditioning.

"It's too early 'Mione! Let us sleep; we're plenty ready for this!" Harry said, with the only kind of energy he could muster this early in the morning. Although the boys protested, they were up and ready within a few minutes. They made the walk to Hermione's Head Girl suite without talking. They sat down at the conjured piano while Hermione grabbed a leather case full of sheet music. She pulled out notes for the boys. They would be singing this part of the audition together as Hermione had previously suggested.

"_Mystery after gala night, it says, mystery of soprano's flight! Mystified, baffled Surete say, we are mystified … we suspect foul play!"_ Harry sang a little out of tune. Hermione corrected him and had him sing the lines again. Ron jumped in with Andre's Part and had a few rhythmic problems but overall their practice went okay for amateurs.

Hermione then charmed the piano to play 'Think of Me.' She began to sing with the beauty of a lead soprano at the Paris Opera House. This vocal quality was what she would need to win the role of Christine Daaé.

The three of them then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They ate their bagels with peanut butter and drank pumpkin juice.

After a while, they looked up to see Dumbledore making his way towards the podium. He began to speak.

"Students, I hope you have remembered that auditions are today. They will be held in the new auditorium at five o'clock! This room can be accessed by this new staircase!"

As he said this, a brand new staircase materialized, descending from the ceiling. It was draped with purple silk and the railing was a rich, golden color.

"With this being said, I would like to ask our Head Girl, Hermione Granger and our Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan to skip classes for the day and help me with our preparations."

The students began to leave the Great Hall. Hermione bid Ron and Harry good luck in classes without her. Particularly Professor Binn's Class since she was the only one who could ever continue to stay focused. She headed to the left of the Great Hall and proceeded towards the staircase. She marveled at its beauty once more and then began to climb up the stairs. She came to a giant door and pulled it open, gasping at what she saw inside.

There was a wonderfully lit room the size of the Great Hall, lit by an intricately beautiful chandelier that hung in splendor from the ceiling. The seats were fashioned in red and gold, and the stage a shining ebony. There was a balcony and ten separate boxes, all out lined with gold cherubs and garlands. The walls were white and there were six magnificently large stained glass windows on each side of the theater. The image in the glass was of a mask and a rose on a black background with '_Phantom of the Opera'_ written on the top. It was exactly the same as the muggle advertisement signs. Hermione assumed this could be charmed to change with each new musical.

Hermione approached the stage and found a spacious orchestra pit. She spied a beautiful grand piano and sat down in front of it, setting her hands on the keys so that she could play. She sang through _'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'_ until she saw a man in half moon spectacles peering down his nose at her.

"I did not know our Head Girl possessed such talent! That was marvelous Hermione!" The headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione crawled out of the pit and moved onto one of the comfortable theater chairs next to Ernie and Dumbledore.

"Could you help me with these curtains? They need to be hung above the windows." He pulled out a box of magnificent red curtains that matched the floor and chairs. They draped the curtains on each side of the window. The job was done more quickly than she had anticipated. They then worked on little projects for Dumbledore all day until it was five.

It was then that the students began to pile in, settling themselves down in their respective groups. Hermione saw Harry and Ron sit with the other Gryffindor boys. The Professors sat in the front row next to Ernie and herself. Dumbledore stood center stage. The students hardly noticed this because they were all marveling at the wondrous sight around them.

"Welcome to the new Auditorium of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore announced. "Singers will be singing a song from the musical and a song of their choice. Dancers will be doing the routine from Hannibal and a routine of their choice. Musicians will be performing any song of their choice plus a song from the musical. Behind the scenes people need to meet with Professor McGonagall after all auditions are completed.

"Now … let the auditions begin! Please form a line around the auditorium!" he finished with a flourish.

Draco Malfoy went first, singing a horrible version of _'Music Of The Night',_ then singing a random song in German. Pansy Parkinson followed singing _'Think Of Me'_ in a very Carlotta-ish light. Hermione soon followed. She sung _'Think Of Me'_ in the most spectacular voice yet. She then followed it with '_Per La Gloria D'adorarvi_.' She walked off stage with a confidence never seen before. The teacher's panels of judges were giving each other looks. Dumbledore stood up.

"We have found our Christine Daaé!" said Dumbledore. "Anyone who is auditioning for that role please step out now!" there was a disgruntled mumble as most of the girls began to move.

"Wait!" Hermione cried. "Everyone should have a fair chance and be heard!"

"I suppose that's true!" Dumbledore said, impressed by her evenhandedness. "Continue!"

The auditions lasted long into the night. It was eight o'clock p.m. by the time they all headed down to dinner. Dumbledore announced that the lists would be posted in the common rooms at six thirty the following morning.

Hermione went to bed with the same uneasy feeling she always had after an audition.

Even though Dumbledore had told her she had the part … what if she didn't get it?


	3. The Point of Shock

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions

**Author:** ThePhantomsRedRose

**Beta: **ReignofSlytherin

**Summary:** Dumbledore decides that the houses of Hogwarts must unite. What could he do to help them? And how does a partnership between Severus and Hermione factor into everything? Find out on the next episode of the point!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling a little chilly. She looked at the fireplace to see that it had been left unlit. She went to her bedside table and grabbed her wand. She then cast 'Incendio' and the flames roared to life. It was five o'clock and she had an hour and a half to get ready. She quickly showered and pulled on her uniform. It was now five thirty. She curled her hair in cascading curls and put some light makeup on. It was now six o'clock. She gathered the strewn parchments on her desk and organized them carefully into her book bag. She shrunk the bag to fit in her pocket and grabbed her wand. It was now six twenty.

Hermione hurried down the stairs and saw that nobody was in the common room yet. She waited at the notice board. A few moments later a piece of parchment zoomed through the fireplace and pinned its self to the board. The writing focused and she read the top line. It read;

**Hermione Granger will play the role of Christine Daaé.**

She was so excited that she jumped up and down a few times and then ran to the boys dormitory.

"I GOT THE ROLE OF CHRISTINE DAAÉ!" she squealed, waking up the boys.

"Will you shut up already? You come in here every morning yapping about something! Just shut up!" Seamus said angrily before rolling over and falling back to sleep. Hermione ignored him.

"Did we get cast as anything?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Actually I didn't look at the list, I was too excited for myself, sorry!" Hermione said with a grin on her face.

The boys made a lot of racket getting dressed much to Seamus' annoyance. They bounded out to the common room where they saw most of the students from the other years gathered. When Hermione entered the room, they all stared at her in what she perceived to be awe.

"Hermione I'm so sorry for you!" Lavender Brown said with a grim expression on her face.

"Why are you sorry for me? I got the role I wanted!" Hermione said with glee. The girls continued to look at her in pity and she began to get a little scared.

"Have you read the rest of the list Hermione?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

"Well … no," she said as she walked over to the list. She then gasped at what she saw under her name.

**Hermione Granger will play the role of Christine Daaé**

**Severus Snape will play the role of The Phantom**

**Leo Adler will play the role of Raoul**

**Pansy Parkinson will play the role of Carlotta**

**Harry Potter will play the role of Andre**

**Ronald Weasley will play the role of Firmin**

**Minerva McGonagall will play the role of Mme. Giry**

**Ginny Weasley will play the role of Meg Giry**

**Draco Malfoy will play the role of M. Reyer**

**Neville Longbottom will play the role of M. Lefevre**

**Vincent Crabbe will play the role of Piangi**

**Gregory Goyle will play the role of Serifino**

**Rubeus Hagrid will play the role of Buquet**

It then listed the dancers, chorus as well as lighting and sound people, orchestra, and the directors.

Hermione stood in shock when she realized who would play opposite her. Had she even heard him perform yesterday? Clearly, she would have remembered hearing him. She thought she was going to be sick. She struggled to regain her composure and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down in her usual spot beside Harry and Ron. She felt an ice cold shiver go down her back. She looked up and saw Snape glaring at her. She could tell this partnership was going to be horrendous. Harry and Ron were complaining about Snape being in the musical, but what they didn't know was that she would have to kiss Snape at some point during rehearsals and make it believable on stage. She had a lot to think about over breakfast.

Dumbledore stood up to the podium.

"Congratulations to everyone who has auditioned and made it! Rehearsals will begin tomorrow after your last class of the day. Please don't be late."

The next day after classes Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way up the new staircase. They sat in the cast chairs with their names now on little golden plates on the arms of the chairs. The chairs were in order of the cast list so Hermione was not sitting with the boys; she was on the isle chair with Snape sitting to her right.

Professor Flitwick made his way up to the stage and began to speak.

"Good afternoon students. We would like to begin rehearsals with the Auction. We did not cast the Auctioneer because we needed to hear voices. Accio Monologues!" Small pieces of parchment began flying out to the extras on the far end of the theater. After a long process of auditions, it was decided that Blaise Zabini would be the announcer, Dean Thomas would be the porter and the old Raoul would be played by Filch!

"Now that this is settled let's get the auction underway!" They lowered the spectacular Chandelier to the stage and cast a cover over it.

The newly appointed actors were having trouble with their lines so Hermione thought of an idea. At the Quidditch World Cup there had been self writing ads. She took a spare bit of parchment out of her pocket and smoothed it out. Then she enlarged it to the size of a large sheet and charmed it to float upright in the air and give the libretto as it was said. This helped the amateur performers alot.

"Okay students I would like to save Hannibal for a later time. Tomorrow only Hermione, Ginny, Leo, Harry, Ron, and Severus need to show up. We will be running through the Angel of Music sequence. Thank you!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Everyone clustered out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone except for Hermione, or so she thought. She lingered over by the orchestra pit. There she found a spare cello. She had learned to play when she was seven in elementary school. She picked up a bow and ran some rosin over it. She then began to play an old Celtic tune, that she had memorized when she was younger.

Hermione heard the door open and immediately stopped playing, quickly hiding in the corner of the pit so she could see who it was. She did not hear anything until the door creaked shut. She did not hear footsteps. A few minutes passed; enough time to descend the stadium seated isles. Then the first sound was made. Footsteps were heard above her head, on the stage.

She was shocked silent when she heard a silky, smooth rendition of '_Music of the Night'_ being sung overhead.

Why hadn't this mystery singer been chosen instead of Snape?

Then it hit her that it _was_ Snape. She waited until the door closed again and arose from the stage. She could not go down to dinner because Snape would know she had been there if he saw her go down the staircase. She decided to look around backstage. She found a portrait of a pink rose and beside it was a portrait of a black rose. Engraved on a plaque above the portrait of the pink rose was her name, and above the black rose was a plaque with the name Severus Snape engraved. She walked up to her dressing room and said the first thing that came to mind "Prima Donna" and it swung open to reveal an outstanding dressing room.

It was decorated in pink with what looked like Floras Everlasting Roses decorating every surface except for the gorgeous vanity which looked like it was made of pewter. The drawers were filled of makeup and hair utensils. There was an empty closet at the end of the room next to bare mannequin that would model Hermione's outfits. In addition to this, on the wall adjoining to Severus' room was a wall length mirror trimmed with elaborate gold. In the back of the room was another portrait of the pink rose. Hermione said "Prima Donna" and was looking right into her suite's bathroom.

When she looked behind her, she saw the portrait of the pink rose. When had all of that been implemented? She wondered to herself. She stepped out of the bathroom and into her living quarters. She decided to floo down to the kitchens to have a meal before going to bed.

It had been a very exhausting day.


	4. The Point of Acquaintances

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions

**Author:** ThePhantomsRedRose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.

**Summary: ** AU 7th Year. Dumbledore wants house unity, so he plans a Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Will his plan work or will there be more problems to face in the end?

**Authors Note: **Thank you to my beta ReignOfSlytherin

**The Point of Acquaintances**

Hermione woke up at 6:45am. She rushed about her suite trying to pull herself together. She only had about five minutes to get ready. When she was done, her hair was dysfunctional and her robes were in total chaos. Breakfast started at seven so she ran out into the hallway. She realized she would not have enough time if she went this way. She ran back into her room and went through the portrait with the pink rose. As she ran through her dressing room she noticed a note on her vanity. She quickly ran by and had to stop to catch her breath by the time she was on stage.

She walked the length of the auditorium quickly and opened the door that lead to the staircase. The new door creaked open and all eyes in the Great Hall were on her. She descended the stairs slowly, trying to keep her composure as Head Girl. She sat down at the Gryffindor table in her usual spot. Harry and Ron were not there. She ate a waffle and wrapped up some donuts for the boys.

After breakfast Hermione ascended the staircase and reached her suite through her dressing room again. She then walked through her wardrobe into the Gryffindor common room. She reached the boys dormitory where everyone was asleep.

"Wake up, please!" she screeched like a banshee. The boys jumped out of their beds in shock.

"The one morning I don't come in here to wake you up you are all still laying here at the end of breakfast!" she continued in the same tone.

"We missed breakfast!" Ron said while trying to hold in the tears. Food was extremely important to him.

"You missed breakfast but at least you have a good friend to take care of you. I brought you some donuts," she said, handing Harry and Ron two donuts each.

"Well what about us?" Dean asked, looking at the donuts in envy.

"Well you can bloody well get your own then, can't you!" she yelled as the boys scurried out of the room.

Hermione walked down the hall on the left hand side of Harry as they made their way towards Potions. Harry turned to her.

"Hermione, do you know anything about the guy who is playing Raoul? His name is Leo right?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"I think he is a seventh year Ravenclaw. He must have a nice voice to be cast as Raoul," she said simply.

"Then again, Snape got cast as the Phantom," Ron chimed in.

"Then again Professor Snape may want you to stop gossiping about him and TAKE YOU SEATS!" roared the dark professor. That shocked them into silence

They took their seats as the only Gryffindors in the class room and began to follow the instructions on the board. In the end, Hermione's potion was a bright pink while the rest of the class had a dull red. Professor Snape docked points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff but did not say anything to Hermione or the Slytherins.

After classes they went to the common room to put away their things. The boys were waiting in the common room for her, but Hermione never came out of her suite.

Hermione had gone through the special passageway that led to her dressing room. When she got there, she found a note on her dresser.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Do you remember a day at the ocean years ago when I got your scarf out of the ocean? It's such a coincidence because now I am Raoul and your Christine. Perhaps you are wondering how I recognize you after all these years. Well, I recognized your voice, because that day at the ocean you were singing and I will never forget a voice like that._

_I will see you at rehearsals today_

_Your Scarf Rescuer, _

_Leo Adler_

Hermione went to walk out of the dressing room but she was pulled back to the seat in front of the vanity and hair brushes curling irons, a flat iron and make up applicators began to attack her! Her robes were straightened and her hair and makeup done exquisitely. She realized that the dressing room had a mind of its own.

She cleared the dressing room examination and hurried to the casting seats. Dumbledore went up to the stage.

"Welcome! As I am sure Hermione has figured out by now there are dressing rooms backstage. Hermione and Severus have their own dressing rooms and the rest of you have dormitory dressing rooms. All male Gryffindors have one separate from the girls and so on. For these dressing rooms you will see a new door in your common room that has access to it. On the outside of the rooms backstage are little mail boxes if you need to access a member of the play. Please put whatever it is you need to give them in this box. Now will Ginny and Hermione take the stage please?" Dumbledore asked, signaling the beginning of rehearsal.

Ginny Weasley had a very good voice and made the perfect Meg. She was able to complement Hermione's voice very well which was what the role required. Then Hermione had to go into the on stage dressing room where Leo went to meet her. They began singing with each other. Hermione thought his voice was good but it could get better with a little bit of training.

A few hours later Dumbledore ended rehearsals and everyone went to the dressing rooms. Hermione's eyes widened as she found another note on her vanity.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was wondering if you would come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend to go over our characters roles. I can tell you know the musical extremely well._

_From Leo._

Hermione went down to dinner followed by the rest of the members of the cast. One there she told Leo that she would go with him

Dumbledore announced that the next day's rehearsal would just be for dancers and the day after it would be for full cast.

As soon as Hermione reached her room she fell asleep, her mind whirling into an odd dream.

She had a lot to dream about these days.


	5. The Point of Day Trips

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** Ido not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU 7thYear. Dumbledore wants house unity, so he plans a Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Will his plan work or will there be more problems to face in the end?  
**Authors Note: **Thank you to my beta ReignOfSlytherin. This chapter has taken me hours so I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**The Point of **

"What the -? I got a 'T' on my potions essay!" Harry said as they were coming up from the dungeons.

"Well it was a horrible essay!" Hermione said trying to defend Snape

"Stop defending the brooding git and defend your best friend!" yelled Ron.

"I'm not defending him! I was simply stating that it was a horrible essay!" she said, now defending herself. They didn't hear it as someone came up from behind them.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Snape asked.

"No sir, it's just that Hermione is in love with you!" Harry joked. There was a tense silence for a moment.

"Indeed?" Snape said with a raised eyebrow, "Hermione may I talk with you in my office?"

"Yes sir," she responded as they walked away.

"I hope he doesn't think I was serious!" said Harry.

"I hope Potter was joking, otherwise I may have to kick you out of school," Professor Snape said with an air of sarcasm

"He was. Is that all sir?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No it is not. I understand that you have a great knowledge of the play. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir, I mean that is not to say that I know everything about it but I have seen the show multiple times," she rambled.

"Yes, well, I have gotten tickets to go see the muggle show at Her Majesty's Theater in London, and as you are playing Christine I think it is appropriate to invite you," he said. Hermione gaped at him.

"Are you asking me to go, because I would absolutely love to! When do you have tickets?" she asked excitedly.

"This Saturday, which is the next Hogsmade weekend so you would not be missing class," he told her, knowing she would worry about school, "please meet me in the Great Hall at six o'clock," he finished and dismissed her.

"Hurry up we haven't had practice in a day! We really need to make sure we are there on time!" Hermione said when she caught up to the boys later that day after Ancient Runes.

"But Hermione, It's Friday! We shouldn't have to go to rehearsals on Fridays," Ron grumbled to himself.

"Come on you great big logs! Pick up the pace!" she snapped.

"I think it's that time of the month for someone we know," Ron mumbled to Harry

"I heard that Ronald!"

Once inside the auditorium Dumbledore began announcements.

"Today we will be working on the seen from Hannibal. We will rehearse this seen once a week for now. It is very difficult without stage magic. Everybody take out your wands. And cast the spell _'Curvatura'_ on your legs," He watched as everyone did this then looked up at him.

"This spell will allow you to bend and become more flexible. We will need this for the split in the dance of Hannibal," he explained.

Dumbledore had the stage charmed so that it would show dance paths in a different color for each dancer. Hermione followed her purple line quite well for someone who had never danced before. She stumbled a few times but was quickly learning the dance.

Dumbledore decided to add Carlotta and Piangi to the mix. Pansy was shrieking out random notes and treating everyone with cruelty. Apparently she was upset that she did not get the role of Christine

"Move out of my way mudblood!" Pansy hissed. Hermione was on her line but Pansy was about a meter off of hers.

"Pansy you're supposed to be singing!" called a voice from the audience.

"Move the bloody mudblood bitch from my path!" she exclaimed as she pulled at Hermione's hair. She then punched her in the eye. Hermione fell back in shock.

"Miss. Parkinson, go to the Slytherin girls dressing room now! I will be there in a few minutes," Professor Snape roared.

"Miss Granger, please go to the Infirmary."

Madame Pomfery took care of Hermione's black eye in a few minutes, but Hermione's wounded emotions were not suppressed as easily. She went back to her dressing room because it was faster than walking seven flights of stairs. She changed into a different pair of Hogwarts robes and went down to dinner where Pansy was not.

She hoped Pansy would not give her anymore problems.

"Hermione we are still going to Hogsmade tomorrow right?" Leo said as he was approaching her.

"Oh, that's right yeah we are still going to Hogsmade tomorrow. Do you mind if I stop in one of the dress stores tomorrow, I need one for a special occasion?" she asked him.

"Sure, that's fine. I guess I will see you tomorrow," Leo said as he walked away.

"Why are you going to Hogsmade with Leo?" Harry asked as he rounded the corner. Hermione sighed.

"Because, he asked me to go over the play with him!" Hermione said in a voice that said she did not want an argument.

"That's not all he wants to go over," Ron mumbled.

"Ronald Weasley, I am going to kill you!" Hermione said shrilly.

Ron dunked his head into the pudding bowl to hide himself. Hermione sighed and ascended the stairs to the auditorium. She could not resist the power of the stage.

She began to sing 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Just then Professor Snape entered and began to sing his verses. Their voices meshed together like two turtle doves flying.

"I will meet you here at six o'clock Hermione," Snape said before muttering his password into his dressing room and closing the portrait behind him.

The next day Hermione woke up at eight. She was not supposed to meet Leo until noon. She threw on Hogwarts robes and went down to breakfast. She sat down with Harry and Ron who were surprisingly awake. She ate her bacon and then listened to the boys as she was spreading her jam on her toast.

After breakfast, Hermione went up the auditorium staircase and went into her dressing room. She had dressed her mannequin in muggle clothing last night. She put the black slacks on with a light blue blouse. She threw on her small black heeled shoes and sat down at the vanity. She braided her hair into two braids. Glancing at her clock she made haste down to the Entry Hall.

Leo greeted Hermione kindly and handed her a red scarf like the one that he rescued from the water so many years ago. Hermione smiled in appreciation and wrapped it around her neck even though it did not match. They walked for a while until Leo led her down the road to Madame Puddifoot's.

"Were going in that sleazy place?" Hermione said under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, lets go in, it's cold outside," she said brightly.

Hermione ordered a green tea and Leo had black coffee. They did not seem to talk much about the musical.

"So why is it that I have not seen you in all my years at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she sipped her drink.

"Because, this is my first year at Hogwarts. Before now I lived in Sweden and went to school at Beauxbatons in France.

"Oh, really? I have always traveled with my family but I never went to Sweden. You don't look fully Swedish. Your eyes do, but the light brown hair color isn't right?" She asked curiously

"That's because my dad is half French, half German," he replied, "would you like to go to a robe store now for that special occasion outfit?"

"Actually I need to go to a place with muggle dresses. There is a little shop behind the three broomsticks I heard is good," she replied.

Inside 'Vestito da Sera', the evening robe/gown shop Hermione was in the dressing room trying on a beautiful silver dress. It was full on the top then it slimed down in a triangular shape and poofed out at the waste. She went to the back wall and picked out some silver strap heels with a matching purse. The dress only cost 60 galleons so she quickly paid and walked back to Hogwarts forgetting that she left Leo at the store.

It was time for Hermione to get ready for a night on the town.


	6. The Point of New Things

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** Ido not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. Dumbledore wants house unity, so he plans a Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Will his plan work or will there be more problems to face in the end?  
**Authors Note: **Terribly sorry for the long wait. I have had multiple shows and operas that I have been in and I haven't quite found the time to write. Then my home computer wont let me upload the chapters. This has been written for months!

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was sitting at the vanity at four-thirty in the evening. She had put on her beautiful sliver dress. She had just showered and she was working through the knots in her hair. When it was pulled dry she put the vanity's magic to work. The curling irons and round brushes and clips all worked them selves to the cord. She looked in the mirror as the make up brushes began to apply evening make up. Her hair was spun in ringlets and on the back there were three clips going down the back of her head each with a loop of hair circling around it. Hermione had always wanted her hair to look good, but she never had anytime. This vanity made the time fly and now what would have normally taken her four hours was done in a single hour. She pulled the silver dress over her head, and tied the scarf that came with the dress around her neck to cover the spaghetti straps. She strapped on her shoes and swung her purse over her shoulder.

She met Professor Snape in the Entrance Hall five minutes before six o'clock. Then, they apparated to a spot in line for Phantom of the Opera at Her Majesty's Theater.

"Excuse me, I was here!" A man in a blue business suit said.

"I am sorry sir, there must be a misunderstanding. We were standing in this very place all along," Hermione said

Before the man could respond the line began moving and they gave their tickets to the box office. Once inside they took their seats on the lower balcony. All that was on-stage was a few boxes downstage and a sheet covering what Hermione knew to be the chandelier. Then the play began.

By the time intermission began Snape was glued to his chair. What was it with ladies and their bathroom breaks, couldn't they just get on with the show? Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "Will we ever be able to do that Professor? I mean to say, will we make it that believable?"

"I believe it wouldn't hurt to drop formal titles while not in class, that could be a start. I in turn will call you Hermione during rehearsals and such," Severus said firmly.

"Would you prefer I call you Snape or Severus?" She asked politely.

"Certainly not Snape, for I believe that I would sound like an athlete, which I certainly am not," He paused then laughed, "If I were I would not be so cold or lonely. Could you imagine me kicking a football with girls surrounding me? Can't you just hear the calls of He's Number 1! The Bat of the Dungeons!"

"Well Severus, It appears I may have more in common with Christine then I thought. After all I am starting to see a greater depth in you, like humor? Yet, you still have the power to scare everyone stiff just as a true Phantom does," She added just as the curtain rose again for the second act.

The show left Hermione crying and Severus eyes downcast feeling the pain that the phantom felt. Hermione's stomach began to rumble.

"Hermione, did you eat before the show?" Severus asked.

"No, I didn't I was in Hogsmade all day," she announced sheepishly.

"Would you like to go out to eat? I know a good restaurant just a little ways away. It would take no time at all with sidelong apparation?" He stated as they continued to walk.

"Certainly!" She responded, but before she could think about what this meant she felt a pull in her naval.

"Point Neuf Restaurant? Where are we Severus?"

"You shall see after the meal. Come this way, I have made reservations," He said with a grin as he led her through the door. In the entrance was a grand chandelier. They walked up two flights of stairs and were brought to a table by an escort. They were given menus in French but Hermione hardly noticed the difference because she was so fluent in French.

"That boy was stating at you," Snape teased.

"Was he? I had not noticed," Hermione answered nonchalantly.

"Ah the great Hermione Granger fails to notice some thing at last?" Snape mocked.

"Why so funny all of a sudden Severus? I always thought you hated me?"

"I never hated you Hermione. Yes you wear thin on my nerves but you are very clever, but I can't show that around your classmates. Teaching is not a popularity contest, I have to take back what my Slytherin's loose in other classes," he explained.

"Oh," she said simply, as the waiter came back to the table.

"Bonsoir Madame, en entrée?" He said only addressing Hermione.

"Order whatever you would like Hermione I will put it on my tab here," Severus said while putting the boy through misery with his stare.

"Okay Severus. D'accord, Je Vais prendre du Quiche aux lardoons fumés, et toi Severus?" She said

"Er, Je vais prendre le crudités," Severus said with a few accent issues but still well.

"Et pour le plat principal" The waiter asked.

"Moi, je prends du roti de porc avec des pommes de terre." Hermione said

"Et moi, du poisson avec du riz, s'il vous plait." Severus sneered.

"Pour desserts?" The boy asked. Severus and Hermione looked at each other then said at the same time "Crème au caramel!" They laughed.

"I did not picture you as a caramel person Severus," Hermione teased.

"Nor did I picture you as a carnivore after Spew?" He retorted back

"You heard about that," She said as a blush crept upon her face.

"Where did you learn to speak such fluent French?" He inquired.

"Eh. I taught myself French, Italian, German and Spanish from singing. Language comes very easy to me." She said as her blush became more noticeable.

They ate their meal with amiable chat and a few interruptions from the waiter who continued to flirt with Hermione.

"Are you ready to see where we are?" Severus asked mischievously.

"Sounds good," She said as they got up to leave the table. When they found themselves facing out the front door Hermione gasped.

Phantom Pipe Organ Music

Authors Note: Okay, Once again sorry for the delay. I made up the restaurant by the way to avoid lawsuits of any kind. I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is in the works.

ThePhantoms- Oh So Red- Rose


	7. The Point of Awe

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. Dumbledore wants house unity, so he plans a Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Will his plan work or will there be more problems to face in the end?  
**Authors Note: **Hope you like it. I no longer have a Beta on this story so I am working on my own here. Please excuse any formatting issues I just got Open Office and I am still getting used to it. Bows

There in the evening lights was a sight to be recognized at once. The Eiffel tower stood in all its glory as the city of Paris bustled around it. It was literally witching hour in Paris. The muggle shops were closing but the bustle of wizarding life rose in the undergrounds of the city. Severus lead her down to the banks of the seine river. They walked a little in the moonlight until they came upon what looked like a grand doorknob in the river walls. Severus drew his ebony wand upon the brick. Just as when Hermione had first seen the walls of Diagon alley separate she became speechless as she stepped through the threshold with Snape close behind.

Shops and stalls were everywhere in the underground pathways. All the commotion reminded her of when she was little and went to a livestock fare. _So this is wizarding Paris!_ Hermione thought to herself. "Severus, where are you taking me?" She thought as the stores became less frequent and the paths were getting smaller, water dripping from the earth above.

Shhhhh," Severus hissed as they continued walking down the pathways. There was no more light so Hermione cast Lumos, wishing she hadn't. She could now tell that she was in the catacombs of Paris because the walls were built of human bones and skulls. Hermione screamed and bats rushed from every direction. They continued walking in the dark tunnel when Severus stopped in front of her. She saw light from his wand tip and then a bigger light surfaced on the front of a gondola. Hermione did not need to ask where they were going this time. She sat in the boat as Severus pushed off from the shore.

They continued down the unlit stream until they came to a reservoir. A gurgling sound entered Hermione's ears and she saw an iron pole directly in front of her before the gondola lurched to the side. The iron pole turned out to be a candelabra and more were spurting out of the water. They were covered in slime but the candles still procured light. They turned a corner and there in front of her was the infamous lair. "Welcome Hermione, to the undergrounds of The Paris Opera House," Severus announced.

"But how did you, I cant believe it! When I tried to get down here the lake was so small that nobody could get through. I nearly got kicked out of the Opera House!" Hermione looked around awe struck and then collapsed.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" he said catching her before she fell into the water. He picked her up cradling her to his chest._ What will her classmates say? Do they know she was with me? Oh gods what am I going to do with her? Oh yes, I do recall a bedroom off the main room, where is it? Ah yes right here, behind the curtain. _He thought to himself before setting Hermione on the bed.

He left the room and sat at an old desk by the organ where he saw some parchment and began to write...

------

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

Ginny walked to the portrait of the head girl suite. It would not allow entry._ Strange, Hermione should be in by now. It's past hours? I never saw her come back from Hogsmade._ She reflected. She went back to the common room where Seamus was doing impressions with the help of Fred and George's new candy Imaginative Impressions. Currently he was imitating Snape, with the help of the candy he shifted shape and voice. Neville practically jumped out of his chair when he came with in a foot of him and yelled. Suddenly a very angry McGonagall strode into the room from the portrait of the pink lady.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" She said as she was walking up to Seamus, "Who is this Five points from Gryffindor for mockery of a teacher!" Seamus changed back to normal form. Dumbledore walked through the door with a letter in hand.

"I just received a letter detailing on where Hermione is,

**Dear Dumbledore,**

**Tell Mr. Potter and Weasley that Miss Granger is safe with me. She accompanied me to the production of The Phantom of the Opera in London. We decided to spring for some dinner in Paris and the tour the real lair of the Phantom. However Miss Granger never leaves character and fainted in a very Christine like manner. She is now sleeping in the lair. I knew that the dunderhead friends would be missing her as it is severely after hours. Of course this may leave their worry unmitigated, but at least they know where she is.**

**Your Most Obedient Servant,**

** Severus Snape**

"That greasy bat! I'm going to kill him!" Ron roared

"You will do no such thing Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall yelled, "All of you will go to bed now as there are classes tomorrow! Miss Granger will return safely and will be in class as soon as she is able! I bid you goodnight!" She said with raised intonation. Dumbledore followed after her with a twinkle in his eyes.

-----

Hermione woke up with a shock, forgetting where she was. She rose from the swan cut bed and suddenly remembered where she was. She heard the sound of a harp playing melodically in the distance. She decided to follow the noise out of pure instinct. She opened the curtain and the noise grew instantly louder. She saw Severus plucking the strings of the beautiful instrument. His back was to her, hair fanned out around his face concentrating on only the notes. She stumbled a little while walking and his head whipped around to glare at her.

"Damn you!" Severus Sneered, "Going to spread this to your friends in the Gryffindor tower. Hey everyone the git plays the harp its his only charming quality! Don't think that I don't know what everyone says behind my back! Oh I know! That I am the ugliest monstrosity to curse the earth since the Phantom himself! Will I even have a name when I am dead! The Phantom once had a name! Erik, that was the name! One day will I just be the Phantom of Hogwarts! Go ahead laugh at me for playing the harp! Please I insist! LAUGH!" He bellowed with Death Eater rage in his eyes. Hermione knew why he became one that very second.

"I never thought you were ugly Severus, Whenever I've heard anyone insult you I have been the first to correct them. Please Severus I have the utmost respect for you and my opinion does not waver just because you play the harp. Would you care to explain to me how we managed to get here?" She asked while watching the veins in Severus's neck go back to normal, calmed size.

"Wizards sealed off the lake to muggles to protect them from the magic this place contains. Most wizards are not brave enough to take the trip down here, there are also wards that only allow for strong magic to pass," Severus said leaving Hermione speechless. " Come we must return those two blokes you call your friends will be missing you," Severus said leading Hermione behind a curtain and within an instant they were in the floo backstage.

"Severus, Thank you, I ... Thank you so much!" She said disappearing into her dressing room. The clock read that it was ten in the morning. She was supposed to be in Transfiguration. Her dresser flung a school robe at her as she put it on over the silver dress, now creased from sleep. She flung a Gryffindor tie around her neck and laughed at its presence. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles but she had no time as the curling irons clanked threateningly and she ran through the auditorium down to the great hall and up a floor to the Transfiguration room.

"Miss Granger, its nice to see that you have made it safely to my class. Please take a seat,"McGonagall said as Hermione went to her respective desk next to Harry and behind Ron.

"You okay Mione? What did he do to you? You look like Hell!" Ron Rambled.

"Snape didn't do anything... dishonorable, did he Mione?" Harry Continued with a furrowed brow.

"Misters Potter and Weasley, could you please stop disrupting my class room and concentrate on turning your hedge hog into a pin cushion? Miss Granger has already finished hers," She said moving on to the other side of the room. Hermione began writing a note to Harry so as not to disturb the class.

**Dear Harry,**

**Thank you for the concern, but I assure you that I am fine. I am certain that you already knew that though. You may want to concentrate more as your hedgehog has begun to turn a violent shade of purple. Thought you ought to know.**

**PS. You and Ronald need to stop calling me Mione, You know I hate it.**

**Regards,**

**Hermione**

When Transfiguration ended she was off to Ancient Runes, while Harry and Ron would go to the room of Requirement and duel. Of course Hermione expected that they never actually dueled and just lounged about. Hermione was one Gryffindor in a class of thirteen Ravenclaws. The room was small and they studied their tablets of runes and calculated using basic magical formulas. To some the classes became boring, which was probably the reason that only Ravenclaws remained. An hour went by quickly for Hermione as she continuously worked on her translations. When the bell rang she slowly packed her things and went to the Great Hall for lunch. Where she would be pestered with a thousand questions about her journey with Severus.

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed. Snape bashing soon to come!


	8. The Point of Potions

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. Dumbledore wants house unity, so he plans a Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Will his plan work or will there be more problems to face in the end?  
**Authors Note: **Maine has been suffering severe flooding and power outages. This was written by candle light by pen and paper originally then put to computer. I hope you enjoy. I also no longer have a beta so bear with me.

The Point of Potions

"Mione!" Ron hollered when he saw Hermione approaching Gryffindor table.

"Ronald, please refrain from yelling across the Great Hall with your mouth full! Have I taught you nothing?" Hermione teased with a look of disgust on her face.

"Has Snape worn off on you Hermione? Your comments are getting, Git like," Harry jested back.

"What I don't get is why you chose to go with him in the first place Mione. After all he is an absolute prat to all of us," Ron was cut off with a glare from Hermione.

"Ronald, please refrain from foolish insults of a very respectable professor. I had a splendid time last night with Professor Snape. He was a total gentleman; perhaps you should delight in a lesson from his book? I shall give you the preface: Stop chewing with your mouth full you disgusting boar!" Hermione scolded half heatedly after that. Her real focus was upon the staff table meeting eyes with Severus. She was brought back to reality by the questioning tone in Harry's voice.

"I'm sorry Harry, did you say something?" she asked innocently.

"Never mind," He sighed. Showing defeat, he turned back to Ron for Quidditch talk.

"Boys, have you practiced at all since auditions?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer. At the response of a few head shakes from the boys she said, "Well come on, It's time you practiced! Our next class is in a half an hour. Let's go! She said dragging the boys to the staircase. When she entered the auditorium, she realized she was not alone.

"Severus! … I mean Professor Snape," She attempted to hide a blush, "How wonderful you are here! Would you like to run Notes with Harry and Ron?" She asked choking back a laugh.

"No, I would not," Snape sneered. "However, I am certain I will end up singing anyhow," he sighed following Hermione to the grand piano. They ran it with a few minor glitches on Ron and Harry's part but Snape's part was flawless. Hermione also decided she wanted to go through why so silent. She conjured a flight of stairs and began. Hermione charmed the piano to play the dissonant opening chords and Snape apparated at the top of the stairs. Dumbledore had set up special apparition wards that allowed for apparition by cast members onstage and backstage. The professor began insulting Harry and Ron, taking absolute enjoyment in doing so. When they were done with the segment Snape was doing, the closest thing to smiling that Hermione had ever seen.

"Really enjoying this, aren't you Professor?" Hermione joked as Snape's face turned back into a scowl.

"Mione, why don't you and Snape run something, like that song you were talking about with the thing and the, well you know…" Ron was cut off with a loud roar.

" INSOLENT BOY THIS SLAVE OF FASSION! BASKING IN YOUR GLORY, IGNORANT FOOL THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITER SHAIRING IN MY TRIUMPH!" He sung, "Does that satisfy your needs? I must go prepare for your double the fun potions class," He said before striding out of the auditorium backstage.

"I suppose that his dressing room leads to his private chambers in the dungeons as well," Hermione said to nobody in particular. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione went into her dressing room leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"Mione, we can't follow you in there!" they yelled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," she said emerging from the room looking much more presentable than she had earlier. "Let's go through the Great Hall to get to the dungeons," she said leaving the auditorium.

They walked down to the dungeons assembling in the corridor outside the classroom early.

"Ron don't freak out," Hermione said while drawing her wand. She pointed and yelled, "Stupefy!" Ron's eyes widened as red light shot at him and a big spider crumpled up in front of him. Ron squirmed, letting out a yelp of fright.

"Weasel is preparing for the Quidditch match tomorrow! Look how he cowers away from the spider! Ha, ha, ha!" Malfoy viciously laughed. Ron pulled out his wand sending Tarantallegra at Malfoy but miscast it sending Malfoy into a ballet dance number. Just then, Professor Snape opened the door. Upon surveying the situation, it was easy to tell what happened.

"No magic in the corridors Mr. Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor and three nights of detention with me starting tonight," Snape announced gesturing the rest of the students into the classroom and reversing the curse on Malfoy.

When Hermione stepped into the classroom, she saw an array of interesting ingredients on the table in front of the class. There were rose pedals, eggs of some sort; there was a label of Belladonna on some herbs, Daisy pedals and a few other unidentifiable ingredients

"If you would please open your textbooks to page 395, you can begin to brew the Pacis Venenum otherwise known as the Peace Potion. Please be extremely careful with your brewing process. Lab pairs are as usual. Begin!" Snape said with boredom.

Hermione grabbed her textbook out of her book bag and quickly began reading with Harry looking on over her shoulder. The potion called for moonstone, daisy pedals, frozen ashwinder eggs, rose pedals, belladonna, and hellebore.

"First begin by boiling two gallons fat free goats milk for ten minutes," Hermione read off to Harry as he went to go get the milk from the potion table. "When it begins to boil stir twelve times clockwise. Add twenty ounces of moonstone and stir three times counter clockwise. Then grind rose and daisy pedals together and add five ounces to the potion. Add 30 ounces of belladonna and 45 ounces of hellebore powder and let simmer for twenty seconds. Add 50 ashwinder eggs and keep off heat for half an hour then bottle," Hermione and Harry managed to brew a perfect example of the Pacis Venenum. The Potion was producing a light blue rippling smoke that was pleasantly scented. It smelled like the ocean on a calm sunny day.

"The potions I see are adequate, can anyone tell me what the use of the potion is?" Snape's eyes scanned the class. "Mr. Potter can you tell us the effects of the Pacis Venenum?"

"Pacis Venenum brings peace to its drinker," Harry answered simply.

"I would expect more from a first year Potter! Mr. Malfoy could you tell us something more, substantial about Pacis Venenum?" Snape asked

"It is a form of the Draught of Peace," Malfoy answered with an air of superiority.

"That is correct, However you have not told me the effects of the Potion. Ms. Granger will enlighten us no doubt," He said giving permission for Hermione to speak.

"Pacis Venenum is a potion used in making people get along in a more peaceful way. This contrasts to the Draught of Peace in that it does not make the person at peace with life but at peace with people. The effects last strongly for about three days but linger for a week. Side effects of a bad potion are mood swings and opposite effects," She finished strongly. She was quite proud of herself for the research she had done in the library a few weeks ago.

"Next week we will be working on mild truth serums. For homework, please write three feet of parchment on Veritaserum and its ingredients. That is all, you may now bottle your Pacis Venenum and clean up your things," Snape announced as everyone began to talk, "This can be done silently!"


	9. The Point of Detention and Injury

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. Dumbledore wants house unity, so he plans a Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Will his plan work or will there be more problems to face in the end?  
**Authors Note: **Still going without a beta. I hope my writing of Quidditch is okay

The Point of Detention and Injury 

When Ron got back from serving detention that, night it was after eleven o'clock at night. He came into the dormitory soaking wet, carrying a drenched black and brown striped cat under his arm. "Care to explain Ronald?" Hermione asked offering him a seat by the fire and taking the cat into her lap.

"Snape had a need to gather some potion ingredients from the forest tonight. I had to lug the basket full of roots and leaves while sorting them. We went into the forest about three miles. We found the ingredients in a clearing so, I got soaked by the rain. Personally, I think that this is sabotage for the Quidditch match tomorrow. Then I heard a noise in the bushes and saw two beady green eyes staring at me. That's where I found Alpha here," he recalled gesturing to the kitten, who was now playing with the pillows on the couch.

"Alpha?" Harry asked petting the cat's head.

"Yeah we were looking for alpha-alpha hay at the time I found him. He would not stop following me so I decided to keep him, much to Snape's joy," He began laughing when Hermione cut him off.

"Professor Snape," She corrected. Ron rolled his eyes at her and she glared back. Hermione then conjured a cup of tea and cast a drying spell on Ron and the kitten. "Hermione, you know I don't like tea," Ron protested.

"You'll drink it and like it!" she said while Ron began to take a few sips of the tea.

"Say what'd you put in this Mione?" He asked skeptically.

"Just a low dose of Peperup Potion," She smirked with a knowing glance at the cup.

"How'd you brew it Mione?" Ron asked.

"I asked Dumbledore after casting, if I could add a small potions lab to my suite for a new line of voice serums that I am working on," She explained, "Now you two should get to bed, you have a big game tomorrow.

The stands erupted into a grand crescendo as the Red and Green clad players entered the field. Thunder crashed overhead the rain pouring down in sheets. It had rained for the past three days nonstop leaving the entire pitch flooded. If a player miscalculated today, they would be engulfed in the water below. Hermione had cast a repelling spell on the Gryffindor team to keep the rain off of them and out of their line of sight. There was an agreement between Madam Hooch, Harry and Draco that there would be no hand shaking of the teams because that would be like asking Voldemort to shake hands wit Harry. The quaffle went up and the game began. Harry and Draco shot up in the air to opposite ends of the pitch. Draco could be heard shouting commands at his players while Harry could be heard cheering on his team. Soon into the game, the Slytherin half of the pitch could be heard singing what was no doubt a new version of Weasley Is Our King

_Weasley does not know a thing,  
His ears only continue to ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King._

Weasley's brain's in a bin  
He'll always let the Quaffle in  
Weasley will sure make us win  
Weasley is our King.

Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King!

Hermione could tell from the stands that Ron's face was turning red and he was beginning to become distracted all of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck the center Gryffindor goal post bringing Ron back to attention as the audience gasped. In Ron's lapse of thought, Slytherin had managed to score five times. The score was 50 to 0 Slytherin.

The Gryffindor Chasers collected into the Hawkshead Attacking Formation.Ginny scored a goal through the center hoop while the secondary seeker had gone behind the left hoop and punched the ball back through where the third seeker was waiting to send the quaffle through the other hoop. She was going for the ball when the Slytherin Keeper rammed into her sending her falling into the pit of water. Ginny sent the ball back through the hoop while the Keeper was gloating to his teammates making the score 50 to 30 Slytherin. Harry urged his team to keep flying while he went to go take care of their Chaser. Her name was Samantha Young she was in her fourth year. Her blond hair fanned out in the water. Her face was in the water. Harry pulled her head up so she could breath waiting for Madame Hooch to come get her so he could resume game play.

Madame Hooch never came and Harry saw Draco diving on the other end of the field. He could not loose this game, but he couldn't leave the girl there. He hoisted her unconscious body onto his broom and took off for the other end of the field. Just as he was getting ready to pull up in the air he saw the Snitch was right in front of him. So was Draco, coming strait into him. Harry reached out for the snitch hoping for the best when he plowed into the water running straight into Draco. That was when he blacked out.

Three o'clock in the afternoon found half of the castle in the Hospital Wing.

"Shoo! Three guests to a person please!" Madame Pomfrey said while ushering the team out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry began to open his eyes asking, "Did we win, did I get the Snitch?"

"Yeah Harry we won," Ron said from the chair by the bed.

"How is Samantha," Harry asked showing concern.

"She is Fine," Ginny said. " She is still not conscious but Madame Pomfrey says she will be fine," Ginny began adjusting the pillows.

"Here," Hermione began, "Madame Pomfrey said to make sure you took this as soon as you woke up."

"Thanks Mione, Though I am sure I wont be so sure of that in a second," He said while smelling the bottle, Downing it in one gulp. Dumbledore entered the ward almost commanding the lightning to strike as the door opened.

"Miss Granger, I thought I would find you here. Could I have a word please in the Hallway?"

"Certainly sir," Hermione responded leaving her bedside position.

Once in the hallway Dumbledore began, "I have just received word from America that we will be having a new exchange student. As it is not safe for her there,"

"Why isn't it safe for her their Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That is not to be disclosed at this time, I'm Sorry Hermione," Dumbledore said

"That's fine. What is her name?" Hermione asked

"Maureen, she is in her seventh year at school. Salem Witch institute has a house program like ours, she was in the equivalent of Gryffindor there," He said

"So why exactly are you telling me this," She asked hoping she did not sound rude.

"I was wondering if it would be okay for you to be her 'sister student'. You know helping her out with homework and life at Hogwarts," He said in a questioning way.

"I would be honored to Dumbledore," She said going back into the Hospital wing.

**Authors Note:** Please Review!

**  
**


	10. The Point of Fame

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. Dumbledore wants house unity, so he plans a Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Will his plan work or will there be more problems to face in the end?  
**Authors Note: **Well I'm just as anxious as you if not more to see what's gonna happen with this new student. If you want any character traits in her submit it in a review and I will be happy to see what I can do.

The Point of Fame 

Hermione woke up at six the next day throwing herself into the shower, hoping it would cure her massive headache. After she was dressed in a tightly pressed school uniform, she headed into her private potion lab and brewed some Vomica Caput capitis for her headache. She went through to the dressing room letting her hair be worked into tame curls then down to the dining hall before Breakfast was served. From there, she went into the antechamber, where Dumbledore's early morning owl had told her to meet him.

When she entered the room, She saw Dumbledore in royal blue robes drinking tea. Next to him, she saw Maureen. She wore a Gryffindor uniform regally. She wore diamonds on her hands and ears and her teeth were perfectly straight (A noticeable trait when you are a daughter of dentists).

"This is Maureen Hunter," He said gesturing to the girl. "Maureen, this is our head girl Hermione Granger," He said, introducing Hermione. "Now in a few moments I will open up the doors to a full great hall and announce to the school that we have a new Gryffindor and then Hermione will lead you to the table and you will sit with her, any questions? Good," Dumbledore said leading them to the door. Offering an arm for Maureen to take Dumbledore opened the door. Maureen's almost jet-black curls shone in the candlelight. She walked with the poise of a model on a runway. Dumbledore made his announcement and then Hermione lead Maureen to the lions den.

"Maureen this is Ronald Weasley and Harry…" Hermione began.

"Harry Potter, yes, him I know of. He is famous even in America," Maureen said simply taking the seat next to Harry, which was the last at the table. "I'll see you guys in class," Hermione said before walking to the new staircase and entering the auditorium. There she saw Severus sitting in his cast chair looking up at her.

"Had enough of Miss Superstar?" Snape asked.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked

"Dumbledore didn't tell you? Maureen is a Pop star in America. Have you eaten?" He asked showing concern at Hermione's pale complexion. When Hermione shook her head no Severus said, "Come on, Let's get you some food," He rose from the chair and went into the backstage area. Hermione followed until she reached the back stage portraits. Snape stood outside the portrait of the black rose and uttered, "Black Magic," the portrait swung open to allow entry.

Snape's Dressing room mirror was lined with emeralds and entwining serpents. There was a Pewter dresser and a Mannequin with black robes on it. The colors were very livable greens and browns. Then Snape said the password to the second portrait admitting them into what Hermione assumed was his private chambers

The walls were done in vertical green and silver stripes. There was an area rug on the floor of the sitting room that had intricate black, green, and silver designs. There was plush green and white furniture arranged in a cozy manner. There was a white marble fireplace with green candles lit upon the mantel. There was a Great Picture of a Black Panther in a tree above the fireplace.

"That picture is magnificent!" Hermione gasped in awe.

"Ah yes the Black Panther, did you know that it is my Animagus form?" He said, as if she should just know.

"No I didn't! Oh Severus teach me to become an Animagus!" Hermione pleaded

"It takes a lot of work Hermione but if you want to come through the dressing room at eight o'clock each night and I will train you. Please do not tell anyone of this discussion. Let's get you that food," He said while disappearing behind a corner.

The kitchen was small and all done in black granite laced with mica. With a wave of his wand Omelets, Bacon and Tea were cooking themselves.

"While we are waiting for the food would you care to tell me what happened back in the Great Hall?" He asked curiously.

"She took my seat and there was no room left for me so I left to avoid discomfort," She explained while sitting at the kitchen table as the food began to serve its self.

"Oh, I suppose you are not a conflict person? Perhaps you should change that before the looming war," He mocked.

"Yes, well Dumbledore assigned me as her welcoming party, so avoiding conflict was a pretty important aspect of that job," She said, laughing when Snape began to mock Dumbledore. "However I am sure she will have quite the welcoming party now, with the way Ron's been drooling over her," She scornfully said.

"Does that bother you?" Snape asked

"Does what bother me? Oh you mean Ron? A little, but not in a way you would think. I just don't understand how you can drool over someone with out hearing them speak," She sighed.

"So you don't like the Weasley boy romantically?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No I never have, I got jealous once in fourth year but…" She could not finish because Severus's lips were crashing against hers. When they parted Hermione was left wordless, until the Hogwarts clock chimed. "I have to, um, go!" She said running out of the chambers back through the dressing room portrait. Behind her, she left a motionless Snape.


	11. The Point of Forms

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war.  
**Authors Note: **Well I have figured out what animal form Hermione will take, and it has changed quite a bit of the plot. Please note that thoughts are in Italics, Singing is in Bold. I am modifying the set of Point of No Return on Stage. I feel that the Movie's Set was much more magical and conveyed the emotions behind the show better. I hope that this does not cause a problem for anyone.

The Point of Forms

All of Hermione's classes seemed to rush by that day. Hermione was certain that her notes would be horrible. She spent the entire day with angry waves of thoughts crashing in her head. Her migraine was beginning to make a comeback and she just needed to be alone. She had taken her lunch down in the kitchens earlier in the day while trying to work through the web of thoughts. Now the school day was done and Hermione could just go to her head girl suite to think things through.

_What am I going to do? My professor kissed me. Technically, I am of age because of the time-turner incident. However, I don't think the Ministry will see it that way since he is a Death-Eater. I don't even want to think about what Harry and Ron will say. Probably nothing, they will be too busy with Maureen. I do like Severus, he was so civil and he is very smart and creative, and that voice oh that voice!_

"Hermione have you forgotten about today's rehearsal?" Hermione whipped around as she saw Severus standing there in her doorway speaking in that voice she had just been thinking about.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I totally forgot, I've had other things on my mind and…" Hermione trailed off.

"About earlier, I am sorry if I mortified you. I just couldn't help myself, and I thought that," Snape said meekly

"You thought right. I only left so hastily because I was thinking of the ramifications and such. Speaking of I think we ought to get to rehearsal to avoid any issues," Hermione said getting up to leave. "Do you have any idea what we are running today?" She asked to no response as they walked back through the dressing room and onto the stage.

"Now that everybody is here," Dumbledore said while glancing at Hermione and Severus. "I would like to begin running the Point of No Return sequence from We have all been blind. Harry, Ron, Leo, you may take the stage.

**"We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend. We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend!"** Leo passionately sang.

**"We are certain the doors are bared, we are certain the police are there, we are certain they're armed. The curtain falls, his reign will end!" **Harry and Ron chimed in adding a surge of power to the voice.

The chorus and ballet began dancing out their fiery number. They left the stage for Crabbe and Goyle to go about their miniscule duet pushing backstage.

Hermione walked out on stage and begun, **"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"**

Snape came out to begin the passionate duet between Hermione and Himself. When Dumbledore stopped him. " We are a magical school, as I am certain all of you know. I would like to change the set from the stage show and take more creative license," He said drawing his wand casting a non-verbal spell that completely changed the layout of props and set. "I believe that will get the raw emotions through to the audience, yes," He said admiring his work.

There was a pit of magical fire in the center of the stage. Above it was a catwalk with two spiraling staircases coming down off of it. The entire set was done in reds, oranges and yellows. He had the cast run the entire thing again. When Severus and Hermione were in passionate embrace Ron yelled, "Bloody Hell Snape! You better not be enjoying this!"

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed coming down off the catwalk arriving right in front of Ron. Her face was almost as red as the set when she slapped him across the face. "You Prat! STOP DISRUPTING REHERSAL! IT'S CALLED ACTING." She roared addressing Ron's Comment. She walked back on stage and said, "I think we are ready to start over Professor Dumbledore!"

"No, No, I think that this has been quite enough for the week. Next week, lets begin work on the first lair scene," Dumbledore said dismissing the students.

Hermione went into her dressing room fuming from the events of the past hour. She was holding on to her mirror when her finger found a latch on the side. She flipped it and found herself on the ground in Snape's Dressing room. Now that she thought of it, his mirror was on the same wall as hers.

"Hello Hermione," Severus said while entering from his private chambers. "I wondered what that noise was," He said while hoisting her off the ground. "Some rehearsal today, huh?" He asked with worry. "Come on lets get you some dinner," He said leading her back into the kitchen. This time he began cooking by hand. He grated Parmesan cheese into a bowl with parsley and then added it to a butter cream sauce. He began cooking some linguini and he backed some chicken strips in the oven. "I hope you like Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken," He said while serving the meal to her.

"So you still want to become an Animagus?" He asked.

"Yes, I think it could be useful," She began.

"Would you like to know what your form is?" Snape asked

"Yes please if it's okay," she asked on the edge of the chair.

"Could you please hold your wand out," he said while showing her how to hold the wand. The wands were touching tips when he whispered Ostendo Bestia Vultus. A white puff of smoke emerged from Hermione's wand and formed into a creature with wings. A tail formed on one end and a head on the other end. The form was a Dragon.

"Really Severus a Dragon?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity.

"Yes I preformed the Bestia just now," Snape said trying to reassure himself.

"It is so rare that even the most powerful of wizards take on the form of magical creatures, perhaps it is wise to test Misters Potter and Weasley and see what their forms are. Miss Granger can I count on you to collect the boys and bring them back to my office?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said exiting the griffin staircase.

"Severus why were you casting the spell in the first place?" Dumbledore asked glasses falling down upon his nose.

"Miss Granger asked me if I would teach her. No doubt you know she is a very capable witch Albus," Snape said skirting around something.

"Severus, is there something I should know about?" Dumbledore said as Hermione entered the room, flanked by Harry and Ron.

"Sorry professors. It took me a while to find Ron as he was waiting in the dungeons for his detention," Hermione explained

"What is it Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"It seems that Hermione has asked for Animagus lessons from professor Snape,"

"You asked to spend more time with the greasy bat!" Ron yelled.

"I am in the room you know!" Severus sneered.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Harry asked

"Hermione's Animagus form is a Dragon. This being said I would like to know what forms you two will take. Severus cast the Bestia now please.

Harry raised his wand and Snape cast the Bestia. A white puff of smoke took place in between the two wands. It was an undistinguishable bird. Soon it became more pronounced. It was obviously a phoenix now. Spreading its wings and flying around the room.

"Well now, It just gets more interesting, My Animagus form is only a lion!" Dumbledore said. "Okay Mr. Weasley please draw your wand," He said. When Snape cast the Bestia on Ron, it was easy to tell that the smoke took a Horse like form. "Ah it has taken the form of a horse!" Dumbledore said before something grew just under the horse's mane. "Mr. Weasley your from is a Unicorn!" Dumbledore praised. "Severus if you would continue training Miss. Granger, I will take training of Harry into my hands, and I am sure Minerva will be more than willing to train Mr. Weasley. Go to bed now, for classes are tomorrow. Each of you will be reporting at eight o'clock at night for you Animagus training to your respective teachers. Good Night," Dumbledore said as everyone left, leaving him alone with Fawkes.

"We may be able to win this war after all Fawkes," Dumbledore said, and with that, the candles in the study went out.


	12. The Point of Falling

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war.  
**Authors Note: **Hope you are enjoying the frequent updates. I haven't stopped to eat in between all these chapters. I am still without Beta.

Hermione woke up early, hardly pulling herself together before going to the library. She went to her normal spot in the library, which was unlit, because the sun would not rise for another two hours. She lit candles with her wand causing enough light to read the book titles: Dances with Dragons, Written by Jacques Lapideus, Amazing Animagi, Copyright Ministry of Magic, How to Begin Becoming A Beast, Bunny Igneous.

Hermione began reading on a bench near the wall. She began to lean back against the wall, books in lap, when she felt a sensation of falling. Down into the pits of the school she dropped. Falling, floating down the tunnel about ten minutes later she hit a grand pit of water. Struggling she flailed about in the water, climbing up on to the wall surrounding the giant trough.

She immediately cast drying spells on herself. She pulled herself on to wary feet. Immediately torches on the wall lit casting a warm welcome to the room.

"Hark, Who goes there," A voice said from the shadows. Hermione wheeled around to see a grand Lion standing there. He was about as tall as her and was probably three times her size around.

"I am Hermione Granger," She declared as the lion began circling her.

"Are you related to the Master?" A lioness asked stepping into the light.

"Not that I know of. Who is your Master," Hermione asked feeling more nervous as more lions stepped into the light.

"Our Master is dead, his name was Godric Gryffindor!" The lead lion said.

"Godric Gryffindor, well I suppose then that I am a relative because I live in his house of students," She said as the lions stopped circling. "May I ask why I am able to speak with you?" She asked while gulping away worry.

"You my dear girl are a Leonecassa meaning that you can speak to lions," The lioness said simply. "Meaning that you are a direct descendent of Godric himself.

"But how can that be, I was born from muggles?" She said, worried that they would attack after learning the new information.

"Godric himself was born from non-magic beings. It would not be uncommon for you to come from the greatest Wizard of all time. Please follow me," the lead lion said gesturing for her to take a torch from the wall.

They walked into the shadows where a grand lion's head awaited spanning the length of the entire wall. The Lion pack was headed to the hollowed mouth of the stone lion head. Once inside, Hermione could see hundreds of ledges etched in the rock, a lion perched upon each. The lions looked up curiously from their slumber. "This is Hermione Granger, a descendent of Godric. She is to be welcomed with courtesy and respect," He said eyeing the cubs that were playing mischievously in the corner.

"Don't mind my asking, but what do you eat down here?" Hermione pondered

"We eat from the food shoot of what I assume is the kitchens. I've heard that our ancestors lived much better when Godric was around though," a lioness said from aside.

"Is there a way I can get out of here? I have classes soon," Hermione asked not seeing a visible way out.

"Over on the far end of the den is a portrait of Godric. That leads to the Gryffindor Common room," The lion said leading her back out into the entry hall.

"I promise I will come back to visit you, I may bring guests," Hermione said.

"Yes Mistress, that is fine I shall hope to see you soon," The lead lion said as Hermione went through the portrait into the side chamber of the common room.

Hermione had forgotten the issue of the previous day and went to go sit down at Gryffindor table. Today Ron and Harry were not at breakfast leaving her a seat between Ginny and Maureen.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you," Ginny said while hugging her. "Where have you been you look a mess!" Ginny said running her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"I will tell you tonight when we have a little meeting with the boys, without distractions," She said eyeing Maureen.

"Ah yes, I know what you mean," Ginny said with a knowing glow. The girls turned their heads when they saw Dumbledore approaching the podium.

"In light of the approaching holidays, which I am sure you have been counting down for weeks. In two weeks, we will be holding a Holiday Ball; this will be done in Muggle formal attire. However, with this ball you will not be given the task of choosing dates, this is because couples will be assigned at dinner tonight. Sort of, like a muggle dating service. Until then gossip all you want," Dumbledore said sending the student's back to the breakfasts.

"I hope that Harry and I will be paired up," Ginny sighed.

"You like Harry," Maureen said looking Ginny up and down with a look of disgust.

"Yes, I do," Ginny said getting up to leave the table with Hermione close behind.

"That little monster!" Hermione sneered.

"She is such a bitch! She has put claims to every guy in the school," Ginny screamed causing the action in the hallway to cease all eyes upon her. "There's nothing to see here go on!" Ginny yelled at the students.

Twelve o'clock saw Hermione in Snape's quarters eating lunch with him. After that days breakfast Hermione did not want to chance sitting at Gryffindor table. They enjoyed grilled ham and cheese sandwiches.

"How are your classes going this Semester?" Severus asked.

"Classes are boring, my classmates are foolish, Maureen is a pain. I am the only one who pays attention and my notes always seem to disappear to Harry and Ron. I am beginning to doubt their friendships,"

"Ah yes, well that's what you get for being sorted into Gryffindor," He joked.

"Speaking of Gryffindor," She said in between bites. "Today I discovered I am the heir of Godric himself," She smiled, "Still speaking to me?"

"Shun… Shun, oh the horror," He said getting up, brining his hand to his forehead in mockery.

"Oh cut that out!" She said pushing him down on the couch and kissing him.

"There's that Gryffindor bravery! Only a true Gryffindor could kiss the Snake of the dungeons and get away with it!" he said turning around running his hand through her hair. "Your hairs a mess, care to explain darling?" He asked waiting for the long-winded, know it all version of the story. Just as Hermione finished her story, they heard the sounds of the fireplace coming to life. She jumped behind the couch waiting for the visitor to leave

"Severus, there is havoc in the Slytherin common room," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it as soon as I can," He announced

"Please do Severus," Dumbledore said as his figure tuned back into the normal flames.

"Well that was close," Hermione said.

"Yes, well I better attend to the Slytherin common room. Feel free to stay in here until your next class. I will see you tonight," He said stepping into the fire.

Hermione lingered in his chambers, scanning his massive shelf of books. She noticed some muggle titles among the assortment of wizarding titles. There was a large volume of Les Miserables by Victor Hugo flanking its sides were The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Phantom of the Opera. On another shelf was Gregory McGuires Wicked. Works of Dickens, Twain, Shakespeare lined one shelf. The one o'clock bell rang as Hermione packed her stuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Tonks had volunteered to take over classes for Dumbledore. They had been going quite well and were a lot like Lupin's classes only the focus was on spells. The class was working on binding magic. Hermione took extreme delight in casting it on Maureen who would struggle and Hermione would "accidentally" forget to lift the spell. Tonks assigned an easy foot of homework due for next weeks class.

Hermione had a study block next while Harry and Ron still had Divination. Hermione went to her Head Girl Suite to work on her potions essay that would be due next class. She quickly wrote two feet before heading for dinner in the Great Hall. She was forced to go by Ginny, who wanted to find out who their partners would be.

When Hermione saw that, there was no room for both of them at the table she cast a non-verbal Bat-Bogey Hex at Maureen and watched in amazement as the bogeys attacked her out of the room. Ginny was laughing as they sat down. When Hermione looked up at the head table, she saw a grin on Snape's face that he could not mask.

Dumbledore motioned to Snape across the staff-table. They both rose, Snape bent down to collect something and Dumbledore rushed over to assist them. They carried a golden cauldron to the center of the staff pedestal. Dumbledore called them to attention and began his speech, " This is a very complex love potion that will pair everyone in the school by common interests and such. Let the festivities begin.

Names began to shoot out left and right to each of the students. Hermione caught hers out of air hoping desperately that nobody would see it. She was right in assuming that she got Severus's name. " Alright! I got Ginny!" Harry called meeting Ginny's eye. Hermione and Ginny laughed and gave Maureen a dirty look.

"I got Draco Malfoy," Maureen said as Gryffindor table stopped in horror.

"Well I guess that doesn't make Luna Lovegood that bad," Ron said thankfully.

"Who did you get Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione was glancing up at the staff table.

"What did you say, Sorry I did not quite hear you," Hermione apologized.

"She asked who your partner is," Harry said.

"She probably got the striking Leo Adler," Ron teased.

"Oh Ronald will you cut it out!" Hermione said getting up to leave the table. "Ginny are you coming?" She asked glaring at Ron.

"Coming Hermione," She said getting up. They marched up the auditorium stars into the dressing room where Ginny gasped in awe. They passed into Hermione's suite.

"Okay, who did you get if it wasn't Leo," Ginny asked calmly.

"I got Professor Snape, but before you say anything, I am thrilled because we are… kind of together," Hermione explained

"Oh my god! You're dating Snape!" Ginny said squealing for joy.

"I'm glad you approve, but I wouldn't really call it dating. More like getting together for meals and avoiding disturbances," She said with a grin. "What am I supposed to do at the dance. I won't be able to keep my hands off of him but I can't let the other student's know! Let alone his colleagues. I would prefer to keep him out of Azkaban if I can help it!" She said, beginning to run out of air.

"I don't know Hermione but I am so happy for you!" Ginny said.

**Authors Note**: Wow… The ball just kind of happened, it definitely was not planed. Oh well it will make for an interesting chapter later on, but I think there will be one or two chapters before that.


	13. The Point of Lessons

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war.  
**Authors Note: **Hope you are enjoying the frequent updates. I haven't stopped to eat in between all these chapters. I am still without Beta.

The Point of Lessons

After Ginny left Hermione's room, Hermione wrote three more feet on her potions essay. At eight o'clock she packed up her bag and headed for Severus's quarters.

"Hey Severus," she said setting her books she had gotten in the library down. She was glad that all library books had permanent water repelling charms on them.

"You won't be needing those Hermione. What kind of teacher would I be if I made you do this entire lesson by the book?" He said. "Now, this will be one class where wand waving and incantations will be allowed," he joked knowing that Hermione would remember back to the first day of his class. "Okay, remember that this is a very difficult process and you may be unable to turn. Now it is time to delve into the mind of the dragon," Snape said. "Close your eyes now," He said going behind her. "What makes your form a dragon?" He asked, prodding for response.

"I have a fiery personality and I'm easily angered," She responded

"Did deeper, what's inside your heart Mia?" He said placing a hand on her heart from behind.

"I am protective towards those I care about, like a dragon is to her eggs," She responded, shivering at the memories of her past.

"Now, in order to change, you have to focus on one thing at a time, here is where I can help you. Your eyes show your compassionate soul. Now make them change!" He urged, as Hermione's eyes morphed to an acidic blue-green color. They got significantly larger as scales began to form around them. "That's it Hermione! Come on now, wait, and hold that thought. I think we need to relocate somewhere bigger and safer. I don't want you burning my apartment down. Not to mention if you grow you will cause damage. What about that lion's den you spoke of earlier? Let's go to the library," He said escorting her their, putting on a greasy git façade again.

Hermione walked over to her book-nook and applied pressure on the bookcase. They found themselves falling, clinging to each other for dear life. "Wait! Didn't you say there was water…" His speech became a gurgle as they both plunged into the grand trough. They struggled to get out of the water. It did not help Hermione that Severus continued kissing her as she tried to get out of the water.

"Okay, that was purely educational, because now we shall try to increase your size by thinking of how big your heart is," He said when he was cut off by the lion pack. He heard them roar and heard Hermione roaring back at them

"Who is this serpent, Mistress Hermione?" The leader of the pack asked as he bowed in her wake.

"This is a friend of mine, his name is Severus Snape," She said introducing him to the lion.

"Hermione, is it possible to know the name of this great lion?" Severus asked bowing to the lion.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Change into your panther form," She said simply. Severus changed into the perfect Black Panther. He looked absolutely stunning.

"Could I inquire your name good sir?" Severus purred.

"Of course Severus, my name is Aslan. It is nice to meet you," The lion said.

"The great Aslan of Narnia?" Severus said with wide cat eyes.

"Alas, no I am his great grandson though," Aslan said with pride.

"I am so honored to meet one so noble!" Severus purred bowing again.

"It is our request to use this area to assist in Hermione's quest to turn into an Animagus. Her form is a dragon. Will you allow it?" Severus asked

"But of course, we will be in the den if you need anything," Aslan said walking back to the grand lion head.

With in a half an hour Hermione managed to grow to four times the size of Hagrid. "Good, now think of how you use your brainy, I don't care about what people think façades scales. One by one scales began to materialize and her head began to change to a reptile form. For every hundred scales, they had to wait a minute. "I don't know how to help you with your wings, except that when you kiss me you give me wings, but enough of this sentiment back to work," He said covering his weaknesses.

Immediately Hermione captured the feeling. She unfurled a massive wing span, "I don't think your form will due with horns. They would result from being ugly and you certainly are not ugly," He said while examining the final product of their efforts. Standing there before him was a full-grown Antipodean Opaleye dragon. Her scales shining like pink pearls in the torchlight. Her wings transparent and flapping. "Hermione you must now breath fire, think of what it can be used for and match your personality!" He said as she breathed ruby red fire.

"Okay why don't you go ahead and change back now Mia, Great work, for a Gryffindor," He teased.

"You better watch it mister, I can breath fire now!" she teased back coiling back into her human form. "Why do you call me Mia?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Because I needed a pet name for you my little lioness. I did not think that calling you darling would work for our situation. It sounds to 'Old West American Muggle' … but if you don't like the name than that's fine," He said apologetically

"You need to stop doubting yourself, I love the name. Now shut up and kiss me," Hermione said giving him a kiss.

"One word Mia, Tooth Brush!" Snape said as Hermione cast both of them into the water


	14. The Point of Romance

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war.  
**Authors Note: **Updates will become less frequent in order to accommodate a larger chapter size. I would love to thank everyone for their marvelous reviews! They are so kind. Thank you for taking the time to post them.

The Point of Romance 

Hermione got home late that night from the dungeon abode. They had discussed many things, including the approaching ball. They decided to be formal at the dance. Later that night they would go back to Severus's quarters. She had the weekend off to go to Hogsmade as one of her Head Girl privileges. The next day she was just about to go dress shopping in the city when Leo showed up.

"Hermione," he called grabbing her arm.

"Oh, hi Leo, she said taking back her hand.

"Whom are you going to the ball with?" he asked curiously.

"Professor Snape," She said flatly, masking her true feelings.

"What! They paired students with teachers! That's unethical and just plain wrong," He said before being silenced by Hermione

"Leo, its fine. It does not concern me much; Professor Snape is a gentleman. I suppose it will help with our acting if we get to know one another," She matter-of-factly said. "Who are you going with?" She asked simply out of courtesy.

"Samantha Young, do you know her?" He asked with disappointment.

"Yes, I know her. She is a fourth year Gryffindor," Hermione remarked inquisitively

"Oh, really. That stinks, I was hoping she would be older. Than again, at least I didn't get paired with Professor Snape," He teased, making Hermione bite her tongue.

"So, are you going dress shopping today Ms. Head Girl?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I am Mr. Head Boy. Are you going tux shopping today as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am, would you like to accompany me?" he asked offering his hand.

"Hermione looked skeptically at the castle. " Sure, I suppose it could not hurt," She responded hesitantly.

They walked into Hogsmade arm in arm, much to Hermione's discomfort. She would shift in attempt to pull her arm away, but it was to no avail. They soon were upon Vestito da Sera. Leo opened the door for her and a chocolate poodle came running out at them.

"Hi Hermia!" Hermione said while stroking the dog's back. " Madame Victoria?" Hermione called to the back of the store.

"Hermione dear, back to see me again so soon?" Madame Victoria asked while giving her a hug. "It seems only yesterday that you were in here buying robes for that Yule Ball with that quidditch player. Dumbledore has told me all about this upcoming ball. He has nicknamed it 'the soul mates ball'. Is this fine young man your soul mate? Twice now he has come in here looking for a special occasions gown with you." She asked while giving Leo appraising glances.

"Madame Victoria, this is Leo Adler, and no he is not my 'soul mate'," She said introducing the two.

"Well if this man is not your soul mate than who is?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Severus Snape," Hermione replied.

"Oh! Well then you won't be needing to buy a gown now will you?" Victoria asked teasing her.

"Why wouldn't I need to buy a gown?" Hermione asked with no clue as to what was going on.

"Never you mind, just don't buy a gown, alright?" Victoria said while fitting Leo.

They were able to find a very nice black suit coat for Leo in about half an hour. Hermione was sorting through racks upon racks of collared shirts when she found a stunning blue one. She had Leo try it on and was shocked at how good it looked. "Hermione you have good taste," Madame Victoria said.

"Thank you Madame," Hermione said as she pulled out a pair of black dress pants with silver embroidery climbing up the sides. Leo nodded, studding his new look in the full-length mirror.

"You know if you like the stitches in those pants I can add them to the cuffs and collar of the shirt for you with liquid silver," she said to Leo.

"Do you know what Samantha wants to wear Leo?" Hermione asked while holding out a silver tie for him to try on.

"No, I haven't even meet the girl yet. How am I supposed to know?" He asked

"You sound like Harry," Hermione commented.

"What's it like, you know being Harry Potter's best friend?" He asked.

"First of all I am not Harry's best friend, That would be Ronald. I am more of the walking dictionary and strategist. Well, it's tasking, but not in a bad way. I'm certainly kept busy," she responded. "Just a moment, I should," she began while drawing her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" she cast as her otter came rollicking out of her wand.

Madame Victoria and Leo stood flabbergasted. "My dear Hermione! I didn't know you were that powerful, I can't even do that!" Madame Victoria cried.

"How did you learn to do that, I haven't encountered it in any of my classes," Leo asked Hermione.

"I learned from Harry in my fifth year," Hermione said making it sound easy as the otter came back into the store. The otter spoke in a murmur to Hermione. "Constance here has informed me that Ms. Young is planing on wearing blue and silver to the ball if that is satisfactory with Leo," Hermione said.

"Well then I guess this is the tuxedo then Madame Victoria," he said going back into the dressing room, emerging in his Hogwarts robe. The clothes began to fold themselves as the hovered over to the cash register.

"That will be 55 galleons, 10 sickles and 27 knuts," Madame Victoria said as she waved her wand over the price tag.

" Wow that's a hefty fee for a tux," Leo said as he paid her.

They left the store and went back up the hill to Hogwarts.

"I'll see you soon," Leo said to Hermione as they parted at the Entrance Hall. He went east to the Ravenclaw tower and She went into the Great Hall, which was full of people eating their lunch. Even though there was a seat available at Gryffindor tower, she continued walking for the auditorium staircase.

Once inside Severus's quarters she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. "Severus?" Hermione yelled over the sounds of frying.

"Mia! Where have you been all day, my little lioness?" He asked stepping out of the kitchen, Potholders on his hand apron splotched.

"What are you making, it smells great!" Hermione said while walking into the kitchens. She saw a pile of golden grilled cheese sandwiches, a pot of steaming tomato soup, and a bowl of Caesar salad. She walked up to Severus giving him a quick kiss.

"I have a surprise for you Mia, but first let us eat some lunch," He said pulling out a chair for her. They sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Mmmm, I haven't had grilled cheese in forever! Lunch was great Severus," Hermione said while going into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Hermione could you come in here please?" Severus called from the sitting room.

"Just a minute, I am almost done with the dishes!" Hermione called back.

"Hermione you don't have to do the dishes! You are my guest, I'll take care of them later," he called impatiently.

"Alright," She said while turning off the water from the faucet. Severus heard footsteps approaching him.

"Wait, hold on!" He said while walking to her with a blindfold. "Put this on for a second Mia," He said, stepping behind her to tie it. He led her into the sitting room with a gentle hand on her back. He parted from her, stepping to the middle of the room. "You can take the blindfold off now Mia," He said as she began to fumble with the tie of the cloth. He stepped over to help her.

"Oh My God!" Hermione said beginning to cry as she stepped forward to examine her present. "I suppose this is why Madame Victoria told me not to get a dress!" She said while hugging Severus. Picked up the dress off of the mannequin and began to swirl around. The dress was gold Silk. It was thin at the top and then it only flared out a little at the hips. On the bottom, red-burgundy lines swirled up the top to the waist area. The bodice was strapless. The cut was modest but dipped down just a little.

"Oh Severus, It's so gorgeous!" She said kissing him. "Wait there's more," he said. With a flick of his wand, there was another mannequin. There was a dashing, red-burgundy tailcoat. The collar was black velvet and there were black gloves and boots to match. There was gold embroidery of a dragon curling along the sleeves.

"Wow, I am shocked at the… um color scheme of these beautiful garments! They're rather Gryffindor, aren't they?" She asked still admiring the dress.

"I thought of that, but I wanted to pay some homage to your Animagus form. Since your flame is such a vivid red, I wanted to wear red. I knew you would look stunning in gold, which is giving a nod to your new found heritage," He explained

"That is so romantic Severus!" She cried charging into him for a ferocious hug. Instead he picked her up, twirled her around, and placed her on the couch to begin kissing her. Their hair was askew, both of them cuddling, watching the fireplace, but enjoying the warmth of each other. In a great moment of silence, a sound was heard from the back of the apartment but Hermione and Severus took no notice. Standing there watching the couple kiss was a very angry Minerva McGonagall.


	15. The Point of Getting Caught

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war.  
**Authors Note: **This is simply a **filler chapter**, hence the length. More important stuff to come soon

The Point of Getting Caught

"SEVERUS SNAPE AND MS. GRANGER! I NEVER! GET TO OPPISITE ENDS OF THE COUCH! GO ON!" McGonagall hollered in absolute rage. "Severus what gave you the idea to… have relations with Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked. "Do you have any idea how inappropriate this looks?" She screamed.

"Professor McGonagall, I am eighteen now, nineteen if you count my time under the time-turner! I should be allowed whatever opportunity any adult has. Besides, Dumbledore's potion that sorted our names paired us together, we're soul mates for crying out loud!" Hermione pleaded.

"It is still entirely inappropriate for a teacher to be having sexual relations with a student!" Minerva cried.

"There is nothing sexual about our relationship Minerva!" Snape said icily. "Look if it helps I will take a wizards oath preventing the relationship from going further until she is graduated. Hermione are you willing to accept those terms?" He asked her lovingly.

"They are agreeable, yes," She responded.

"Will you two draw your wands then?" Minerva said

The pair drew their wands and Minerva preformed the bonding magic.

"Miss Granger, go to your common-room. Severus please come with me, Dumbledore would like a few words.


	16. The Point of Plans

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war.  
**Authors Note: **Once again sorry for the short filler chapter in between there. Let the games begin!

The Point of Plans 

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when she realized that she still had not told Ron, Harry, or Ginny about the lion's den. When she walked through the portrait, she saw Ron and Harry playing a brutal game of wizard's chess in the corner. Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fire reading a book titled Charms and hexes for the every day fixes. This caused Hermione to laugh out loud, alerting the common room to her presence.

"Hermione! Where have you been all day?" Harry asked.

"I was out dress shopping. Look can I have a meeting with you guys." She said, causing Ginny to look up. "And Ginny," she added.

"Sure Mione, anything you want!" Ron said.

"Where would you like to meet Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Preferably in my suite, I would like to avoid… distractions," at this Ginny snorted and the two girls began laughing.

"I will never understand girls," Ron said rolling his eyes.

The quartet walked into Hermione's Head Girl suite. Hermione conjured four lounge chairs and prepared a batch of tea, despite Ron's protestations. "So why did you want to meet with us Hermione?" Harry asked

"Well, for one I recently discovered that I am the heir of Gryffindor," Hermione began, interrupted by her friend's "Oohs" and "Ahs." "I found out about this from a new friend named Aslan, who is a lion, one of a thousand lions that live in the depths of the school. Apparently, I can speak to lions as well. Nevertheless, enough about me. How are your Animagus forms coming along?" Hermione asked the boys.

"Well with McGonagall it's all bookwork," Ron sighed.

"I have managed to get a plume on my head," Harry replied. "How is your form turning out?" He asked.

"Come with me," Hermione said before making the journey down to the Lion's Den

Once inside the den they all cast their drying spells and gaped in awe.

"Hermione you never answered my question from before," Harry said. Hermione walked a distance away from her friends then changed, flawlessly, into her dragon form, scales shining in the torchlight. She casually allowed a jet of red flame to emerge from her mouth. Then she changed back to her human form.

"Wow, I am still working on my animal feelings," Harry said before he was interrupted by the approach of Aslan.

"You've brought lions this time," Aslan said addressing Hermione. A big splash was heard from the trough. A very wet Dumbledore and Severus emerged from the pool.

"Good! Everybody is already here," Dumbledore said nodding to each of the students. "Severus could you please inform Aslan of recent events while I fill in the students?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most certainly Albus," He said taking form.

"Voldemort and his followers are getting much stronger. Severus has informed me that Voldemort has placed something called Hocruxes in magical objects," Dumbledore explained.

"I've read about Hocruxes! They are parts of the human soul that are separated by killing another human soul! To do so, of course, is very dark magic. How many are there?" she asked with worry showing in her features.

"Six, plus Voldemort himself, However I believe the diary was one and that's already gone," Dumbledore said. "With that said, we are quite sure there will be a final battle after the six Hocruxes are taken care of. Harry, you will need to be trained by someone who knows how the death eaters function. For this job, I have appointed Severus. On second thought, all four of you should be trained. If Severus gets the okay from Aslan then we will begin working down here," Dumbledore explained.

"Professor, would it be possible to attain some dragon eggs?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly, why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well the death eaters will have the giants, right? Couldn't we fight back with dragons?"

"Come Miss. Granger, you know as well as I that dragons can not be domesticated," Dumbledore said.

"That is under normal circumstances, but as far as we know, I am the only dragon Animagus," Hermione began to explain.

"Okay, continue," Dumbledore said tilting his spectacles down on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, if we are able to acquire some dragon eggs I could raise them here as a dragon," Hermione explained.

"Even so, Miss. Granger, I don't believe we should even begin to consider it until you can take your form. At that moment, Severus pounced into the conversation, changing into original form.

"Let me assure you Albus, that Hermione can change into her form. She is working on building wing strength now," Severus said.

"Already?" Dumbledore asked with shock.

"She did it rather quickly to," Severus said beaming with pride.

"You are an excellent teacher Severus, I'm glad to have you!" Dumbledore said sincerely. "May I see your form, Miss Granger?" He asked. Hermione stepped out; unfurled into her form, batted her wings and shot a stream of rouge fire. "Is they're anything you can't do Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore joked

Hermione began to grumble, or at least it sounded like it to the untrained ear, but to Severus's ear it sounded a lot like, "I can't do Professor Snape." Which caused him to laugh out loud, the Gryffindors looked at him with shock. It was mortifying to watch their professor laugh for the first time.

"And how are the Boy Wonders doing on their forms?" Severus asked snidely.

"Not well," They both murmured. As Severus turned to Ginny saying, "Ah, Miss Weasley. You're an intelligent witch, how do you feel about trying to take a form?" Snape asked.

"Really? Could I?" She asked practically bouncing.

"Yes, If it is alright with Dumbledore, that is," Severus said looking towards Dumbledore. When Dumbledore nodded Severus stepped forward and preformed the Bestia. Out of the wand poured a horse that was significantly bigger than the size of her brothers had been. Slowly wings began to form. "Looks like some type of winged horse, we will find out which breed when we get to work. I think that assigning Hermione to helping you would be beneficial. She knows you well and she is great at the theoretical parts of shape shifting. Also she has wings as well so you can both strengthen them together, providing time for frivolous girl talk I am sure," He said earning laughs from the two girls.

"Wait a minute, not just dragons. We shall win this war on horseback! We shall have an air squad and a ground squad!" Hermione said saying the information before even having the chance to process it.

"What about the acromantulas?" Ron asked quaking with fear, "Tell them they can have all the human blood they want as long as it's the other side… You know what? Never mind!"

"We could use Griffins and Hippogriffs. Hey is Fluffy still lurking around! I don't know what good he could do but he is big and dangerous!" Harry said continuing to list off animals.

"We could use the first two," Dumbledore responded. " The question is where to keep all of them?" He said as Hermione smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Here! Isn't it obvious!" Hermione cried

"We have cousin sphinxes that would be more than willing to lend a hand," Aslan offered.

"I suppose all of this will be a job for Hagrid.


	17. The Point of the Dance pt I

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **look up aethonon in Fantastic Beasts. Singing is in bold! Yes as you may have noticed the dance will take two parts

The Point of the Dance pt. I

The past two weeks went by in a blur for Hermione. She had play rehearsals, which were going by fairly smoothly. She had been overseeing the new battle strategy, which mostly included working with Hagrid to obtain the animals. In addition, she had been helping Ginny obtain her animagus form. Ginny was able to get her form on the second day, turning into a great Aethonon Horse, but now all Hermione had to focus on was the ball.

"Severus Snape I need my dress!" she hollered back to the bathroom of Severus's chambers where she heard a shower running.

"Okay, just take it!" His muffled voice said from the shower.

She grabbed the dress and headed back to her dressing room where Ginny was waiting for her. Once inside Ginny attacked her with a big hug. "Oh my god, Hermione it's gorgeous!" Ginny said while examining the fabric.

"It is rather fabulous isn't it!" Hermione said holding the dress up to her.

"Speech! Speech!" Ginny cried, beginning to laugh out loud.

**" I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and gay! And I pity any girl who doesn't feel this way!" **She sung as the girls began to dance. When Hermione was done, Ginny clapped, causing Hermione to take a big bow.

"WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET IN THERE!" Snape called through the wall.

"SORRY! WE'LL BE QUIETER!" She yelled before beginning to laugh again.

Ginny's dress was different shades of green, no doubt to match Harry's eyes. It was low cut in the front and laced up the back. "Wow Ginny, going all out for this dance aren't you?" Hermione teased. The girls quickly put on their dresses and then pulled up chairs to the vanity. Hermione's Hair was pulled half up half down with ringlets framing her face in the front, perfect spiral curls cascading down her back. Ginny's Hair was charmed to be longer, coming down perfectly straight to her waist a green comb holding one side of her hair back away from her face.

The makeup brushes began to march out onto the counter, each one standing at attention to the big blush brush. A sound of "Charge!" was heard as the makeup brushes began to attack their faces. Hermione had on a nice bronzer covering her face while the brushes worked tirelessly on Ginny's freckles. Soon a very vibrant golden eye shadow was added to Hermione's eyelids. A lighter green found Ginny's eyes. Lipstick and liner attacked Hermione's lips in the exact shade of red-burgundy of her dress. A gloss was applied over it for shine. Ginny's Lipstick shade was a nice skin toned pink so that the red would not come off her hair too strongly. At this point it was seven-thirty, the dance started at eight o'clock. Hermione heard a knock, from the wall, a voice soon followed.

"Are you almost ready yet! I have gifts you know!" Severus yelled.

"Oh Severus, you didn't have to get me anything! I don't have anything for you!" She yelled back. "Yes we're ready, you can come in!" Hermione yelled, bracing herself for reactions.

"Wow, You look amazing Severus! Hermione said giving him a hug. Examining his hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail tied with a gold ribbon.

"And you are breathtakingly beautiful," he said leaning down for a kiss.

"Awww, You two are so beautiful," Ginny teased.

"Miss Weasly, you're here?" Severus remarked. "If word of this gets out to anyone I'll," Hermione cut him off

"Ginny will not say anything Severus, She already knows," Hermione said. "Now where are these gifts!" Hermione teased.

First, he handed her a bouquet of red and white roses. Hermione conjured a vase to put them in and set them on the vanity. A pair of scissors walked out of the drawer went over to the roses and cut a rather large red one from its stem. "Hey!" Hermione said shooing the scissors that were now accompanied by clips that began attacking her hair. After a long struggle, the rose was pinned on the side of her head.

Next came a matching corsage with red and white roses and baby's-breath. Which he tied on her wrist. Then he withdrew a box from a pocket in his red tailcoat that was black velvet. He opened the box and there was a beautiful gold chain that was about a half an inch thick. Severus withdrew the chain and placed it around her neck. He pulled out a smaller box from the opposite pocket that had diamond earrings in it. She put them on thanking Severus over and over again.

Hermione heard a noise from back in her suite. She heard a voice say, "Where are they?" She opened the portrait and saw Harry Potter standing there in his black tux with green accents, and a very out of place Ronald Weasley wearing a gray tux with yellow accents.

"You two look very…spiffy!" Hermione commented. "Come on in, we want to make our entrance to the ball from the auditorium," Hermione explained. "I hope that's not a problem for Luna," She said looking at Ron.

"We were going to meet in the Great Hall anyway…" He trailed off with a dropped jaw at the site in front of him. He saw his sister wearing a low cut dress. "I'll get to that later," He said pointing to her.

"What are you doing here!" He said while marching up to Snape.

"I am Hermione's date," Severus sneered at Ron.

"You will not touch Hermione," Ron said in a low whisper.

"Ronald, get over it!" Hermione yelled.

"I will not get over it! This Man is twice your age and he is a greasy git!" Ron yelled now needing Harry's restraints to keep him from attacking.

"His hair is not greasy, He looks spectacular tonight!" Hermione defended him.

"He probably purposely brewed that potion so he could be with you!" Ronald said, becoming so angry he caused the vase Hermione had conjured earlier to explode.

"GET OUT RONALD! NOW!" She screamed. Ron whipped around and went back through the suite in a state of Rage. "Now if you have to say anything about this Harry you can take the same route to, if not than I am sorry that bafoon has ruined your initial reaction to Ginny,"

"Just a bit. Ginny you look stunning!" Harry said hugging her.

"You look good to!" Ginny said.

"Okay, enough!" Severus teased.

"Oh come on, I had to put up with your sentimental crap earlier," Ginny teased back.

"Now there's a sight I'd like to see," Harry laughed.

"You just may," Severus said while kissing Hermione again.

"AHHHH! Never mind, I lied," Harry said covering his eyes

"Lets get going already!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. With that Hermione left with the people she loved most, ready to go spend a good night dancing until they dropped.

They opened the auditorium door to find an elaborately decorated Great Hall. They were on top of one of the staircase sets. There was a wrap around balcony with tables and chairs and then on the other end of the Great hall was another set of Stairs, Extending from the balcony. The dance floor was all hardwood with a chandelier glistening from the ceiling, which no longer had a bewitchment on it. There were grand arcs and beams in the ceiling with gargoyles to match the style. On each staircase railing, was an animal. The one they were walking down was the Gryffindor/ Slytherin staircase, which had a lion on the right and a serpent on the left. On the other side of the room was the Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw Staircase.

Snape took Hermione's hand and Harry took Ginny's as they entered the dance floor. The hall went silent. Everyone was shocked at their Professor holding hands with a Gryffindor student. Even more shocking was the fact that he was wearing colors, Gryffindor colors. A quick waltz began to play; Hermione recognized the tune as the waltz from Die Fledermaus. Snape bowed asking for a dance. Hermione curtsied and nodded. Snape put one hand on her waist and took one of her hands and they began the waltz, alone on the dance floor. The couple swirled around the dance floor when the song ended the crowds silence was broken by cheers and applause.

The next song that played was Hedwig's Theme. At this, Harry and Ginny joined them on the dance floor. From the center of the balcony, on the far end of the hall, two pairs of eyes bored into the couples. These pairs of eyes belonged to Maureen Hunter and Draco Malfoy.

"Come on," Maureen said. "We can't let them steal all the glory!" She said dragging Draco on to the dance floor.

"But I don't want to dance, It will make me look like an idiot!" Draco protested.

"Not if you're with me you won't," She said pulling his hand to her waist.

"Hey Potter, Can't date Weasley so you choose his little sister instead!" Malfoy teased icily.

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" Hermione said as they waltzed closer.

"Oh and you Mudblood scum, what makes you think you can dance with the head of Slytherin house and live to see the end of it," Draco sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy! Fifty points from Slytherin for foul use of language and improper conduct around a teacher," Snape said.

"I am not sure that I am the one that should be charged with improper conduct with a teacher," Malfoy said raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "Just wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy said as He and Maureen danced to the other side of the ballroom. Other couples had joined at this point.

"Want to go get some dinner? I am sure you have not eaten yet since you were only in my quarters for a minute this afternoon," He asked as he led her to a table, Harry and Ginny following behind. They ate the dinner that was presented to them on crystal platters.

"Well Severus, I must say that you can cook a much better Chicken Alfredo than this," She said as they ate their meal with idle talk.

"You can cook Professor Snape?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes, he cooks very good meals, both magical and muggle," Hermione said praising his work.

"Not going to ask why Snape is cooking for you," Harry said turning red.

"Because certain distractions are taking up all the room at the table," Hermione said. "And because Severus is an amazing cook and I enjoy our time together." Harry made a gagging motion and Hermione shooed him away with her hand.

"Would you like to go dance some more?" Severus asked as a tango played over the crowd.

"Sure, But I think we will be the only ones who know how to tango," She said as they approached the dance floor. She was right because there was only one other couple on the dance floor, Dumbledore and McGonagall. The two couples danced. Hermione and Severus trying to avoid eye contact with Mcgonagall, who was staring them down while Dumbledore started to twinkle. The song ended and Dumbledore cast Sonorous,

"Can everybody hear me? Good! I hope you are all enjoying your evening," He paused allowing everybody to clap. "I would like all cast members to please step onto the dance floor and prepare to do the Masquerade dance number now," He said motioning for the members.

"See you soon Hermione," Snape said going to the top of the staircase while Leo gathered Hermione in his arms

"Ready, Professor Flitwick, if you could count off the orchestra," Dumbledore nodded to the conductor.

Professor Flitwick stepped up to his podium and counted, "One, two, three, one, two, three." The orchestra played for fifteen measures while the cast waltzed and then began singing

**Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade; hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade, every face a different shade, masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you. **

A smaller ensemble began the next part.** Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast. **The rest of the ensemble joined in, **Faces, take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round. **A soloist chimed in with** In an inhuman race.** The chorus came back in for **eye of gold thigh of blue, true is false; who is who, curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces, drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned in the light, in the sound. **Hermione and Leo sang **but who can name the face.** The entire ensemble joined in again for** Masquerade, grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade, burning glances, turning heads, masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade, seething shadows, breathing lies, masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever know you. Masquerade, leering satyrs, peering eyes, masquerade, run and hide, but a face will still pursue you. **The Music changed keys as Pansy started to sing** What a night! **Then Crabbe sang** what a crowd!** Harry and Ron sang,** Makes you glad makes you proud, all the crème de la crème! **Pansy joined in **watching us watching them. **Ginny and McGonagall joined in adding** and all our fears are in the past. **Harry, Crabbe, Pansy and Ron took turns singing forming the lines** Three months of relief, of delight, of Elysian peace. And we can breath at last. No more notes, no more ghost, here's a health, here's a toast to a prosperous year, to a new chandelier and may our splendor never fade. What a change, what a blessed release, and what a masquerade. **They all joined in singing the chorus one last time until vivid pipe organ music was heard throughout the ballroom. Severus appeared moving down the stairs one beat at a time.

**Why so silent good Monsieur's? Did You think that I had left you for good, have you missed me good Monsieur's? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score! DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT! Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsals start.** He said walking towards Pansy**. Carlotta must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting around the stage. **He stepped forward to Crabbe.** Our Don Juan must loose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age, **He stepped forward to Ron and Harry. Ron began to lunge at him but Harry held him back.** And my managers must learn, that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for our star, Miss Christine Daee: No doubt she'll do her best its true her voice is good. She knows though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher. **He walked up to her.** Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!** Flitwick cut them off there and they took a giant bow to the applause of the audience.


	18. The Point of the Dance pt II

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **I am fighting with Ron.

The Point of the Dance pt II and What Follows. 

Ron marched over to Snape and punched him square in the jaw.

"Mister Weasley! What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall said walking closer to the seething men. Harry and Leo were now restraining Ron. Hermione was tending to Severus's face.

"Stay away from my friends!" Ron growled while being dragged out of the ballroom.

"You are no friend of mine Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled as she cleaned up the bruise and mended Severus's Jawbone.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked because of Hermione's shaking fit.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm not alright. Could you just let me be?" She said rising from the floor and running up the stairs into the auditorium.

She ran into her own dressing room passing the shattered vase. Oh look, that's what's left of our shattered friendship. She flung the second portrait open collapsing on to her bed.

Why does he do this to me? Am I never allowed to be happy? First in fourth year with Victor and now with Severus. Oh this can't be happening. We were having so much fun and then he had to go and ruin it all! I hate him! Nevertheless, I can't hate him because if I do then we won't win this war! Why does the whole world revolve around my friendships? Why couldn't I just be normal! Why couldn't I look out of the window, see a sunny sky, and just be happy? Instead, I think of one-day closer to the war. I need to read, what should I read. Oh, who am I kidding, I can't read at a time like this. I need to... go!

She pulled off her dress and put on a pair of muggle jeans and a sweatshirt. She walked into the Gryffindor common room quietly slipping out of the portrait of the pink lady. She snuck down seven flights of stairs and into the Entrance Hall. She quietly opened the Castle door and snuck out into the piercing cold of the night. Once outside she decided to take form. However, she was too shaken up to fully change. She was in all human form except she now had Silver-White wings. She shrugged and began furling the wings. She decided to get a running start and started flapping her wings. However, she fell face first into the ground.

"Owww!" Hermione said rubbing her face, unable to keep the tears from falling. She stood back up again and started to flap her wings ferociously this time. The wind caught under them just right and she began to hover above the ground. Higher and higher, she hovered until she surged forward, flailing about in the night sky. She teetered on the wind still getting used to the feeling of flying. She flew over the forest and saw a clearing. She landed and got rid of her wings. She gathered some sticks in the dark after casting a quick lumous and put them in a pile. She figured out that she could change only certain parts of her body into her dragon form as well as change fully. She morphed her head to the head of her dragon form and lit the sticks ablaze.

Back in her normal head, she began to cry. She heard twigs snapping and glanced up. She saw a feline coming towards her. Within an instant, Severus was standing right in front of her.

"I thought I would find you here," He said sitting next to her in black, billowing, robes.

"Every thing was so perfect, and then he ruined it!" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry he hurt you Mia, I will never let it happen again," He said embracing her.

"He hurt you more. How is your jaw?" She asked, turning his head towards her.

"Do you think something as frivolous as a broken jaw is bad Hermione? I faced the dark lord's wrath so many times in my life that this is like a walk in the park. It's healed up fine now," He added.

"I had planned something for tonight," He said while whistling into the forest. Two horses emerged from the trees, one black, and one white.

"Oh Severus!" She said getting up from her seat to admire the horses.

"Well, get on," He said, swinging himself on to the black horse. Hermione followed suit and Severus extinguished the fire. They galloped through the forest paths. Going further and further in to the blackness.

"How did you know to look for me there?" She asked over the sounds of galloping hooves.

"I saw a flame from the castle, I had a feeling it had to do with you," He yelled back as she raced up, neck and neck with his horse. There wasn't much activity in the forest for midnight. They came to a new clearing with a waterfall. They dismounted their horses and walked over to the streaming river. Hermione cupped her hands in the water and brought them to her face, washing away the sorrows of her fallen friendship.

"Dance with me?" he asked taking her into a slow waltz under the cloudy moonlight. Snow began to fall. Hermione began to sing to a musical she had heard the summer before I should tell you, I should tell you. She clung to him for dear life while singing. Severus lifted her chin.

"I love you Mia," He said kissing her tear-stained face.

"I love you too Severus," She said still clinging to him, swaying back and forth.

"We should return, I don't want your fellow lions to worry about you, the dance is over by now. He gave her one more kiss and mounted his horse riding off into the snow.


	19. The Point of Receiving

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **Wicked lyrics do not belong to me! Nor do the Les Miserables lyrics belong to me

The Point of Receiving 

The hours seemed like days, and the days went by so slowly. Things had gotten progressively worse after the dance. Hermione was unable to talk to Harry because he was always with Ron. She had tried to pull him aside a few times but Maureen wouldn't have the attention taken off of her.

Her inability to speak to Harry was the least of her worries. Severus had been called to Voldemort's side the day after the ball. She had not been there when it happened, but she found out later when she went to his empty quarters. Examining the note that she found on the kitchen table, she knew it would be bad. No doubt, Draco had confided their relationship to his father.

Hermione was able to talk to Ginny about such things but she was now dating Harry leaving little time for a worried Hermione. It had been a week now since Severus had left. _What if he is injured or dead? It would all be my fault. What do I do? Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain, will they beat him? Let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him let him never die!_ Hermione flung herself to her knees and began praying to the text of Les Miserables. _God on high! Hear my prayer, in my need you have always been there, Bring him home! Bring him home._ Hermione had never been very religious but in desperate times of need, she would throw herself into prayer.

She heard a knock from the dressing room but ignored it as she continued crying into her pillow. The portrait swung open and admitted Albus Dumbledore "Miss. Granger… Hermione, I haven't seen you in the Great Hall for a week. Minerva has informed me of yours and Severus's relationship. How are you faring?" He asked with concern.

"When will he be back Professor?" She asked, raising her head from the pillow.

"I do not know Hermione, I have not had any contact with him," Dumbledore said while pacing the suite, examining the broken picture frames that at one point had contained Ron's picture. There were only four pictures that still had a trace of him in it. The pictures that contained him pictured Ron cowering behind something to avoid being blasted by Hermione's wand.

"I understand your anger towards Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said flicking his wand at the frames urging them to piece together. "But don't you understand that You, Harry, and Ron are meant to fight in this war side by side? Have you noticed the correlation between your forms?"

Hermione's brain working could be seen on her face. "A dragon, phoenix, and unicorn? Oh yes how could I be so blind! They are the three main wand cores of the wizarding world!"

"Precisely Ms. Granger! Now if you would come with me, Hagrid is receiving the shipment of dragon eggs. I hope ten will not be too much for you to handle," He added. "I will meet you in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes so you can freshen up a bit," Dumbledore said heading out of the portrait.

"There will be no need of that Professor, I am ready she said running to catch up to him.

They walked down to Hagrid's Hut in silence. Hermione kept glancing over to the edge of the forest hoping to pick up a sight of black. When they reached the hut, she was quickly able to identify the species by the egg color.

There were two pale gray eggs, which were common to her own breed of Antipodean Opaleye. Next, she saw one egg that was vivid crimson speckled with gold, a trademark of the Chinese Fireball. There were three earthy brown eggs speckled with green, proving to be Welsh Green's. There were two very familiar looking black eggs that she immediately recognized as Norwegian Ridgeback eggs. The final two in the line up looked like balls of cement, which she recognized as Hungarian Horntail eggs.

"Aren't they beauties?" Hagrid said showing her each one individually.

"They are," She said with a lot more appreciation for them than she did in her first year.

"I want to get another shipment in, but Dumbledore wants to see how Ye will fare first I suppose," Hagrid said.

"Now how are we going to go about moving the eggs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well there's the food shoot in the kitchen," Hermione supplied.

"Too much chance of breaking them," Dumbledore replied.

"What about the trough of water for the lions, that must be supplied by the lake," Hermione thought.

"Hmmm. Let me ask," Dumbledore said walking towards the lake. He called upon Merchieftainess Murcus from the side of the water. She came up, looking as wild as ever. Dumbledore spoke to her for a while and then nodded while Murcus went back into the water.

"She will send an escort party by hippocampus chariot," Dumbledore explained. "Let's put some cushioning charms on the egg crates for transport and some depressureisers on the eggs since they will be going down deep" He said as everyone began to pack the eggs away. When the chariot came up from the water they loaded the precious cargo in carefully and told the Merpeople that they would meet them by the trough.

They headed to the Library causing mass destruction among the books with Hagrid trying to fit into the nook. Hermione took the plunge first, followed by Dumbledore and Hagrid.

The lions were all lounging about by the side of the lake. Some were sipping water. The cubs playing on the sidelines. "Hermione!" Aslan roared welcoming her back to the cave.

"Hello Aslan. This is Hagrid, and you remember Dumbledore," She said motioning to the two that had fallen behind her.

"Nice to see you again Dumbledore! Please tell Hagrid that I am pleased to make his acquaintance," Aslan said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was able to understand him because of his animagus form.

"Aslan being cooped up down here must not suit your pride well. Why don't we change the scenery around here? It would also be better to raise the dragons in a warmer environment," He said while casting silently at the pit changing it to look like the African Savannah.

"Thank you Dumbledore!" Aslan roared as the cubs frolicked around on the sand.

"It's the least I can do for your assistance in the war. This will help train your men for battle.

Hermione noticed a mountain on the side wall with a nest, which she assumed would be for her dragonlings. The Merpeople came out of the trough handing up the eggs to the three wizards who placed them up into the nest. They thanked the Merpeople as they sunk back into the trough.

"Hermione could you show me your form please?" Hagrid asked, unable to hide his excitement of the dragons. Hermione changed and perched on the rock that held her nest. She took great care not to crack the eggs while she sat on them.

Dumbledore scaled the mountain and approached Hermione. "Hermione I am going to cast some permanent warming charms on the nest so you can attend classes until they hatch. I have no doubt that you realize once they hatch you will be living down here in your dragon form," He said with a questioning tonality.

"Yes I do realize that, How does it fit into my schooling?" Hermione asked after taking human form

"Providing Severus comes back," Dumbledore said grimly, "You will be tutored by him at night as the dragonlings will need human contact as well to make them work well in this war. He will be staying down here also when he is not teaching class.

"Now I will need to summon Harry, Ron and Ginny down here to discuss plans, are you alright with that?" Dumbledore asked out of courtesy.

"I suppose I have to face him at some point," Hermione sighed turning back to dragon form to watch over her nest. Her alert eyes watched as Dumbledore's patronus acceding back up to the library.

"I can't believe that is our little Mione, sitting up there on those eggs!" Hagrid said tears staining his face.

Half an hour later Harry, Ron, and Ginny dropped from the library. "That git-loving-know-it-all isn't here is she?" Ron asked. Within an instant Hermione swooped down from her nest and scorched Ron's robes. "Oh – um sorry Hermione," Ron said, turning away from her. Hermione would not have that attitude so she picked him up with her tail and brought him right to her face, her eye pierced into his flesh with anger.

"Miss Granger, I think it would be wise if you changed back now," Dumbledore said.

She released Ron and changed back to human form looking rather frazzled. "Look, Hermione, I really am sorry. I just couldn't watch him hurt you. I was just worried about you. Whatever you choose to do with your life I will support," Ron said.

"Okay Ronald, I will need you to prove your words with actions, but I believe we should be friends again.

"Miss Granger, care to explain your new discovery?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well for one its not really a discovery, more of a connection. What are the three wand cores?" Hermione asked

Harry began to count them off on his fingers, "Phoenix feather, Unicorn hair and Dragon Heartstring-" Harry trailed off.

"So you guys are the three wand cores?" Ginny gasped. "Oh that must mean something,"

Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw a silver whisp of smoke. "That's a non-corporeal patronus!" It approached her and delivered its message. "That was from Severus! He needs help outside. Lets go!" Hermione said. She quickly changed into her pair of wings and charmed them invisible and set out through the Library passage. Everyone else exited through the Gryffindor common room.

Once Hermione was in the Library, she flicked the latch on the window and flung it open. She crawled onto the windowsill. A few students tried to stop her, thinking she was committing suicide. It shocked them when she carelessly glided down to the ground and continued flying until she was found over a mound of tattered robes.


	20. The Point of Recovery

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **Twenty chapters! I never thought I could reach this milestone. I would like to thank everyone who spends time reading my works, and special thanks go out to those who review. To the people who review every chapter, even if its one word of encouragement, you are the people who make this story go around!

The Point of Recovery 

"Severus! Severus love wake up," She said shaking him. He was scarred and his leg was at an odd angle. There were two circular holes in his side that were leaking green pus. She picked up his frail body and ran up to the third floor Hospital Wing. She surged of the adrenaline carefully placing Severus on the bed calling, "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Come here quickly! Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!"

"Your lucky I don't have patients Miss- Oh My Gods Severus!" She said while running over to him checking for vital states.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Poppy said while injecting his side with a potion.

"He's been gone all week, that looks like a Snake bite," Hermione said pointing to Severus's Side. Poppy was waving her wand over Severus's leg

"Hermione could you wrap this leg, there is a medical bandage and tape on that table over there," She said pointing to the table behind a curtain.

Hermione began to wrap it. "No, No, No Dear. You have to remove his pants dear," Pomfrey said as she began rubbing gauze on his snakebite. Hermione began to blush ferociously while removing his pants. She began wrapping the leg. "Wrap that tighter Hermione!" Madame Pomfrey said.

Hermione began wrapping it tighter when the door burst open. "There you are Hermi- Oh my god!" Ron said noticing the state of Snape's dress. Ginny came through the door next and began giggling.

"Well that ends the age long debate then," Ginny said smirking, "Briefs, most certainly briefs."

Dumbledore entered looking grave. "Do you know what has happened to him Hermione?" Dumbledore asked, surveying the damage.

"Looks like a magical snake bite, characterized by the green pus that is leaking out of it," Hermione shared her observations. "He probably went through quite a few rounds of the cruciatus curse from the severe shaking. However all of this is pure speculation, as he was unconscious when I finally got to him," Hermione described.

Three days later Hermione, Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry (and much to audible protestations) Ron, were sitting around the closed ward. Dumbledore had taken over Severus's classes, telling the students that Severus's had contracted a horrid cold that would turn anyone blue if they went to visit him. Of course, no students would visit their Professor Snape anyway, but nobody had the courage to say this to Dumbledore. Term had just ended earlier that day allowing the holidays to begin.

"Come on Hermione! Let's go, It's the end of term tomorrow and I have to pack my bags," Ron whined.

"Keep your voice down Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"Mia," Came Severus's staggering weak voice from the bed.

"Yes, it is me, drink this," She said forcing a potion down his throat, "Can you tell us what happened?" She asked.

"Depends on who 'us' is," He sneered.

"Oh, I see you are feeling much better now, based on your sarcastic tone… which you should drop if you know what's good for yourself!" Hermione said halfheartedly simply glad that he was awake.

"If I had known what is good for myself I wouldn't be in this situation," Severus Mumbled.

"To answer your question, 'Us' consists of Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and myself," She responded.

"I would prefer to tell only you and Dumbledore. However, I am sure Mr. Potter will want information and I can not deny him that anymore. Naturally, of course, he will tell both Weasley's what ever I say. First of all, my injuries were sustained for my relationship with Miss. Granger, not by being discovered for treason," He began to a sigh of relief from Dumbledore.

" I managed to come up with an alibi. Now Hermione, I need you to understand that they will use the information I gave them to try and hurt you, don't let it happen. I told them that I had begun a relationship with you to break down the walls of Harry's circle of friends. They assumed that I am sleeping with you, in order to keep them from questioning. I went along with it. I also did this to protect you. I was forced to say that you were mine. Otherwise, the student death-eaters would start doing horrible things to you. However, this did not save me, because I did not inform the Dark Lord of this I was punished to Nagini," He ended

"Oh Severus," Hermione sighed looking at his wounds. She glanced at Ron, who was looking sick right about now.

"Oh, Severus, you're awake!" Madame Pomfrey said while she hustled over to the closed ward and started running his stats. "Hmmm, you are doing much better, color has returned. Hermione, did I hear you say you want to be a healer earlier?" She asked.

"I am considering it, I'm not quite sure," she trailed off, as she always would when the subject came to her career.

"Why don't you take over his care from here? That bite doesn't look too bad anymore, and you've already proven adept at healing from the minute you set foot in here three days ago. I am doing this, because tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I don't think I want this basket case here, ruining my holiday. Are you up to the challenge?" the matron asked.

"Really, Wow, Thank you Madame Pomfrey for believing me! This will be a great opportunity for me. Of course I will do it!" Hermione said with excitement.

"Okay then be off with you, here take the medical kit, you know what to do," Poppy said waving them out of her hospital wing.

"Severus I think that it would be wise to change forms if you could. Four legs will hold you up better than one," Dumbledore replied. Hermione bade her friends and Dumbledore farewell.

Severus took form and they began the slow gradual descend from the third floor to the auditorium, and into Severus's chambers.

**Authors Note:** Please read and review! I hoped you liked it!


	21. The Point of the Holidays

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **I just want to let everybody know that I will be in Canada this weekend and may not have a chance to write much. We are taking a bus so I will try to write there. Hermione's thoughts are in Italics.

The Point of The Holidays

Hermione spent the morning of Christmas Eve in Severus's quarters. A lively debate was taking place about Muggle versus Magical fiction. Hermione had decided that muggles were more imaginative than wizards.

"Muggles steal from our society!" Snape said slapping his fist of the tray table.

"Severus calm down, you don't want to upset your wounds again!" Hermione said fussing over him. "Anyway, muggles are more creative, even though they don't believe in magic they write about them in depth!" She began, starting the debate all over again.

"Good morning Severus, Miss Granger. Hermione, why don't you go check on your eggs," Dumbledore said dismissing her. "We should be done in about an hour," He said, turning to talk to Snape.

Hermione walked to the library and thought to herself,_ I wish the portrait worked both ways._ before jumping into the icy pit of water. _Well that was refreshing_. She thought sarcastically while drying herself off.

"Hermione!" Aslan called from a large rock on the side of the trough.

"Hello Aslan," Hermione said in greeting to the lion.

"What brings you by?" Aslan asked.

"I am checking on the eggs," she responded.

"Speaking of those, they have been moving quite a lot and they are making odd noises," Aslan said raising his giant head to look up to the nest.

"Oh dear!" Hermione said just before taking form. She flew up to the nest and saw one of the gray and green speckled eggs moving with cracks running all over it. She blew her fire on the egg, hoping that it was not hatching too early. There Hermione sat, breathing fire on the eggs for hours, watching it crack a little more each time.

_Happy Christmas to me, Happy Christmas to me. Heck why couldn't it be Easter, at least it would be a little more festive_

She went back to human form to send a message to Dumbledore and Snape from her patronus, detailing where she was. Within an instant a message came back from Dumbledore, saying to go back and take care of Severus and that he would take care of the rest. Hermione rose and began to think of her last days of freedom, before she was trapped in the pit, worn down by her dragonlings.

Once she entered Severus's quarters again she new something was amiss. "Severus? Severus! Are you here?"

"Yes Hermione close your eyes!" Snape said from his chamber.

"No presents until tomorrow!" Hermione yelled back to the depths of the quarters.

"You will be at the Weasley's tomorrow, and I want you to have it before then," Severus said. Hermione heard a door shut and then heard gliding footsteps coming towards her. "Okay open them, the box first" There was a leather bound book, with a box on top of it. She took the leather box and opened it seeing an ornate necklace. It was made of one circle of moonstone. This circle was bound by a golden frame, which contained rubies.

"Now that gift is to symbolize your new found relations to Godric Gryffindor. It is also charmed to be a two way talking system. In addition, the Book is Gryffindor's notes on the foundation of the school. I know how you loved Hogwarts a history. There is something very similar to Harry's map in there. I found it in my years of being a death eater and I recently rediscovered it," He said casually.

"Oh Severus, there incredible!" She said kissing him passionately.

"There's more," Severus said.

"Oh no I can't - " She was cut off by a kneeling Severus with a small black dragon hide box. He opened it and the lid gave way to show a beautiful large diamond and small diamond.

"Hermione Granger, you are the only woman who has made me feel like this. We are equals and I am requesting your hand in marriage. Hermione will you marry me?" Severus said with the most genuine look Hermione had ever seen in a man. Silent tears began to flow down her face. "Oh Severus, I… Of course I will marry you!" She said as he got off his knees and swept her off her feat.

He then placed the ring on her finger, kissing her hand. "That's not an ordinary diamond Hermione, that is a mood diamond. I have a matching band that will tell me how you are feeling. You can tell how I am feeling on the smaller diamond. The main diamond will change color with your mood. I was able to do this by a simple charm. I hope you like it," He explained.

"Severus it's the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen." Hermione said. The diamond had turned a deep red showing her love for Severus. "My present is not as elaborate," Hermione said with shame.

"It doesn't need to be elaborate, The greatest gift is just to love and be loved in return," Severus said as Hermione accioed her gift for him. There was a picture frame and a Figurine. The figurine was a smaller copy of Hermione's Dragon form, a little bigger than the figures from the Triwizard Tournament. The frame held a picture from the night of the ball taken before Ron had broken Severus's jaw. Colin Crevey had given it to her. The Frame was black with Silver and green running along the sides.

"Hermione these are the most beautiful things anyone has ever given me. I love them because they are both of you." He said taking her hand and bringing her down to the couch to spend their Christmas Eve.

It was noon and Hermione was getting ready to go to the Weasley's at one. She had convinced Severus to come along so they could announce their engagement. They had decided to only announce it to the Order to keep the death eaters in the dark. Hermione had changed into a pair of red holiday robes while Severus changed into a green pair. They were going to go to The Burrow by floo in Severus's Quarters. They bade each other good luck and stepped into the flames.

"Hermione!" called Mrs. Weasley. " And Severus, what a surprise" She said as she bustled towards Hermione and gave her a hug. She walked over to Severus, meet with an awkward pause. Finally she shook his hand and invited them to come into the living room.

"So Severus, What brings you here?" Molly asked. Hermione and Severus shifted glances. They had expected word to get to her from Ron back when he punched Severus's jaw.

"We might as well just get on with it," Severus sighed.

"Okay, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. I have an announcement to make," She paused waiting for the chatter to go down. " Earlier today, Severus asked me to marry him, and I said yes," There was an eerie silence. Broken by Fred and George saying, "You are going out with that bastard!"

"Fred and George Weasley! How dare you! Scourgify!" Molly cast, followed by a quick sealing charm on their mouths. "Well Hermione we are all so happy for you both, despite our verbal vomit," Molly said while giving her sons a glare to challenge Severus. The festivities continued awkwardly, until Ginny pulled Hermione aside.

"Look I need to talk to you," Ginny said pulling her into her room. "Harry and I were supposed to announce our engagement tonight, but your reaction, well I am so nervous!" She said while wringing her hands.

"Oh Ginny I wouldn't have announced it if I had known." Hermione said with guilt.

"Hermione, it's not your fault, I just don't know what to do!"

"What about the Order New Years Eve Party?" Hermione asked.

"That's a good idea! Why hadn't I thought of that before?" Ginny said.

Dinner was a festive occasion, the cooking was good and the company was great, though the charm on Fred and George was starting to wear off. Hermione exchanged gifts with Harry. He got her a music box that was based off of the idea of the monkey music box only this one played The Point of No Return and it had a dragon as its figurine on top. She had gotten him an encyclopedia of Defense Spells and Hexes. Ron had gotten her an assortment of magical yarn for her knitting and she had made him a black sweater. Ginny had gotten her a new trunk and a bottle of perfume. Hermione had gotten her a necklace she knew she wanted Mrs. Weasley handed her a new Weasley sweater. Hermione handed her a collage of pictures of Her, Ron, and Harry at Hogwarts taken by Collin. Everyone bade Hermione a good night and thanked her for the gifts. Then they grudgingly said goodbye politely to Severus.


	22. The Point of Altercations

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **Most of this was written while I was in Canada! Sorry it took so long to update… Reviewers are amazing

The Point of Altercations After the fiasco that was Christmas, things were quiet. Severus had healed fairly well. The egg finally hatched, producing a very petit female Common Welsh Green dragon. Hermione's time was spent learning and teaching qualities to the dragon she had named Karina. Severus had found a selection of books written about dragons by muggles. He would sit next to the nest, take care not to get burnt by a space flame, and read these books to Hermione and the Dragonling. 

"Severus, they can't understand English, why does it matter?" Hermione would ask, withdrawing from her form to keep her back from cramping.

"Look, Mia, if they learn commands in English, then they can respond better in battle," He defended his work.

"They are not just ploys in a battle Severus!" Hermione snapped.

"We all are Hermione! Especially the order! I would think you would know this by now," He yelled than sank back upon the rock.

"I have a choice! They wont," She yelled glancing at her children painfully.

"Her – Mia, you have a choice, you always have a choice. You could leave for America with the eggs at any time to stay safe, get a good job, and raise a family. However, I know you wont because you love. The guilt of leaving would drag you down and you would die from it," He took her hand and sighed. "Mia, nothing will happen to them. How could it? They will be as big or bigger than you in your form," He said comforting her slightly.

"But Karina is so small," She said putting her head in her hands, "She shouldn't have hatched so soon," She said, folding into Severus's shoulder. A splash was heard from the lake, flailing about was a soaking wet Dumbledore.

"Will the two of you be attending the Staff/Order party tonight?" He looked as both Hermione and Severus exchanged a look. Dumbledore knew he had won, "Excellent! I hope you will both grab your things from the adjoining chambers and I will see you at seven." Dumbledore left through the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione I would be happy to watch over the little ones, but I am going to the party myself," A very well groomed Aslan said while approaching her. "However Miss Naomi has offered to watch them," He said gesturing to the lead lioness.

"I am very grateful Miss Naomi," Hermione said bowing to the lioness.

The whole foundation of the castle began to shake. There was a noise like nails on a chalkboard and a flushing sound where water from the trough began to swirl into a typhoon. Hermione clutched Severus's side and looked as a large boat sprung up from the water. The boat looked a lot the one she had seen in fourth year.

Hagrid was standing on the bow of the ship. "This 'ere is Merlin's Arc, The Merpeople lent 'er to me for the other beasts," He said while releasing the trigger for the loading ramp. He walked inside of the cabin. He led hippogriffs out two by two. Soon Hermione was able to count fifty hippogriffs standing there. She bowed and began leading hippogriffs to the stable that had been set up in the makeshift Savannah. Each stall was big and comfortable enough for one. When she finished unloading the hippogriffs Hagrid was already beginning to unload the abraxan horses. Then came the more conventional Pegasus. There were 350 stalls in the stable and now 250 of them were filled. 50 Thoroughbred racehorses were loaded out of the boat. A spring to each horses step.

"Hagrid, I don't think we needed this many!" Hermione said as she continued to unload.

"Oh, 'ell I am sure we'll make good use o' them," Hagrid said shrugging his gigantic shoulders. Hermione was leading a black horse that was biting at the rein and kicking. "Now 'at one is the leader. We get someone up on him good wit' 'orses and 'en we're made! The rest will follow 'im.

Severus went onto the boat and came out with some saddles and bridles. He pulled out a set and went up to the stallion. "Mia, hold up for a second," He said throwing the saddle on the horses back.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked, causing the horse to go up on hind legs.

"Give me the lead line!" Severus said as Hermione quickly obeyed, watching Severus calm the horse down. Severus threw the reins around the horse's neck, willing the horse to open his mouth and accept the bit. Severus swung up onto the saddle, ran his stirrup irons down to a comfortable riding position and gave a gentle squeeze.

The horse surged forward at a speed Severus had never been on a horse. He expected his was going about as fast as the Hogwarts Express could or faster. "Hagrid, are horses supposed to go this fast?" Severus asked as he whipped by them, gradually slowing down about a mile off under the school. He began to trot back to the main area of the under-castle.

"That horse was bred by magic folk for speed and strength," Hagrid replied. "I didn't realize you could ride a horse like that Sev'rus! You'd be a great rider for the war. You could ride on Prestissimo here as lead rider!"

"Why is he named Prestissimo?" Severus asked curiously.

Hermione interrupted before Hagrid said anything, "Because Prestissimo in Italian means as fast as you can possibly go!"

"Well that makes sense," Severus said rolling his eyes at the simplicity.

"Okay, I gotta' go get ready for the Order New Years party. I hope to see you there, Hagrid said stepping on to the boat and getting sucked into the sudden current.

Hermione and Severus bid each other adieu and went to their separate chambers. Hermione's chambers seemed cold and were not welcoming. Hairs began to stand on the back of her neck as she changed into her Silver dress she had worn to go see The Phantom of the Opera with Severus.

She slipped on her Christmas necklace and studied her engagement ring. Most people knew by now, but the final announcement would be made tonight after Ginny and Harry's announcement. It would be a double wedding in June and the whole order was invited. It would be taking place directly after graduation at Hogwarts.

She heard a light knock at her dressing room door. She opened the door expecting to see Severus. She was shocked to see a figure clad in black with a mask, she knew it was not Severus the instant she opened the door. She quickly attempted to close the portrait but it was pushed by figure, which was much stronger than she was. The figure drew their wand; a male voice uttered bonding charms and lifted her. Hermione heard the door creak open and flames rush her out of sight.

AN: so that paragraph was not supposed to happen… but it just apperated there… Oh well, guess I'll just go with it. Reviews are well accepted


	23. The Point of Kidnappings

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **Graphic Creature Violence… You have been warned

The Point of Kidnappings 

Hermione struggled with her binds. She attempted to cast wandless magic but she was unable to keep her mind focused in the current scenario. She was on a dirt floor with rusty iron bars holding her in, not that they were needed with these binds and the shackles that had been applied by the Deatheaters earlier. She attempted to do a crunch to sit up but as soon as her torso was lifted a bout of Crucio lashed at her, screams emptying into the night air.

"Headmaster, Hermione is not in her rooms or at the party, I am beginning to worry," Severus said as he pulled aside Dumbledore.

"Don't worry boy, she has a good head on her shoulders. She must be downstairs with the Dragonling," He said walking away.

Severus had already checked downstairs, she had not been there. He attempted to swallow the knots in his stomach. Her stone in his engagement ring was burning black. He had already attempted to reach her over the waves in the ring but she had not responded.

_At least Severus knows I am missing _she thought as she continued to hear the sounds of his voice in her ears, wondering where she was. She tried to see her ring but did not want to risk another round of Crucio.

_Wait a moment, what am I doing? I am a dragon for crying out loud! I don't need to be here,_ She thought as claws were beginning to emerge from her hand binds. She scratched at her human form tearing at the binds and her flesh.

"Hey what are you doing?" The watch death eater began as he saw Hermione taking form. The shackles gave way, as she grew bigger. She unfurled her neck, stretched it and listened.

She could not detect anyone else in the entire building with her dragon senses. Within a second, she torched the approaching guard as he began to boil under the heat of the flames. She peered at the scorched guard and felt remorse for that type of death.

_I have to get out of here normally so Voldemort wont realize I am a dragon, if he does our plan is sunk_ She thought as she began to pick the lock with her claw. The lock gave and she carefully guided her self out of the prison that she realized was Azkaban from the air. She soared up past the clouds to avoid being seen. She flew Southwest and recognized the land of Scotland. She looked down and scoured the ground for Hogwarts. She finally saw it and began to flail down to the castle with gashes on her stomach and wings. She sunk back to her regular form, bleeding profusely. "Outside," She muttered into her ring before falling over clutching her stomach.

"Hermione's outside," Snape yelled over the festivities of the order.

"How do you know boy?" asked one of the elder order members.

"I just do," He said running out of the great hall. By now, it was ten o'clock and it was absolute darkness. He lunged into his panther form and began to search with nocturnal eyes. It was not his eyes that tipped him off however. His nose flared with the smell of blood as he ran he saw Hermione's shriveled up body on the ground.

He changed forms and bent over to pick her up. He held her on his shoulder, like a little girl clutches her rabbit. He began crying and running, up to the castle, were Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, and Ron greeted him at the doors. He ran passed them down to the dungeons. He laid her on his couch and began to reach for his emergency potion stores.

He thrust a putrid green potion down her throat, followed by a blue slimy one. "Severus," Hermione said faintly, "What were those?"

"Oh Hermione," He said embracing her, "Shh, everything's going to be fine, I need to go get my medical supplies, I'll be right back," He said leaving to his private stores. He came back with an arm full of supplies. "I'm going to need to take you dress off to get to your cuts," He said as she nodded.

He lifted it over her shoulders gently, shuddering at his fiancé's half naked, bloodied body. "That wasn't exactly how I pictured that moment," Hermione said with a weak smile.

"Shh," he said rubbing her cuts with healing potions. He looked over at the portrait that admitted a worried Dumbledore.

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked.

"How do you think she is," Severus said, obviously irritated with Dumbledore's presence.

"I'm fine Professor Dumbledore," Hermione choked out.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"She most certainly can not!" Severus said fussing over her.

"Severus I must know," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Wait until tomorrow _Albus_," Severus hissed.

"I trust your judgement Severus," Dumbledore said striding out of the room.

Severus wrapped the wounds and got Hermione some chocolate and some soup. Hermione gobbled it down quickly out of hunger but then spewed it out from the side effects of the rounds of Crucio.

"Shit, I should have thought of that!" Severus said as he thrust a yellow vile of potion at Hermione. "Drink this," He said hurrying out into the kitchen to make more food for Hermione. He prepared A steak and potato soup for her and this time she ate without problem. When she was done she sank back onto the couch and began to sleep.

Severus cleaned up the dishes magically and then carried Hermione into his bedroom and placed her in his bed. He went back to the living room to keep guard. Wand in hand in case anything went wrong.


	24. The Point of Fire, Air, and Ground

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **

**The Point of Fire, Air, and Ground**

Gray snow coated the ground, the sky a looming with gray clouds. Light snow crystals fell from these clouds onto the trees of the forbidden forest. Term had started again smoothly. Hermione was fully healed and participating actively in rehearsals. They were now working on full act run-throughs.

Hermione had told Severus and Albus about her capture. Dumbledore expressed worry about the death eaters knowing her form. Hermione had assured him that they had not found out. This was proved when Severus was called to a meeting and was questioned about how she escaped. He had provided that the guard let her out and that she had no idea who it was. He had come back to Hogwarts virtually unharmed.

The bewitched ceiling of the great hall allowed snow to disappear in mid air as it collected on the columns that spanned the walls. Hermione sat sipping a jasmine tea at Gryffindor table in the spot that was left behind in the wake of Maureen's disappearance to the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore set his fork down on his plate and walked elegantly to the podium. "Good morning Hogwarts!" Dumbledore boomed cheerfully. "I have a few announcements to make, I would like you to take down these notes," He said as everyone groaned, withdrawing various pieces of parchment and quills. "February 14th is Valentines Day, as I am sure you all know. Now, we do not usually celebrate this holiday here, but given recent circumstances there will be a couples dance," He paused waiting for the Oohs and ahs to subside. Every year we host a seventh year dance in May. This will take place May 11. Finally, I would like to let everybody know that Hogwarts production of The Phantom of the Opera will be done the week of May 20th through the 25th. That is all back to your eggs!" He said before turning towards the staff table.

"Wow we've never had this many dances in one year!" Ron said in between mouthfuls of food.

"What's your first class today Harry?" Ginny asked.

"First period is free, at ten I have Care of Magical Creatures," Harry replied

"Since when did you enroll in Care of Magical Creatures?" Ginny asked.

"We all did after we figured out our forms," Hermione replied.

"Why Ginny, what did you have in mind?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear that sounded a lot like, "room of requirement" to Hermione's dragon ears. The bell rang and Hermione shifted from her seat, heading to the library.

The smells of the musty books had always pleased Hermione. The sound of her quill scratching away at the yellowed parchment was the only sound heard in the empty space.

"I thought I'd find you here," She heard from the corner.

"Severus? Where are you?" Hermione whispered.

"Come here," She heard as she felt hands guiding her down the chute. They plunged into the icy water dissolving the invisibility potion.

"One of the eggs hatched Mia," He said as they scaled the mountain. Hermione took form and made the last few leaps up the cliffs to the nest. A red Chinese Fireball was looking up at her with strong black eyes. This Dragonling was much bigger then Karina was at birth. He was bigger than she was now. Hermione decided she would call this Dragonling Bolide.

"How did you know he had hatched?" Hermione asked sinking into human form.

"I have the nest on Wizard Watch and I happened to see the egg cracking," He said with a pondering frown. "I think it's time we start to stay down here. I don't want to leave them in Naiomi's care. We can manage our schedules when you don't have class is different when I don't have class, except for potions, but we can leave them alone for a little while," He explained.

"Well for now we both have free time until ten, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Well you could exercise the horses. Just magic the stalls open and take out Prestissimo and they should all follow," Hermione said as Severus nodded and walked towards the stable.

Hermione wrote a note to the house elves, asking for very fresh, uncooked meat. She bewitched it to turn it's self into a phoenix and fly up the food drop. Just then, a few rabbits and some hamburger patties dropped down the shoot.

_Ah, It's just like feeding Buckbeak again, poor rabbits,_ she thought to herself as the two dragonlings feasted upon them.

Once inside the stable, Severus cast spells to refill troughs and change bedding. He charmed the tack boxes at each door to start brushing their assigned horse. After they were done he flicked his wand at the tack room and all of the saddles and bridles flew on to their owners. Each bridal did not have connecting reins and each saddle's irons were up. Severus withdrew his irons and gathered his reins. He moved Prestissimo to the double doors of the barn. He flicked his ebony wand at the stalls and began to gallop, followed by the ground horses.

_It's amazing how large this space is_ Severus thought just before coming to a wall about twenty miles out from where he started. He turned Prestissimo, whose muscles gleamed in the Savannah sun and headed back towards the main underground. When he returned he was winded from the effort, it takes to stay on the horse.

He put the horses back away after spraying them down with water from the showers at the back of the barn. He walked out of the barn, his legs turned at odd angles from riding that long. "Hermione, why don't you go stretch the winged horses. I'll watch the dragonlings," Severus offered as Hermione changed to human form and walked down to the barn.

Once inside the second story of the barn, she went over to the lead Pegasus's stall. This one was named Caesar. She took the small saddle, provided for the winged horses and propped it under the wing joints. It was made of soft silver, which was the only material flight saddles were made of. She grabbed the bridal and carefully eased the bit into the white horses mouth. She struggled up on to the saddle and then unlatched the stall door.

The second level double doors led right into the air so they required a running start. Hermione was not afraid of flying anymore now that she had found her dragon powers. Even if she fell, she could escort herself to safety with her own wings. She backed Caesar and then guided him out of the doors. His wing span was massive, so much more beautiful than her own. She surged the horse up into the air and was amazed at how comfortable the ride was, unlike the one in her fifth year. She flew over to the mountain and landed above the nest. She looked down and watched Severus dodging the flames of the dragonlings.

_That's the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with,_ She thought to herself and smiled.

Authors Note: Hi, Review Please. Hope you liked the chapter. Next time on 'The Point' will be the pre-dance preparations and such.


	25. The Point of Claw and Fist

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **I hope you like it. Sorry for the foul language… It's there to convey a point.

**The Point of Fist and Claw**

The sun shone causing the trees to become bare again. There were still layers of ice upon the ground mixed with snow, but the sun made it pleasant. Hermione was exercising Caesar outside today, above the forbidden forest. She had agreed to meet Severus who was on his mount down below to meet up in the clearing. Hermione brought Caesar down into the clearing where he decided to roll over in the snow.

It was tasking for the poor animals living in the stables with out room enough to stretch their legs. She wandered to the little waterfall, calling for Caesar to get a drink. She was surprised that is was not frozen. After all there was plenty of snow on the ground.

"Hermione you be careful around that," Severus said as he approached from the forest paths.

"Why? What is it?" She asked skeptically, noticing no change in Caesar.

"That is the fountain of youth," He said simply.

"Really Severus how do you know," She asked cautiously.

"I use it in potions. It's not like the muggle thoughts of the fountain. It just helps to take wrinkles away and other aging elements. It can not keep your insides young forever. That's why Voldemort never used it," He responded.

"Do you ever use it?" She asked, noticing the lines around his eyes.

"No, I am fine with the way I stand today," He said proudly.

"So what are we going to wear to the Valentines Day dance?" Hermione asked eagerly, hoping she would not have to wear pink.

"We will not be going," He said simply.

"What do you mean Severus?" Hermione said, looking like she may cry.

"I do not wish to see all of the students love for each other. I get that enough on night duty," He explained.

Hermione had known what he was talking about. Last night on Head Girl duty she found Maureen and Ron in a broom closet in a very compromising position that may have scared her for life. She had wondered what happened to Maureen and Malfoy, but they were still chatting it up at breakfast.

"I suppose you're right, I just wish we could celebrate it," She said sighing.

"Yes well, I suppose we should be leaving now, after all rehearsals today.

"Today we shall be doing our first full run through. Places everyone," Dumbledore called. The first act went by smoothly with the exceptions of the Slytherins Italian accents, but they moved right into the second act. Hermione was beginning to have a hard time with the second act because she had to act as though she did not love Severus. Of course, she managed to pull it off. During Point of No Return, she savored every embrace.

"That looks all too realistic!" Said a voice from the back of the auditorium. There Maureen stood. In a short skirt and low cut top with black boots.

"Dress Code," Severus sneered.

"I am here to audition for the role of Christine, Hermione is not mature enough to handle the role. After all, she is with Professor Snape," She said to Dumbledore.

"Coming from you? The slut I've found in the broom closet each night with a different boy!" Hermione shrieked.

"LANGUAGE MISS GRANGER!" Dumbledore hollered.

"At least I am not fucking Professors every night!" Maureen yelled while walking closer to Hermione.

"I'm not fucking anyone!" Hermione said with a look of utter loathing on her face. She rushed towards Maureen and they began fighting each other. Hermione began scratching her with her nails, which were beginning to grow under the stress into her claws. Blood was flying every where as Maureen feebly swung at Hermione.

"Control yourself Miss. Granger," Snape yelled from the stage as he went down to break up the fight. He lead Hermione to her dressing room as everyone started to fuss over Maureen's bloodied body.

"Hermione, what were you thinking?" Severus said as he helped wash the skin and blood off of her claws.

"Charge!" She said.

"I mean about going into your form, even though it was just your nails it will be a hard one to explain," He said as they withdrew back to human nails.

"I simply did wandless magic to make it happen," She smirked at her alibi.

"How very Slytherin," He smirked.

"Oh shut up," She said.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall said as she opened the portrait. "How dare you attack another student like that! I am shocked at how irresponsible you are. Detention with me, for the rest of the week!" The portrait opening behind her cut off McGonagall.

"That won't be necessary Minerva," Dumbledore said calmly. "What happened back there was a result of Hermione spending too much time in her dragon form. It would be best if you care for the dragonlings in human form for a little while Hermione. I know you had no control over it so you will not be punished. Please try to stay away from Maureen," Dumbledore said leaving the room, followed closely by McGonagall.

"Come, Let's go for a ride," He said as they left for the outside of the castle. He summoned two hippogriffs. Off they rode. Hermione was on a gray one named Napoleon and Severus was on a palomino one named Stratton. They were off above the clouds. The ride was not as smooth as the winged horses but Hermione was still rather comfortable. They circled the gates of the castle a few times then went back inside banishing their mounts to the underbelly of the castle.

It had been a long day and the stars shone from a black sky. The moon was full and wolves could be heard at a distance. Hermione pulled back her sheets and began to write a story that she knew she could never finish, but she would write it all the same.


	26. The Point of Roaming

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **Translations are provided in parentheses/italics. Sorry if the speech is broken.

**The Point of Roaming**

It was February 14th and Hermione was talking to Ginny in her suite about the Valentines Dance. Ginny and Harry were going to the dance that day. Ginny's dress was a silky white halter. Harry was wearing black pants with a light pink undershirt and white wizarding robes.

Hermione was very disappointed about not going to the dance, but she tried not to let it show to Severus. "Trust me Hermione, I'm sure he will do something great," Ginny would say.

"Why, did he talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ginny said smirking.

"Ginny," Hermione said throwing a pillow at her. Ginny picked up another pillow and whacked her with it. Hermione retaliated and knocked Ginny over. The girls laughed as Hermione continued to hit Ginny with half force.

"Wow, maybe your not very mature Mione," Harry said before dodging a pillow thrown at him by Hermione.

"Just kidding Mione," Harry said as her glare weakened. A large, black owl tapped at the window. Hermione withdrew the note and noticed Severus's feminine scrawl on the envelope. She withdrew a single claw to break the seal on the letter. She began to read the yellowed parchment.

_Dear Mia,_

_Meet me down in the entrance gates in half an hour._

_Love,_

_Severus_

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who was suddenly interested in her hands. "Ginny, where am I going?" Hermione whined.

"All I can tell you is to wear a long sleeved blouse and a skirt with some charmed cushioning heals," Ginny said. Hermione rushed about the room collecting her things.

"Get out Harry!" Hermione yelled while beginning to shed her robes.

"No need to tell me twice," Harry teased. "Have a great time," He said, backing out of the portrait.

Hermione quickly changed. She gathered her hair into a braid. She began to leave through her dressing room when she was pulled into her chair. The braid that she had just woven was being pulled apart and twisted on to her head. It formed an up-do with two large ringlets lining her face. A light layer of makeup began applying it's self to match her red blouse and black skirt. Earrings were thrust into her ears and a necklace placed it's self on her neck. Hermione walked down across the lawns and to the gate were she saw Severus. He took her petit hand and with a pop, they were gone.

"Oh Severus," Hermione said with her jaw hanging like a mailbox as she took in the view. She was standing in a square with a large fountain. An accordion was being played in the center of the square and couples were around her everywhere dancing. Severus began to twirl her around as they clapped to the music. Smells of food wafted in the air.

"Welcome to Rome Mia," Severus said, lifting her head to kiss him. "This here is the Trevi Fountain. Make a wish," He said, handing her a muggle coin to toss over her shoulder. The sun glistened on the ancient walkways and felt warm on Hermione's back. I was about sixty degrees. This was quite a change from the icy weather in Scotland.

"Let's explore Muggle Rome by day and Wizard Rome by Night," Severus said as he took her hand and led her off in between buildings. Hermione noticed Severus's muggle attire and began to giggle.

"Have you ever been to Rome?" Hermione asked him.

"No," He replied.

"So you have no idea where we are going?" Hermione asked, continuing to follow him.

"Basically," He replied. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little. Do you have anything in mind?" she asked as he led her into a restaurant called Rosa's. The bricks were yellowed and the awning was worn. A woman wearing white with a rose in her hair greeted them and sat them at their table. Severus ordered the finest wine on the list and began to scan over his menu, deciding on the red lasagna. Hermione decided on the white lasagna.

"So, how did you manage to find us?" The waitress said in an Italian accent. "Not many tourists wander these streets."

"I simply took the path less traveled," Severus responded. "I knew that Hermione here," He said motioning to Hermione, "Would be able to communicate here. She speaks very fluent Italian."

"Realmente? Come lei ha imparato?" The waitress asked. (_Really how did you learn?)_

"Sono cantante," Hermione replied._(I am a singer)_

"Realmente? Lei potrebbe cantare qualcosa per me?" The waitress asked hopefully._ (Really? Could you sing something for me?)_

"Non questo è il luogo," Hermione replied, blushing. _(This is not the place)_

"Si, Lei hanno ragione. Il suo cibo sarà qui presto," The waitress agreed as she walked away. _(Yes, you are right. Your food will be here soon)_

"Gratzi," Hermione said handing her the menus (_thank you)_

"Gratzi," Severus repeated, trusting Hermione's speech.

When the food came out on worn orange plates it looked amazing and gave a feeling of her grandmothers home cooking. Hermione and Severus both began to twirl the linguini upon their forks before eating it.

When they left the Restaurant, it was dusk. Severus retrieved a piece of parchment from his pocket and through wandless magic, a spider web scrawl began to branch out showing the streets of Rome. They were currently standing on a black street, which the map labeled as muggle. A few blocks away the streets turned a shimmering purple on the map. The purple streets were labeled as the "White Magic" Streets. Further off on the map an acidic green colored web of streets appeared. The Green streets were "Strictly Dark Magic." Severus took her hand and off they strolled in the direction of the purple streets.

On the streets, a man in green wizarding robes was playing an eight-bell trombone. Next to him were Nymphs playing the marimba. Smells wafted through the air like sun on a clear day. Carmel apples were sold on the street costing only a Knut. Floating candles and shimmering fairies illuminated the night air. Centaurs roamed the streets as officers and salespeople.

Flowers were seen everywhere and looked nothing like the muggle flowers or the flowers of the Hogwarts greenhouses. They were bright and vibrant styled along the sides of buildings, in barrels, baskets, and vases. Fauns would distribute flowers and scarves among the masses while the Satyrs would play the panpipe. Hermione and Severus both felt underdressed for the clothing of this event, so they went into a dress store to gather a more appropriate style of dress.

Hermione found a tight bodice dress in a green material. Severus found a pair of silver wizard robes. They trod back upon the street after paying for the garments. They danced in the moonlight of one of the most romantic cities of the world, until they could dance no more.


	27. The Point of Training

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **

**The Point of Training**

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur for Hermione. They spent one more day in Rome filled with shopping and sightseeing. Then on Sunday, they traveled to Venice for the day, riding the gondolas, learning how to glass blow, and buying fans. However, the vacation atmosphere did not last long.

As soon as they arrived back to Hogwarts, they were greeted with chaos. All of the centaurs of the forest were on the lawns talking to Dumbledore in the gray blanket of snow. The centaurs looked angry, most stomping a hind leg or raising a leg threateningly.

"Ah just the people I needed to see!" Dumbledore announced as Severus and Hermione walked closer. "These centaurs are in need of our assistance. The death eaters have threatened them and are angry about their refusal of joining them. They have agreed to fight against them and will make great use of the new combat room that has been created in underground lair which now has access from both of your rooms. Come with me and I will show you," Dumbledore said leading the full group into the castle.

The Savannah was still hot the trough still gleaming, only now there was a camp. Tents were popped upon the sand in colors of red and gold. Leopards and cheetahs now roamed in and about the trees. Centaurs held lances and molded armor. Fauns were sharpening arrows and spears. Griffins zoomed above over head. They continued to walk past some zebras when a lion greater and grander than the Aslan of Hogwarts was speaking in English with four crown bearing humans.

"This my friends is the founder of the land of Narnia, Aslan the first!" Dumbledore announced. "This man is the King of courage, Peter the magnificent!" Dumbledore said, motioning to a kind looking blond gentleman. "This is Queen of acceptance, Queen Lucy the valiant!" Dumbledore said motioning to the youngest woman. "This is the King of selection Edmund the just!" He said motioning to the youngest man with jet-black hair. "Last, but not least, Queen of Knowledge, Susan the gentle" Dumbledore said as everyone began to clap for the Narnian royal family.

The great lion stepped forward, "My relative has given me the knowledge of your war. I believe in your cause. Narnian troops will stand behind you one hundred percent."

Hermione stepped forward to talk to Queen Lucy, immediately realizing the resemblance between them. "Hello Hermione, I am your great-grandmother," Lucy said warmly.

"But how could you, I mean-, um, well you don't look much like a great-grandmother. I thought you disappeared long ago. How are you still this young looking?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"I did leave the British world long ago, and never found a way back, nor did I want to. We had gone back after our original Narnian voyage but I was never at ease back, I managed to convince them to come back with me, only after I became married to Denis Granger in that world. He married taking my only child Helen with him when I decided to come back to Narnia. I heard Helen inherited a few magical powers from me and I met her once when she came visiting through the wardrobe one day as an adult with a child named Harold Granger, whom I assume is your father?" Lucy explained, "As for my looks Narnian aging is very different from muggle aging."

"Wow, So that must be how I came into magic," Hermione concluded. "This is my soon to be husband Severus," Hermione said, introducing the pair.

Dumbledore approached with a Narnian centaur at his side. "Hermione this is Oreius, leader of the Narnian centaurs and the battle fields of Narnia," Dumbledore said as Oreius stepped forwards.

"Miss Granger, I am informed that your help could be of use. You see we need Unicorns for this army to be fully complete. Narnian unicorns are strictly not allowed to leave Narnia. This is why we will need your help. Only a virgin can capture a unicorn and a virgin with a will for good things onto human kind can capture an army worth of unicorns. You will need to go into the forbidden forest at night, find a clearing with a river and sleep naked under one of the trees. When you wake up, you will find the heard of unicorns eager to follow you. Lead them to the undercastle and then we will brief them to the battle plans," The centaur explained before walking away leaving Hermione to talk to Dumbledore.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny will be joining us soon. Why don't you go check on your dragonlings and cast a few warming spells on the eggs," Dumbledore told Hermione.

She whistled for Caesar to join her from the barn to fly her up the mountain since she was no longer allowed in her form. She mounted her Stallion and ascended the mountain. She left the steed up the mountain a ways and climbed down to the nest where Bolide and Karina feasted upon ferrets. Karina began flapping her wings and rose suddenly, out of the nest. She was teetering closely to the edge of the mountain. Hermione unfurled into her dragon form in a second to make sure of her dragonlings safety. Karina continued to fly with Hermione tailing her. Karina swooped down upon the camp and began to "grawp" at the centaurs.

"Is this your Dragonling?" A female faun asked a newly humanized Hermione.

"Yes she is, first time out flying," Hermione explained carefully lifting a sleeping Karina off of the ground of the Savannah. Growing her wings she sprung up the mountain and lowered the sleeping Karina to the nest. Hermione regained human form and took to the sky on Caesar again.

A plunge was heard in the trough, causing Caesar to spook in the air. Hermione managed to calm him and then lowered him to the ground next to the water edge. Harry, Ron, and Ginny dried themselves off and gasped at the new sight meeting their eyes.

"WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THESE CHANGES!" Harry roared.

"Relax Harry, this just happened," Hermione began to explain.

"You will all be living down here now. I will show all of you to your rooms," He said motioning them to the central circle of battle tents. This one is for Hermione and Severus," He said motioning to the North tent. "This one is for Harry and Ginny," He said motioning to the East tent. "Ron yours is the Western tent, and mine is the Southern tent," Dumbledore explained.

A horn sounded eight times from the waterfront. "Hermione it is eight o'clock, it is time. Ron will go with you in his form," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I still have not achieved my form. Where do you want me to go anyway?" Ron asked.

"Ronald you will not be going anywhere! You will stay with me tonight and practice your form. Good Luck Hermione," Dumbledore said as Hermione walked to the entrance to her common room. She walked to the entrance hall and went out side into the icy air. She removed her clothing and buried it in the snow. Her bare feet froze as she summoned for Caesar. She was thankful for keeping her feet out of the snow as she galloped through the woods to the stream about half way in that Dumbledore had told her to go to. There was no snow around the stream. She sent the Pegasus back to the castle and fell asleep in the dark.

The next morning at about five it would have been pitch black, except for the variety of Unicorns in the clearing giving off white and gold light. Her naked body was frozen from the cold and she decided to get up, heaving a stallion's head off of her lap.

When she rose a hundred white unicorns rose with her. She realized that there were about fifty golden foals and about a hundred of the black unicorns that had also risen. She began her walk back to the castle. Her feet had gone numb and began bleeding from the icy snow.

They all marched clearing the woods in about two hours. Dumbledore was outside of the castle waiting for their arrival. He started walking around the castle to the backside where he flicked his wand and a draw bride collapsed to admit the horses down a dark winding ramp. The decent to the cellars was long and tedious but at least it was warm. When finally entering the lighted undercastle she fell upon the great sands of the savanna. She lay there naked and feeble as the blood rushed to her head causing her to pass out.

Severus was soon there, shedding his cloak and covering her shivering body.

"Take that coat off of her boy, she will over heat," one of the centaurs hollered. Severus removed the cloak carefully. "Now bring her for a dip in that pool over yonder so she will wake up from the shock," The centaur advised. Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the water. She began to cough as she came around. When she seemed well Severus brought her to their tent where he was now able to wrap her in blankets and laid her upon the bed. He began to run a brush through her tangled, wet hair.

"Come Severus, We must go help Harry, Ron, and Ginny pick their mounts for the war," Dumbledore said, peaking his head into the North tent.

"Why do they need mounts wont they be in their forms for the war?" Severus asked, reluctant to leave Hermione's side.

"Because they will need to be in human form for the final stage of the war," Dumbledore waited for an unmoving Severus. "She will be fine," Dumbledore said while leading Severus to the barn. Harry, Ginny, and Ron waited outside of the barn while Dumbledore and Severus took their places next to them. A horn blasted and the doors were flung open. One by one, horses, unicorns, hippogriffs, and pegasus lined up outside the barn.

Dumbledore and Severus lead the walk from horse to horse waiting for each to take their ride. Harry chose a black unicorn. Its mane and tail gleamed golden in the sun from the enchanted ceiling. Ron picked a chestnut hippogriff, while Ginny picked a dapple-gray horse.

"Name your mounts please. Harry you first," Dumbledore urged.

"I will name this unicorn Seier! For that is the Norwegian word for Victory!" Harry cried to an audience of cheers.

Ron stepped forward, "I will name this hippogriff Aguila! Spanish for Eagle!"

Ginny stepped forward with the horse, "I will name this horse Freude! German for Joy!"

Dumbledore stepped forward claiming a white unicorn, "I hereby call this unicorn Flute!"

Severus mounted Prestissimo and the five began to run about all of the horses taking suit behind. A pegasus sprung from the barn and pressed forward to the five leaders. Hermione was on Caesar now making the group in to all six heroes as the front of the pack.


	28. The Point of People

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **The soundtrack to this is found in all classical music. I am thrilled to have reached over forty reviews! Wow!

**The Point of People**

The month of February went by quickly with plans for the upcoming battle. Nobody knew when it would take place, but everyone had his or her ideas. Life was confined to the undercastle except for play rehearsals. The centaurs kept watch over the five dragonlings while the humans were at their rehearsals. These rehearsals served as a much-needed break from their lives of war preparations on the savanna. However, Hermione's voice was week from the hot weather in the undercastle.

The dragons that had hatched were both of the Hungarian Horntails and one Norwegian Ridgeback. The Ridgeback was named Dvorak, after one of Hermione's favorite composers. The first Horntail to hatch was named Vladimere. The second to hatch was named Elijah. Karina was now about a third of Hermione's dragon form, while Bolide was already a half of her size. Daily they would go on flights around the savanna.

Six blasts on a horn went off waking Hermione and Severus from their slumber. Every morning at six this would happen and they would go to the mess hall where food was served on a round table from the house elves in the kitchen for the humans. Each individual creature was feed what he or she needed on their own table or trough from the kitchens. At six-thirty, Dumbledore would assign a timetable to each individual. Hermione picked hers up to look at it.

7:00 -12:00 – School

12:00 – 1:00 – Lunch

1:00 – 2:00 – Archery

2:00 – 3:00 – Spell mastery

3:00 – 4:00 – Swordsmanship

4:00 – 5:00 - Horsemanship

5:00 – 6:00 – Welcome dinner

6:00 – 8:00 – Play rehearsals

8:00 – 9:00 – Dragon training

9:00 – 10:00 – Free Time

10:00 Wands out

"Professor Dumbledore, What is the Welcome Dinner all about?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore's army and The Order of the Phoenix will be joining us here at camp, we need to welcome our guests," He said flicking his wand to create more tents. "I must leave, Severus I will be back here at eleven to allow you to go teach your upstairs potions classes," Dumbledore said as he disappeared through the door that allowed access to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione began to compare schedules with Severus She noticed the eleven o'clock class that Dumbledore had just spoken of. He also had classes from one to four in the afternoon. Severus did not have to take Spell Mastery courses. Swordsmanship was learned at the time of Dragon training. Archery was being done at the free time period with flaming arrows for the adults so that all were prepared for a nighttime attack.

The centaurs would build tack for the carrier animals during the time the kids were in the small class tent. Ron had finally managed to take his form. Now that everyone had a form, things were less chaotic.

As the trio finished their morning studies, they moved onto the archery class. Hermione was very talented with a bow and arrow. Ginny was also very good. However, it took Harry and Ron a long time to even get the arrow on the target. The ratio reversed in swordsmanship and the girls had a hard time holding the sword up enough to execute it. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a few spells. "Hey look! This is much easier to work with! Look at me, I'm a Jedi!" Hermione cried, sending Harry into fits of laughter. The Weasley's had no idea what the big deal was but when Hermione chopped the lightsaber into a near by piece of wood they began to understand why it could be useful.

"Resourceful as always Hermione," Dumbledore beamed. "Come, it is time for camp wide horsemanship," He said as the horn blew four times. Hermione went to the second floor of the barn, threw the silver saddle on Caesar and led the other winged horses behind her. She was followed closely by Ron on his mount with a row of hippogriffs trailing behind him. They flew out the double barn doors and landed on the clear savanna. She cast armor upon the horses and herself, while watching the other creatures withdraw from the barn. They broke up into teams, a human on each one. They would cast simple spells from horseback and attempt to shield from the ones shooting towards them. A horn blew and off they went.

Hermione cast at Harry who aimed his shield too late while focusing on Ron's attack and Harry was thrown back, hardly staying on the saddle. Hermione shot a stunner at Ginny as she passed and was knocked forwards from a rebound off a shield from behind. She flicked her wand at Ron causing him to topple off of the hippogriff into the trough. She laughed and raced to cast upon Severus from above. He however, sensed her approach and thrust his wand up in the air to shoot sparks in the air for her to dodge. She avoided all of them and heard the six o'clock horn. It was now time for the Welcome Dinner.

The order plunged, one by one into the trough. Masses of people fell out of the library nook. Some of them Hermione had never seen before. They emerged from the water, clothes ringing wet into a jet of drying spells that Dumbledore set up. Each order member carried one bag and they were escorted to tents to drop off their things. These tents were small in appearance but in side, they were makeshift hotels. One hundred wizards fit in one of these tents. Three were filled up so far. When everyone was assembled outside of the tents again, Dumbledore let them go to the barn to pick their mount. During the ceremony, Voldemort called upon Severus, causing a lull in conversations. Hermione hugged him good bye before he went through the door to his quarters.


	29. The Point of Practice

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **The soundtrack to this is found in all classical music. I am thrilled to have reached over forty reviews! Wow!

**The Point of Practice**

Two months passed without word from Severus. It was now May; snow no longer covered the ground. Rain fell over the bewitched savanna. Dumbledore had made the savanna weather adjustable so they could practice on all battlefields. It was a grueling process each day tromping around in the mud, attempting to get things accomplished.

The Order members were now teaching the DA. Rumors began to circulate that Severus had either turned sides or died. Hermione would hear none of it, she would glance at her engagement ring. It did not tell of death, more of worry and once in a while of pain. Tears upon her face went unnoticed in the rains.

Dumbledore had offered Hermione's lightsaber idea to Ollivander and now each order member had a wand and a light saber. Fred and George had now joined the strategy board. They had suggested trench warfare and traps set in the ground. They scrapped the trench warfare after Hermione gave statistics from World War I, but they decided to keep the traps ideas. Luna had suggested that each order member wear a color to make sure it was known who to shoot at, as it was certain all of the death eaters would be wearing black. Everyone waited for the farfetched aspect of the idea, but it was not found.

Dumbledore was giving all seventh years the night off on the eleventh. Hermione did not feel like going to the dance without Severus. However, Ginny who was going on invite from Harry, managed to convince Hermione to go. Hermione and Ginny went shopping for dress robes on Saturday before the dance. Hermione had found a black one that she really liked. It reminded her of Severus. Ginny found a blue one. Hermione hopped in the shower to get all the nasty mud off of her. She then hustled into her robes. She met Ginny outside, where Dumbledore had caused the rain to let up for the dance. Harry took Ginny's arm. Hermione really did not want to go to this dance. Ron offered his hand, and she took it glumly as the DA seventh years ascended through the common room.

When they entered the Great Hall the entire room went silent. Hermione thought it must have been odd to hear what ever Dumbledore told them about their classmates, then to see them all arrive at the seventh year dance.

Hermione and Ron got wallflower seats and remained there for the rest of the evening. Hermione got bored and knew there were things of more importance that could be done, so she said goodbye to Ron and left for the undercastle again.

When she arrived through the door, black robes embraced her. "Severus?" She said looking up into his face. She began crying into his torn, smelly robes.

"Hermione, I missed you so!" He said while breathing in the sent of her hair. "Come you are just in time for the meeting," Severus said as he brought her to the square. He got up on a pedestal in front of everyone and began, "The Death Eaters attack will be an hour after our Opening night production of The Phantom of the Opera. They decided on this time because they knew there would be a cast party and everyone would be off guard. How wrong they were. This means the battle will be at dusk. Here we have the advantage. Ten days to prepare my friends. Dumbledore, I will need you to cast spells on every one so we can see each other in the dark but the death eaters can't," Severus announced to the crowd.

"Of course I will Severus," Dumbledore said.

"We will wear all black so the death eaters don't know who is on their side but we will see the color from Dumbledore's spell," Snape said as everyone murmured about the change of plans. "Are all of the Dragonlings hatched yet?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes they have Severus," She responded with delight.

"Have all the Hocruxes been destroyed Dumbledore?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes they have my boy, well all but Nagini. We have located the diary, cup, quill, necklace, and a griffin door knocker," Dumbledore said, counting them off his fingers.

"Good, everything is in working order then. I am going to bed now. I suggest everyone do the same. We will need all the rest for this battle we can get. He took Hermione's hand and they went to their tent. Both warriors glad not to be alone as they slept.

The next day the DA was informed of the new plans at their six o'clock breakfast. Each of Hermione's dragons was flying and spitting flames now. Bolide was now her size in dragon form and many of the other dragonlings were just as big. Bolide, Karina, Vladimere, Elijah, Dvorak, Lancelot, Lysander, Demetrius, Excalibur, and Camelot would be the winning of this war.

For the rest of the week, concentration was focused on formations and strategies. Target practice was used in daily scrimmages. Harry proved to be very good with a light saber. They would duel for hours on end. Dumbledore had ordered statues of armor to be the target practice for many things. They would actually be used in war. Dumbledore put permanent allegiance charms on them so the Death Eaters could not turn them.

War preparations were making nerves run high. Everyone knew what would happen opening night, and they couldn't do a thing but prepare to kill.


	30. The Point of the Show pt I

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **I would just like to let everyone know that I myself will be auditioning for Phantom of the Opera at some point this year and I will keep you informed. Pulls out Phantom libretto and clears throat Lets begin. Phantom will be in two parts

It was May 20 and the stage was set. Backstage the cast ran around half in ordinary clothes half in costume. Hermione could be found in her dressing room, pulling a brush through her hair to sooth her nerves. She was already in her costume for Hannibal. In the corner was a pile of armor she would be changing into immediately after the show. She shivered, not from the revealing outfit of red, gold, and green. She shivered because she knew in a few hours blood would be shed all over the fields of Hogwarts. Now she truly knew how Christine felt before Don Juan Triumphant.

The brush started to take over and a curling iron began attacking her head to put her curls into her Hannibal headdress. She allowed the stage makeup to be coated on to her face. She heard the two-minute bell and hurried out to the sidelines of the stage to watch.

Dumbledore looked out at all of Hogwarts and frowned. How happy they all looked. He knew that many in this auditorium would be dead the next day. At six o'clock the curtain rose revealing the auctioneer, porters, bidders and Leo disguised as a seventy-year-old man. The auctioneer's gavel sounded throughout the theater, starting the play.

**Auctioneer:** Sold. Your number sir? Thank you.

Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau.

**Porter: **Showing here.

**Auctioneer: **Do I have ten francs? Five then, Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Changny.

The bidding continued until a music box was brought out. The music box had a monkey with cymbals on it. The Auctioneer told how it was discovered in the theater in working order. Bidding went between Raoul and Giry but Raoul eventually got it.

**Raoul:** A collector's piece indeed… Every detail exactly as she said…

She often spoke of you, my friend… your velvet lining and your figurine of lead… Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead…?

**Auctioneer: **Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?

The auctioneer turned on the chandelier. An enormous flash covered the room and the Overture began The Overture was a massive amount of pipe organ music. During this overture, the opera house is restored by magic to its earlier days. The chandelier rises magically from the stage, hovering high above the audience. The curtain is pulled back again opening to a change in seen.

Hermione and Ginny were now onstage as slave girls practicing their ballet under the instruction of McGonagall. Pansy was seen strutting about the stage as Carlotta.

**Carlotta: This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!**

**Girl's Chorus: With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation.**

**Men's Chorus: The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!**

**All: Hear the drums- Hannibal comes!**

Crabbe entered in a fat suit attempting to learn to speak English instead of Italian. Harry and Ron walked in with muggle business suits on. Both of them wore mustaches and gray hair. Dumbledore thought they looked like Fred and George when they tried to pass the age line. Harry and Ron were introduced to Crabbe and Pansy's characters and they seemed to be acting friendly well enough. Both pairs knowing that in a few hours they would have their chance to try to kill each other.

Harry and Ron began to speak to McGonagall about the ballet dancers particularly Christine.

**Lefevre: **Ladies and gentlemen – Madame Giry, thank you- may I have your attention please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre.

The cast, in polite applause and bowing greeted Harry and Ron. Harry asked Pansy to sing a Private rendition of her aria from act three. Pansy asked the Chorale director (Draco) if it would be okay for her to sing.

**Reyer:** If my diva commands!

Carlotta: Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good bye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again you long to take your heart…

A backdrop from above was cut, crashing down on to Pansy. Ginny turned pale and whispered to the other girls.

**Meg:** It's him the Phantom of the Opera!

Ginny began to shriek as Hagrid as Joseph Buquet was discovered, telling of his innocence to the mishap. McGonagall read off a letter from the Phantom full of commands. Pansy left in an uproar shoving Hermione while doing so. Andre and Firmin, looking frazzled, tried to find an understudy for the role. Hermione's arm was grabbed by McGonagall and was pulled to the center of the stage.

**Mme. Giry: **Christine Daae could sing it, sir.

**Firmin: **the chorus girl?

**Meg:** She has been taking lessons from a great teacher.

**Andre:** from whom?

This was it, Hermione's first line on stage!

**Christine: ** I don't know sir…

**Firmin: **Oh, not you as well! Can you believe it? A full house- and we shall have to cancel!

**Giry: **Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught.

The aria began with light airy notes. Christine stepped forward in her slave girl attire and began singing.

**Christine: Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good bye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free- if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me…**

Hermione smiled as spells were cast at her from the wings of the stage. Her slave girl outfit materialized into a full white gown. The whole set around her began to change. It was now under blue light. Clouds formed in the night sky and horses were upon the stage.

**Christine: We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea- but if you can still remember, stop an think of me… Think of all the things we've shared and seen don't think about the things which might have been… Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do- there will never be a day when I won't think of You…**

Applause came from the audience and the onstage boxes with Harry, Ron, and Leo. Leo stood up and began to sing.

**Raoul: Can it be? Can it be Christine? What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were… She may not remember me, but I remember her…**

**Christine: We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea- but please promise me, that sometimes, you will think of me! **She smiled and the curtain closed reopening to the backstage dressing room.

**Phantom's Voice: Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…**

Hermione's head rose looking around for the voice. Ginny walks in unaware of the voice. Hermione turns in surprise and is relieved to see Ginny.

**Meg: Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor!**

**Christine: Father once spoke of an angel… I used to dream he'd appear… Now as I sing I can sense him… And I know he's here…Here in this room he calls me softly… somewhere inside… hiding… Somehow I know he's always with me… he- the unseen genius…**

**Meg: Christine, you must have been dreaming… stories like this can't come true… Christine, you're talking in riddles… and it's not like you…**

**Christine: Angel of Music! Guid and guardian! Grant to me your glory!**

**Meg: Who is this angel? This…**

**Both: Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…**

**Christine: He's with me even now…**

**Meg: Your hands are cold…**

**Christine: All around me…**

**Meg: Your face, Christine it's white…**

**Christine: It frightens me…**

**Meg: Don't be frightened.**

Ginny took Hermione's cold shaking hands and they looked at each other in fear. McGonagall interrupted them.

**Giry: **Meg Giry, Are you a dancer? Then come and practice. (Ginny left leaving only McGonagall and Christine in the room.) My dear, I was asked to give you this (Handed Hermione a small blue note exiting)

**Christine:** A red scarf… the attic… Little Lotte…

Leo, Harry and Ron were seen outside of Christine's dressing room each with a glass of champagne.

**Raoul:** Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied. (He entered the room.) Christine Daae, where is your scarf?

**Christine: **Monsieur?

**Raoul: **You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin…

**Christine:** Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul, So it is you!

**Raoul: **Christine.

The couple embraced laughing. Hermione moved away to her dressing table. Leo picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair.

Raoul: 'Little Lotte let her mind wander…' 

**Christine: **You remember that, too…

Raoul: '…Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls…' 

**Both: '…or of goblins, of shoes…'**

**Christine: '…or of riddles, of frocks…'**

**Raoul: **Those picnics in the attic…** '…or of chocolates…'**

**Christine: **Father playing the violin…

**Raoul: **As we read to each other dark stories of the North…

**Christine: 'No- what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'**

**Both: 'The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'**

**Christine: **Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.

**Raoul: **No doubt of it – And now we'll go to supper!

**Christine: **No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict.

**Raoul: **I shan't keep you up late!

**Christine:** No, Raoul….

**Raoul:** You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes- Little Lotte. (Leo exits)

**Phantom's Voice: Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!**

**Christine: Angel! I hear you! Speak- I listen… stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak- forgive me… enter at last, Master!**

**Phantom's Voice: Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!**

Severus's figure appeared in the mirror. He work a half mask and black robes

**Christine: Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your Glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel…**

**Phantoms' Voice: I am your Angel… Come to me: Angel of Music…**

Hermione walked to the mirror which was now a liquid glass looking almost like a Pensive. Leo's voice was heard from outside. He was trying to open the locked door. The mirror opens, Severus reaches forward and takes Hermione firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. Hermione gasped at his cold hand and disappeared through the closing mirror. The curtains closed.

The same pipe organ music from the overture was heard throughout the theater as the curtains were pulled back again. A large Ramp way darted back and forth from the stage to above the curtain. Severus Lead Hermione down this ramp on horseback.

**Christine: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice which calls to me and speaks my name… And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside my mind…**

**Phantom: Sing once again with me our strange duet… My power over you grows stronger yet… And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside your mind…**

**Christine: Those who have seen your face draw back in fear… I am the mask you wear…**

**Phantom: It's me they hear…**

**Both: Your/My spirit and your/my voice in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside your/my mind…**

Severus situated Hermione into a boat at the bottom of the ramp into the smoke screen. Candles come out of the floor and floated about the ceiling.

**Phantom: In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery…**

**Christine: Were both in you…**

**Both: And in this labyrinth where nicht is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/ inside your/my mind…**

**Phantom: Sing my Angel of Music!**

**Christine: He's there the Phantom of the Opera**

Hermione's song began to sing higher and higher. Her voice ending at a High E flat. The lair materialized. Candelabras were every where and a pipe organ was revealed. There was a bedroom behind a curtain at the side of the room.

**Phantom: I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne… to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…music… You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone… Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music…my music**

**Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation… Darkness stirs and wakes imagination… Silently the senses abandon their defenses… Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour… Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender… Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light- and listen to the music of the night…**

Severus placed his arms around Hermione's waits and rocked back and forth with her.

**Phantom: Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before… Softly, deftly, music shall surround you… Fell it hear it closing in around you… Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight- the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me… Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write- the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night…**

Severus lead her to a large mirror from which he removes a dust cover in which we see the image of Christine, a perfect wax-face impression, wearing a wedding gown. Hermione moved slowly towards it, when suddenly the image thrust its hands through the mirror towards her. Hermione fainted. Severus caught her and carried her to the bed to lay her down.

**Phantom:** **You alone can make my song take flight- help me make the music of the night.**

The curtains of the bedroom close and the lights go out. The lights come back on, brighter than before and Severus is shown playing chords on the Pipe Organ. The music box from the prologue chimed causing Hermione to open the curtains.

**Christine: I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake…There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man…. Who was that Shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?**

Hermione caressed Severus's face, and reached for the half mask pulling it off of his disfigured face which Severus hid from the audience. He springs up and rounds on her furiously.

**Phantom: DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DEMON- IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE? CURSE YOU! YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH! YOU LITTLE VIPER- NOW YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE! DAMN YOU… CURSE YOU…**

**Stranger than you dremt it can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly…secretly… But, Christine… Fear can turn to love- you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this… repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly… secretly… **Oh, Christine

Hermione held out the mask to him. He took it and placed it on his face.

**Phantom: **Come we must return- those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.

The curtain closed and opened again on Hagrid as the old stage hand Buquet, surrounded by the girls of the ballet.

**Buquet: Like yellow parchment is his skin… a great black hole served as the nose that never grew… you must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso. **

On the overhead catwalk Severus and Hermione were seen heading back to the dressing room Hermione continued on but Severus stopped to give death glares to Hagrid from above. In a flash, he was gone. McGonagall stormed in to the room in a fury.

**Giry: Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue- he will burn you with the heat of his eyes. **

The stage turned into the manager's office. Two desks, chairs, and papers scatter the room. Ron is clutching a newspaper.

**Firmin: Mystery after gala night, it says mystery of soprano's flight Mystified baffled surete say, we are mystified- we suspect foul play! Bad news on soprano scene- first Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold- gossip's worth its weight in gold… What a way to run a business Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel-, It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles.**

Harry burst in the room in a fury holding yet another newspaper.

**Andre: Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable! **

**Firmin: Andre, please don't shout… It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity! **

**Andre: But we have no cast… **

**Firmin: But Andre, have you seen the queue?( **He hands Harry a letter**) Oh, it seems you've got one too…**

**Andre: (reading) Dear Andre what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left- otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!**

**Firmin: (reading) Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post- P.T.O: No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!'**

**Both: Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!**

**Firmin: These are both signed 'O.G.'…**

**Andre: Who the hell is he?**

**Both: Opera ghost**

**Firmin: It's really not amusing!**

**Andre: He's abusing our position!**

**Firmin: In addition, he wants money!**

**Andre: He's a funny sort of spectre…**

**Both: to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer- he is clearly quite insane! **

Leo entered with a note in hand in a ruffled suit.

**Raoul: Where is she?**

**Andre: You mean Carlotta?**

**Raoul: I mean Miss Daae- where is she?**

**Firmin: Well, how should we know**

**Raoul: I want an answer- I take it that you sent me this note?**

**Firmin: What's all this nonsense?**

**Andre: Of course not!**

**Firmin: Don't look at us!**

**Raoul: She's not with you, then?**

**Firmin: Of course not!**

**Andre: We're in the dark…**

**Raoul: Monsieur, don't argue- Isn't this the letter you wrote?**

**Firmin: And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote? Written! **

**Andre: (reading) Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.**

**Carlotta: (entering) Where is he?**

**Andre: Ah, welcome back!**

**Carlotta: Your precious patron- where is he?**

**Raoul: What is it now?**

**Carlotta: I have your letter- a letter which I rather resent!**

**Firmin: And did you send it?**

**Raoul: Of course not!**

**Andre: As if he would!**

**Carlotta: You didn't send it?**

**Raoul: Of course not!**

**Firmin: What's going on…?**

**Carlotta: You dare to tell me, that this is not the latter you sent?! **

**Raoul: And what is it that I'm meant to have sent? (reading) Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.**

**Managers: Far too many notes for my taste- and most of them about Christine! All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name…**

**Giry: Miss Daae has returned.**

**Firmin: I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned.**

**Andre: Where precisely is she now?**

**Giry: I thought it best that she went home…**

**Meg: She needed rest.**

**Raoul: May I see her?**

**Giry: NO, monsieur, she will se no one.**

**Carlotta: Will she sing, will she sing!?**

**Giry: Here I have a note**

Firmin snatches the letter and begins to read, but the Phantom's voice takes over.

**Phantom's Voice: Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role of the Pageboy is silent- which makes my casting in a word, ideal. **I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur

**Firmin:** (Taking over) I remain Gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G.

The managers and Carlotta began to argue roles. Pansy launched into her aria called Prima Donna with the Managers chiming in. Leading to the staging of Il Muto in which Carlotta had the lead role and Christine was given the role of Pageboy. Half way through a voice boomed from every direction in the room.

**Phantom's Voice: **DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY!

The entire audience looked to box five to see Leo sitting in it. The ballet girls screamed and cries of "He's here the Phantom of the Opera!" were heard.

**Christine: **It's him… I know it…it's him…

**Carlotta: **Your part is silent, little toad!

**Phantom's Voice: **A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad…

Pansy's voice began to croak and crack. The Chandelier's lights blinked on and off.

**Phantom's Voice: **Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!

Pansy ran off stage and the back curtain was drawn over the stage. Firmin and Andre come out to center stage.

**Firmin: **Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes time… when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae.

**Andre: ** In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera.

The ballet stormed out onto the stage holding arches of roses on the backdrop looming images of the phantom appeared all meshing into one oppressive bat like shadow. A hanging body of Hagrid pops from the catwalk and begins shaking upon the stage.

Raoul takes Christine by the hand and she leads him up flights of stairs while singing a reprise to the earlier version of the song going down into the lair

**Christine: The Phantom of the Opera will kill… and kill again! Raoul, I've been there- to his world of unending night… To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness… Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness…darkness… But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound… In that night there was music in my mind… And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before…Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world … Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore…**

Raoul: No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you ...

**Christine: Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime ...Say you need me with you, now and always ... promise me that all  
you say is true -that's all I ask of you ...  
Raoul: Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you ...**

**Christine: All I want is freedom, a world with no more night ... and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me ...**

**Raoul: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...Let me lead you from your solitude ...Say you need me with you here, beside you ...anywhere you go, let me go too -Christine, that's all I ask of you ...**

Christine: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...say the word and I will follow you ...

Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning ...

Christine: Say you love me ... Raoul: You know I do ...

Both: Love me -that's all I ask of you . . .(They kiss)Anywhere you go let me go too ...Love me -that's all I ask of you ...

The couple leaves and Severus comes out to sing a reprise from a statue floating in the air. The opera curtain closes and the principals for Il Muto appear through it for their bows. Christine is dressed in Carlotta's costume. Laughter rang through the auditorium and a creaking noise was heard as the chandelier swung crashing directly at Hermione's feet before the curtain closed.**  
**


	31. The Point of the Show pt II

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **Thank you for all of the generous reviews for the last two chapters as well as to the new readers who have dropped reviews for each chapter! Now on to act two! PS Ernie Macmillan has left Hogwarts at this point. His parents pulled him out in the middle of the school year, leaving Leo as Head Boy (If you were wondering.)

Hermione quickly flocked to her dressing room for intermission. She was greeted with cheers of the cast. However, she walked past them in a daze until closing her dressing room door. Hermione shed the Countess dress and began to run a moist cloth over her sweat-streaked body. The stress of the pending war and the lights was making her feel week. She placed a cooling spell on her Pink dress for the beginning of Act II. Make up was being removed from her face, being reapplied darker than before. The lights began to flicker backstage, alerting her that Intermission was over.

She waited and then she heard Harry and Ron start in on Masquerade. Soon she went on stage to join in the party. She and Leo danced around the stage merrily. She began to change partners for men in masks, each one looking more like the Phantom, until Leo took her back.

In all of the activity, a figure began to descend the staircase. The figure was an undistinguishable Severus. He was clad in an outfit similar to the one he wore to the Holiday Ball. It was a noble, red attire with a matching plumed hat. If Hermione had not known that Severus had makeup on, she would have thought an Inferi walked among them. His face was a yellowed skull. Around his eyes were black circles. He held a sward out at arms length.

He began the revengeful tune of "Why So Silent?" His sword graced each principal opera member as he threatened him or her with out mercy. He threw an opera score to the ground, announcing that this was his new opera to be performed. He got to Hermione and snatched an engagement ring from Raoul off her neck, breaking the gold chain. He disappeared from the stage in a cloud of flames. Leo was found discussing The Phantom's past with McGonagall.

Another notes sequence took place, leading right into rehearsals for The Phantom's opera "Don Juan Triumphant." Leo pleaded with Hermione to help them catch the phantom. Hermione's character could not do it. Hermione could identify with this. In another hour, her lover would be hunted out and she couldn't stand it.

**Christine: Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? **(Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, knowing that all of them would be risking their lives that night) **Can I betray the man, who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? (**Her face darkened, picturing Voldemort in the next few lines) **He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good… I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could **(she thought nobody would wish war upon themselves) **Oh god- if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this the Phantom's opera…?**

**Leo: Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care- but every hope and every prayer rests on you now…**(Hermione began to cry from the pressure of the stage, but she was still in character)

More rehearsals for Don Juan were under way. The stage changes and in a trance Hermione moved upstage slowly. Distant sounds of bells were heard. Christine began to sing of the loss of her father. Hermione was trying not to think of what would happen to her father if they lost this war. Severus as the Phantom joined her signing until Leo entered stage as Raoul. Severus began casting spells out of his staff. Leo dodged each one. Hermione and Leo left causing Snape to go center stage and disappear into flames that engulfed the stage. While the flames where growing the set for Don Juan was rising from the ground. Police officers could be heard talking with Raoul and all of a sudden the fire all rushed back to one pit and the show started.

Hermione sang like an angel waiting for Severus to emerge after his character had killed Piangi. When he finally did, they started the tasking duet of The Point of No Return.

**Phantom (as Don Juan): You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent… I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge- in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me- now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you decided, decided… Past the point of no return- no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end… past all thought of 'if' or 'when'- no use resisting: abandon thought and let the dream descend.** (He walked to Hermione caressing her arm and began to walk away from her to the audience left side of the stage up the winding staircase) **What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold- what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return.**

**Christine (As Aminta): You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent- and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. **(She began to climb the opposite staircase) **Past the point of no return- no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun… Past all thought of right or wrong- one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?**

**Both: **(walking towards each other) **Past the point of no return, the final threshold- the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn… We've passed the point of no return.**

Severus began to sing the same song Leo had sung earlier while crying. Hermione ripped his mask from his face before the final word. He swirled his cloak around her and jumped into the fire with her. The stage curtain rose again to show the chaos of backstage. It closed again quickly.

When it reopened Hermione and Severus was in the lair. Hermione was in a wedding dress. Hermione as Christine seethed at the Phantom for betraying her trust. The Phantom explained how he turned out the way he did. They were joined soon by Leo and a trio was sung while Severus proceeded to hang Leo upon an iron grate. Severus had no problem doing this, he considered it pay back for the passionate kiss Leo had shared with Hermione earlier.

Christine offered her love to the Phantom in exchange for Raoul's life. Hermione came closer to Severus and braced herself for what could be the last kiss of their lives. The kiss was long and passionate, Severus gripped her and had a hard time letting her go. When he did, he let Raoul go also. Christine was finally free, but first she gave the phantom back the ring he had given her earlier. Hermione found him listening to the monkey music box. He sang a last line of love to her. When Hermione left, Severus could here the reprise of Hermione and Leo's song. He knew now was the time,** You alone, could make my song take flight- it's over now the music of the night…** He sat upon the chair, leaving behind only his mask to be found by Meg later on.

The audience roared, minor characters were called first then Leo, Hermione, and Severus were called out last. Hermione was pelted with roses.


	32. The Point of No Return

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **Thank you for all of the generous reviews for the last two chapters as well as to the new readers who have dropped reviews for each chapter! Now on to the chapter that I have been working on for a month!

The Point of No Return 

Directly after curtain call she was offered glasses of champagne and was showered in roses. She rushed to her dressing room all the same. She pulled off her wedding gown and quickly pulled on her armor. She pushed a helmet over her curls. She heard a knock at the door and opened it, expecting Severus; instead, Leo met her. She quickly ushered him inside.

"Hermione why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Look Leo I don't have time to explain," Hermione said trying to get past him.

"Voldemort's coming tonight, isn't he?" He said. Hermione nodded. "Where do I get a suit of armor?" He asked

"You're not trained, you'd be killed!" Hermione said. He would not let her past. "Fine come with me," She said bringing him into her suite and through the door to the undercastle. She ran to Severus to give him a pre-battle kiss. She summoned Ronan the centaur to get armor for Leo. Hunger set in. Everyone had eaten at three and it was now eight. Hermione grabbed a piece of bread from the basket in her room. She grabbed her light saber, secured her wand, and grabbed her quiver of arrows. Flung her bow over her shoulder and headed to the Stable with Leo following.

She put him up on Napoleon the Hippogriff. She ran to Caesar's stall to prepare him. She would not be riding him for formation A, but she would need him tacked and upstairs, ready when she needed him. She threw freshly polished armor over him. She put a sword in the saddle sheath and sent him to the woods the other Pegasuses and riders following. She watched as they ascended the dark ramp up to the forest for cover

Hermione went to the newly created Dragon Valley in the mountain, which had been made when the dragons outgrew their nest. She changed her form quickly. "Okay kids, let's go!" She hollered as they rose up from the valley to the ramp. She had just seen Ron leave with the Unicorns and Harry rode behind him, Dumbledore closely following him. Severus was just behind her and the dragons with most of the order on horseback. Ginny and the Hippogriffs were directly behind. The Centaurs and lions followed. Once Hermione was outside, she flew the dragons to the spires of the castle to watch without being seen.

She saw the flocks of animals poring out of the camp into the outdoors for the first time in months. For the lions, the first time in their lives.

A sudden coolness penetrated the night air. The dementors were upon the Hogwarts grounds. Masked, hooded figures were approaching. First, the centaurs began to fire flaming arrows as they ran, line one, brandished swords and lances. Giants were seen in the faint light of the sunset coming at the centaurs. Hermione took this as her cue. She took wing followed by her ten dragons. They stretched the sky and scorched the earth. The giants were gone in a wave of flames. Severus then came with the heard of horses, he twirled his wand, Avada-ing the figures that had once been his friends. He did not look back.

Harry led the unicorns forward with the help of Dumbledore and Ron. His unicorn reared and Harry pulled his red light saber from his belt. He began to run at the Deatheaters. Light saber in one hand, wand in the other. He had less use for the wand because the Deatheaters were dumbfounded. Of course, they had not expected the fast moving targets, and their weapons. Griffins overtook the sky pelting the not suspecting Deatheaters with boulders. Now that the sun was set, Hermione knew it would be impossible to find the Deatheaters from the Order members. She ordered the dragons to fly above and cast flames in the air to light the battlefield.

She went to the Astronomy tower to perch shrinking down to human form. and sang a high E flat. Caesar flew up to the tower the flock following at a distance. Hermione mounted took out her light saber, and in her other hand took her wand and the reins. She swooped down for the war. She began to be shot at by the Deatheaters with stunners, which flew farther than the killing curse. Her Pegasuses were dropping out of the air like flies.

She swung her light saber to block the spells flying at her. Caesar began to run on the ground past Harry who was now dueling with Lucius. Hermione jumped from Caesar to protect Harry from Narcissa. She took her light saber and finished off Narcissa quickly. Ron was seen dueling with Draco in the flame light. Hermione turned to find Neville slicing through Bellatrix with his unicorn's horn. It was ironic that someone so evil would be slain by something so pure.

Voldemort had not yet made an appearance. Ginny rode the Hippogriffs down to kill the dementors, but it was to no avail. Harry picked up on this and rode directly into the mass of Dementors with his wand drawn. Hermione and Ron quickly mounted and went to follow him. Their patronuses fought them back in waves. Harry raised his wand again and to his surprise, a silver dog was coming out of it without him asking for it. Sirius was now fighting their war! Another patronus came rushing forward, obviously coming from Severus, as it was his form. The dementors were still coming so Harry took his phoenix form chasing them all away with the help of the many patronuses.

Werewolves were next they all swung their silver swords at them, but there were too many. The white unicorns rushed them purging them with their silver horns causing the wolves to fall in their pain to the ground. The unicorns proceeded to tear up their bodies.

Harry flew to the center of the battle saving Dumbledore from a killing curse. He scanned the ground and saw an unmasked Percy Weasley lying dead on the ground. The flock of Pegasus was now being lead by Ginny's Abraxan form.

Hermione joined him in dragon form and Ron was very near to the center. All of a sudden a chariot, drawn by Minotaurs was approaching. The leader of this chariot was McNair. Each Minotaur had a spear. . The Centaurs ran towards to combat them. There were more Centaurs than there were Minotaurs so they were taken care of in no time. Harry swooped down in his phoenix form to swallow Nagini. He saw a giant serpents head rise from the back of the chariot.

Ron whinnied alerting the battle to the situation. Harry quickly went for the Basilisk's eyes as the great serpent looked about causing many of the lions to fall to the ground petrified. Fawkes quickly appeared to regain the lion's pulses with his tears. Ginny and Ron pinned the snakes tail to the ground. Hermione had no idea what to do. Then it hit her: all four were needed. Ron flew to the head of the Basilisk figuring out the same thing. He plunged his horn into the roof of the basilisk's mouth killing the creature. Hermione then set flame to the beast that was Voldemort. A big shadow loomed and a grand fire erupted in the ground where a bottomless pit lay. Voldemort's shadow flew into the pit and was consumed by the earth.

The sun began to rise on the battlefield. No death eater was left unpunished. Severus ran to Hermione and kissed her, embraced her, he knew he would never let her go.

The smoke began to clear and Queen Lucy was running about the field, administering her cordial to the wounded order members. Hermione gathered the dragons and lead them back down to the undercastle. She left them in the mountain valley and changed into her wizarding robes. She felt dirty. She had killed people last night. She put her witch's hat upon her head and began to cry in a corner of the tent. Severus walked in, shed his robes for his normal frock coat. He kneeled by Hermione and cradled her in his arms

"Shh… It's over now, It's over…look!" he said as he held out his arm for her. The mark was gone, only a pure piece of skin remained where the abomination had once lain.

A horn sounded from a distance and the couple came out of the tent.

"We are about to be received upstairs in the Great Hall by the minister. I just felt that before we do this we should read off the Death Toll," Dumbledore said grimly. "All of the Death Eaters have been killed. As for the Order members: Alastor Moody, Leah Churchill, Silvia Main, Egus Lambert, Allen White, Ben Richardson, Lester Seth, Leo Adler, Ken Hill, Page Brown, Brian Regan, and Remus Lupin," Dumbledore concluded somberly

The beasts were listed next but Hermione was paying attention to a shaking Harry. The chambers of the undercastle began shaking with the vibrato of his voice. The trough began to ripple. Centaurs brought Harry back to his tent to be alone to mourn the loss of the last marauder.

Hermione on the other hand could not believe that Leo had died, She silently cried for her mistake in allowing him to fight with them as she walked to meet the order. All of the order members went back to the battlefield. Each member was allowed to keep his or her mounts. Hermione decided to keep Caesar but let him in the woods until graduation. Many of the other DA members chose the same. The Narnian creatures went back into their world and the Centaurs, Pegasus, Hippogriffs, and even the dragons were released to the forest. The Gryffindor lions were given the option of where they wanted to go, and they chose under the castle. Each order member put on their suit of armor again and went up to the great hall.

There were no more house hourglasses in the entrance hall. The doors of the great hall opened and the Order of the Phoenix was pictured above in banners. The upper left hand held a phoenix. The lower left held the dragon, the upper right housed the unicorn and the lower right housed an abraxan. The banners were purple and red. The full order sat at the Head table, which now stretched the side of the building rather than the front of the room. Dumbledore sat center, Hermione to his left, Harry to his right. Severus to Hermione's left. Ginny to Harry's right then Ron. Order members spanned the rest of the table.

Fudge presented orders of Merlin to each member. "I am hereby resigning my title of Minister of Magic to whom ever Dumbledore sees fit," He said waiting for response.

"I choose Severus Snape," Dumbledore said.

"Do you agree to this Snape?" Fudge asked.

"No I don't, I have not the people skills. However, my soon to be wife would be a perfect candidate," He said beaming at her.

"Oh Severus! Dumbledore, do you think I can do it?" She asked.

"Of course my child, you planed this entire war!" Dumbledore said.

Hermione was inducted without delay as Mistress of Magic. She felt the eyes of her peers on her and raised her hand, making an oath to protect them. The second most important oath that she would take in her lifetime. The most important one would happen in a few weeks at her wedding.

**AN: Phew! That was hard! Anywho, Read and Review (you know you want to just because tat rhymed? Actually, that wasn't really on purpose.)**


	33. The Point of Graduation

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **I really hope that you will like this, wow. I just wrote three graduation speeches! Please take the time to read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Sorry It's short…but the next chapter is the weddng.

Hermione pulled on her red gown and cap, carefully placing the fringe on the proper side. It was a 26 degree Celsius day (80 degrees F) with no humidity. The sun shone over the lake. Her hair was curled under her cap. She heard a knock at her door and opened it to find Severus in a suit. He kissed her and handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Are you even supposed to see me now? After all, it is our wedding day," Hermione said as he began kissing her again.

"Did you think, as head of Slytherin House, that I would be allowed to skip graduation. I knew I would see you there, so I figured that I didn't really have to wait," He explained.

"Okay well, I have to go backstage, and you have to go in the audience. Get you gone you knight!" Hermione said laughing. She stepped out to the auditorium and lined up with the rest of her class.

As head girl Hermione had to deliver a speech, "We come to this school, unaware of what it does to us. For the muggleborns like myself, we dream of the new magical powers we will receive. It is not the magical powers that are most important. It is the power of love that molds who we are here. I have a loving set of friends and family here, I don't know what I would have done without them. In my first year, I faced most of my problems alone, but when Harry and Ron become your friends, you have even more problems," She paused for everyone to laugh. "That does not matter to me, for they have given their love, which I cherish more than I think even they know. This school is only the beginning of our lives. This is where we have learned the rudiments needed to survive in our world and we will continue to learn when we leave these walls today. I know that a quarter of our graduating class is missing. The Slytherins of our year were death eaters, and their peers killed them. This does not mean that we shouldn't respect their death, on the contrary. They never had a life of love. This will be the last graduating class that is separated by house. This war has shown us just how deeply house grudges lie. It will take time to heal those wounds," She paused again. Took a sip of water and started again. "Leo Adler was a fine young man. I knew him personally quite well. I found this in my dressing room the night after he died," She paused as she unfurled the scroll.

"Hogwarts, if this is being read at graduation, it means that I am dead and that Hermione Granger is alive. I had this speech prewritten and I have added this part in the last few moments before battle. Hogwarts in it's self is a very accepting school. We have all races, religions, and creeds, among other things. It is the house system that is hurting us. Hogwarts provides us with the opportunity to learn such things as magic and new to this year, vocal placement. Hogwarts is a place to grow, away from our families and experience new things, and no, I am not talking about the hangovers after a Quidditch match," Hermione pause waiting for the chuckles from the audience and students. "My greatest advise is that in a world that is changing, keep your classmates close, you never know when you may need them," Hermione finished reading Leo's note with tears running down her face.

"Now as Mistress of Magic I have a few words for you. As an adult society, we would like to welcome you into our world and our jobs. You are now equal to all other wizards in Britain. I hope after the deaths you have seen that all of you remain on the side of the light. As my classmates, I hope you will never only see me as Mistress of Magic, but also as your friend. If you ever need me, I promise I will make time for you. Congratulations Graduating Class of Hogwarts!" Hermione said as she stepped back to join her classmates. The diplomas were handed out to the students and as Hermione's name was called she moved her tassel and proceeded to the other side of the stage. Harry was called next and he was greeted to a storm of applause. Ron was last to join the trio to share in a group hug. They were now graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest school in the world.

Hermione's parents sat in the front row beaming at their daughter. Next to them, was a whole new Severus. His skin was darker and not greasy. His hair was tied back and the grease was no longer inhabiting it. He smiled at her and stood up. She Ran off the stage and he caught her in his strong arms. He twirled her around in the air then kissed her. The audience from graduation began to clap. "I would like to invite you to our wedding which will take place two hours from now. During that time, a banquet will be served. I hope to see you all there," Hermione said.


	34. The Point of Endings

Title: The Point Of All Emotions

**Title:** The Point Of All Emotions**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.**  
Summary**: AU, 7thYear. The war looms in everyone's thoughts. To take their mind away they begin work on a Musical. Strong partnerships are established, but are they strong enough to win the war?  
**Authors Note: **My last update was probably a year ago. I'm terribly sorry but since then I have taken a journey in writing progression that I hope you will enjoy. I'm going to try my hand at this again and write a new story after this, so be on the watch!

Birds became audible across the grounds. Their sing-song laughter echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. The tolls of the clock were heard throughout the courtyards. Way up in the Gryffindor tower laughter resounded from Hermione's suite. Inside were Ginny and Hermione preparing for the double wedding ceremony.

Hermione wore her cream colored satin dress from the play. She had made only minimal alterations. The waist line was gathered with horizontal sash of a lighter color. The bottom was tastefully decorated with small beads in gold and silver, to represent the joining of her and Severus's lives.

On the other hand Ginny wore a more modern take on a wedding dress. It was form fitted and fanned out into a few ruffles at the bottom. It was white decorated with silver specks of glitter.

Just then a dove flew through the window to Hermione. It was clutching a band of fabric and flowers. The band was strewn with rosebuds and then she realized that it was a veil. Ginny had already decided that a tiara would fit her face best and she had received it yesterday.

Ginny noticed it a few seconds after it came from the window, "Hermione," She sighed, "It's so beautiful!"

The clock tolled twelve and was barley audible in the lower dungeon where Severus lurked. He was packing the things from their lives over the past few moths to take with him after the wedding. They had secured a vast expanse of property nestled in an unpopulated part of wizarding Scotland for their new family. Hermione had raised the dragons and they needed a life.

They would continue to raise the creatures in barns and train them for use in the wizarding community. At least, that's what he intended to do in the summers. Hermione would most likely be starting a new part of the ministry for their cause.

When Severus got back to his quarters he pinned a rose on his lapel adjusted his ivory collar and walked quietly upon the quarters of Hogwarts. Across the yards of Hogwarts laid the purple majesty that Hermione and Ginny had agreed upon. Crystal candle holders lined the marble terrace.

Severus looked at the orchestra and their prized instruments. He admired the flowing wood of the stringed instruments and the shiny silver and brass of the horns. They began to play their tuning notes, a sound that Severus had always loved even if it was off pitch.

People were beginning to arrive in chairs and the fighters of the Undercastle began to assemble at the edge of the forest. Harry arrived soon and the tolling of the clock began the ceremony. The band sounded the processional and soon the traditional march. Ginny and Hermione walked side by side with fairies carrying the train of Hermione's dress.

Rose pedals of red, pink, and white sprinkled the ground. Severus and Harry looked at their brides with anticipation. The walk from the castle to the lake wedding took longer than he had expected. The air had cooled off a little from the graduation ceremony, and for this Severus was glad.

Hermione and Ginny smiled as they walked until they finally met their husbands. A ministry wizard started the bonding spell. They pledged their loyalty, love, devotion, and care for the rest of their lives.

"Severus," Hermione began, "I love you more than life it's self, had you died in the war I wouldn't have continued on. I pledge to you my life and my heart for the rest of our years on earth and beyond. You have taught me so much in life and I hope I can teach you things you've never known," the tears were rolling down her face," I love you so much Severus!"

"Hermione, love had crossed my mind only as something I would have to live without. That fateful day I heard you sing, I knew there was more than just houses, the greatest gift that you could have given me was your love. I am so gracious to you. And I give to you my life!" There was a light surrounding the couple and then they were bound.

Ginny and Harry were less eloquent with their vows than Hermione and Severus had been. They walked off the stage to a recessional in D major. Hermione and Severus took their Honeymoon in Quebec, while Harry and Ginny took theirs in Australia.

The hero's of the war set to building a new castle made of marble on the land that Severus and Hermione had established in the outskirts of Scotland. It was going to be the new residence of and anamagi and arts school. Now that the war was over it was going to be a time of peace and prosperity and the family couldn't think of a better way.

The school would go on to be a sister school of Hogwarts. Hermione and Severus produced twin girls with black curly hair and brown eyes. One was a talented singer and the other a ballet dancer.

The children of the warriors were peaceful and went on to live lives of great love and art.

THE END


End file.
